Through My Boring Life
by YhenCay
Summary: AU. I was asked out by Uchiha Itachi and before I can even blink, I'm already involved in Akatsuki. Oh, before I forget, I am Sakura Haruno, heiress of the Haruno Corp. But for them, I am just an ordinary sophomore student. Boring right? Not so much.
1. Prologue

**Through My Boring Life**

**Summary:** I was asked out by Uchiha Itachi and before I can even blink, I'm already involved in Akatsuki. Oh, before I forget, I am Sakura Haruno, heiress of the Haruno Corp. But for them, I am just an ordinary sophomore student. Boring right? Not so much.

**A/N: **This is my first story so please go easy on me alright? I'm not really much of a writer, I'm more of a reader but this idea is just stuck in my head so I tried to write. By the way, English is my second language. Forgive me if there are some errors in my writing.

Also, I'm in need of a beta-reader. A really patient one.

**Disclaimer:**_**I do not own Naruto.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**Impossible is not a word, it's just a reason for someone not to try.**

~ What Faith Can Do by Kutless

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

A 15 year old girl with a pink hair and green eyes decided to roam around Haruno Corporation. Now, don't think she's just someone alright? She is Sakura Haruno, the one and only heiress of Haruno Corp. Everyone adores her and respects her. Sakura is a genius and a respectable teenager beyond belief. She has a fiery temper but tends to remain calm and collected on the outside. Being a genius herself, everyone has high expectations to our heroine but she doesn't care about that. She's going to see her grandmother once and for all. She decided to knock...

"Come in" a voice from the inside was heard. She came in with full determination in her eyes.

"Grandmother, good morning." She said as she bowed her head.

"Good Morning dear. Do you have anything you need this early in the morning?" Her grandmother Cora said. This is it. Sakura thought.

"Grandmother, can I please live by myself until you give me this company?" she asked, determination danced through her emerald eyes.

Her grandmother stared at her with full emotions on her eyes as well. Was that sympathy? Sakura thought. Now, don't misunderstand. Cora Haruno is a very kind person. She's kind of emotional but she can still manage the whole company with the help of her family. She is in the middle of her 60's right now. After a long silence, she finally spoke.

"Are you sure? If I let you live by yourself, you won't get any help from us. It would be unfair for your cousins who live by themselves. Dear, I understand your loss. You don't have to do this." Cora asked with a mellow voice. She knows what her dear grand daughter wants. Sakura wants to move on and experience life.

"Yes. I'm sure of it. I made up my mind. No one can get over something without a solution and this is what I came up with." Sakura answered. There's no way she's backing out now. Besides, Ino and Sai are on her sides. She can live through it. She just knew it.

"Very well. You really are Mika's daughter. You have the same attitude of being stubborn. I'll give you 3 years to live by yourself. Until then, I will contact you every month to check up what you're doing. From now on, you will use my middle name as your surname so no one will recognize you. I will take care of your background and all. Good luck, dear." Her grandmother said in a very serious voice.

Sakura knew she got it. She's just going to make the best of it. Slowly, she bowed her head and gave Cora a genuine smile as she walked out the door and waved before closing it. She is very happy. Her plans for these 3 years are already in her mind. These 3 years will be the best years of her life. As she walked out of the company's door she said...

"From now on, my name is Sakura Hikari and I will make the best things in these 3 years to come!"

Unknown to her, these 3 years will change her life forever and the plans she has on her head will turn out different than what she expected it to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yup, there it is. My prologue. Is it good? Bad? Review please. Should I continue or not? Please share your ideas and suggestions. Feel free to ask anything that you don't understand.

_Xoxo,_

**YhenCay (^.^)**


	2. Damn

**Through My Boring Life**

**Summary:** I was asked out by Uchiha Itachi and before I can even blink, I'm already involved in Akatsuki. Oh, before I forget, I am Sakura Haruno, heiress of the Haruno Corp. But for them, I am just an ordinary sophomore student. Boring right? Not so much.

**A/N: **To avoid confusion. Sakura and Ino are older than Konoha is 2 year older than Sakura and 4 year older than Sasuke.

**Akatsuki & Sakura:**

Sakura – 17 (supposedly freshman but skipped a year so sophomore)

Ino – 16 (freshman, yet to be celebrated birthday))

Itachi, Konan, Sasori, Deidara – 18 (junior, yet to be celebrated birthday)

Kisame – 19 (also a junior but he celebrated his birthday already on March 18)

Pein, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan – 19 (senior, yet to be celebrated birthday)

**Konoha 12 (minus Sakura and Ino) [they're in high school]**

Rookie 9 except Shino – 13 (freshman, yet to be celebrated birthday)

Shino – 14 (freshman, celebrated his birthday on January 23)

Tenten, Lee & Neji – 14 (junior, yet to be celebrated birthday)

**I used the learning system in my country. I'm not just familiar in education system in U.S. Here, we have until 6****th**** grade, 4****th**** year of high school, and depends on your course of how many years in college. In my story, they have 4 years and tri-sem so no vacation but they can take one since they are ric and powerful, I guess.**

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Naruto.**_

* * *

><p><strong>God's last name is not "Dammit."<strong>

-Author Unknown

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Damn<strong>

**Sakura's POV**

_***RiNG *RiNG *RiNG *Ri**__**— BAM!**_

I woke up by the sound of my stupid alarm clock. It indicates, 6:30 am and well, just in time. I'm not really the one to be late. In fact, I hate being late. I celebrated my birthday last month so it's my 3rd year of living by myself. Everything never turned out the way I planned it. Now, I just want a normal life until my birthday, meaning, I get the company.

I took a quick shower. I put on my black pants and my green t-shirt with a flower in front. I chose my black converse as for my shoes and I'm ready to go. Oh, I almost forgot my black wig. Co'z you know, I have pink hair and yes you heard it right, pink hair. I decided to walk to my school. It's just 20 minutes of walk anyway.

While I'm walking, I noticed a kid running across the road but the light is still green. But he doesn't seem to notice a car heading to him so I did what my instinct told me. I jumped at the road and I wrapped my arms around the boy before the car ran over him and I jumped at the other side to avoid being hit.

"Ouch..." I mumbled. I saved the boy but jeez, it hurts like hell. My back feels burning. Unfortunately, while dodging the car, my back hit the metal post.

The boy got up and said, "I'm sorry and thank you for saving me."

"It's fine. Just be careful next time." I answered as I patted his head and stood up. He ran up to her mommy and he waved at me. But still my back hurts. I think I have some wounds in my back but it's just minor for me so I let it go. I continued to walk until I reached my school.

_**Konoha's Performing Arts Elite College...**_

In here, I am just an ordinary college student or maybe not. This school is for wealthy guys and gals and me being independent right now is a scholarship student so I avoid getting into troubles. It's in the middle of April so students here tend to show off their new things, accessories, bags and whatever. I don't care because I'm a nerd here alright. Besides my black wig, I always wear thick eye glasses so it covers my emerald eyes.

When I got into my designated classroom, I'm 10 minutes early. Class starts at 8:00 am. So I did what every nerds do, read books. It's better to be early than late. 5 minutes later, I heard a bunch of squeals. Ugh, I almost forgot them, _fangirls_. I hate fangirls with _passion_. I almost feel sorry for Uchiha Itachi for having so many fangirls. Note: _**almost**_. Uchiha Itachi is a member of Akatsuki which serves as the student council of this school. He's an ice cube so I guess he doesn't care about being molested. Then the door slid open.

"Finally." I muttered to no one. There walk in Yamato-sensei. He's my English teacher.

I sat in the back of the classroom to avoid attention. I don't even have friends here. Scratch that, I have but she's in Akatsuki too so I can't talk to her. The class soon ended and I'm on my way to my Music Class. I have 5 classes with Itachi Uchiha so many girls are irritated in me. I just don't get what's so special about him. Sure, he's good looking. Black hair tied in low ponytail, onyx eyes and well perfectly built muscle. But still, he's just another wealthy person who has a big pride for me.

Throughout the whole, I feel like someone is glancing at me. More like observing, I guess. I let it go for now. I'm too busy and I was lost in thought about what happened these past 2 years.

* * *

><p>It's lunch time. I walked over the cafeteria to find all seats occupied. Great. How am I suppose to eat? I'm too lost in thought until an arm caught my wrist and before I knew it, I was being dragged by none other than Itachi Uchiha. What the hell did I do now?<p>

"Where are you taking me?" I asked in a calm manner. Better not let the Uchiha get mad. It will attract attention. And I don't want trouble.

"Hn." He answered. I forgot he doesn't talk much like Sasuke. They we're brothers after all.

After being dragged, I recognized the place we're in the rooftop. So what does he want from me? I'm kind of hungry. Screw that, I'm starving, I didn't ate breakfast and my back still hurts like hell.

"Go out with me." Finally, so he talks. Wait what? Did he just ask me out? I looked into his eyes then that, Onyx met emerald eyes. I saw that he was not kidding.

"Are you serious?" I stared at him. It isn't everyday that a good-looking person asks out a nerd out of the blue. I don't get it. Why did he become so interested in me now? Perhaps, he discovered that I'm Haruno Sakura, the heiress of Haruno Corp.? No way man, no way.

"Yes. You will go out with me." It wasn't even a question, it's a command. The nerve of him. Before I can even blink, he caught my wrist and dragged me. _Again._ Well, fuck. I noticed the classrooms we are passing. Wait! I recognize this path. Is he taking me in Akatsuki's Council Room? Knowing this, I started struggling in his arms.

"Stop struggling. You're hungry, you're hurt and you need to rest." So that's it. Huh? Did he just say hurt? How did he know that? Is he a stalker or something?

"How did you know that?" I voiced out my thoughts and we stopped dead tracks. I looked into his face and is he tensed? Nah, that couldn't be. He's an Uchiha. They're always calm.

"You keep twitching so I assumed that your back must hurt. A lot." He answered after a long silence. Emphasizing the word, _a lot._

"Oh." Was all I could say before following him into the Akatsuki's Council room. Here goes nothing.

When he opened the door, there we're 10 pair of eyes staring intently at me as I walked in. Ignore that, 9pair of eyes and 1 eye through a mask hole. Well, _damn_ was all I could think of.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, what do you guys think? Should I continue it or just trash it? I'm not really good so bear with me. Feel free to ask anything. It's just an idea from my head. If it makes you confuse, just ask okay?

Xoxo,

**YhenCay (*.*)**


	3. Interesting

**Through My Boring Life**

**Summary:** I was asked out by Uchiha Itachi and before I can even blink, I'm already involved in Akatsuki. Oh, before I forget, I am Sakura Haruno, heiress of the Haruno Corp. But for them, I am just an ordinary sophomore student. Boring right? Not so much.

**A/N:To avoid confusion. Sakura and Ino are older than Konoha 12. Itachi is 2 year older than Sakura and 4 year older than Sasuke. Clear?**

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. This is the second chapter, enjoy **

**TeenageCrisis – **Thank you. I'll try to work on that. I really think ht I'm not so good in first person but I just kind of tried it. I'll look forward to your comments

**Cherrys-and-strawberrys, TDI-Ryro-Eclares and Yuki-Hime –** Thank you.

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Naruto.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Having interest with someone is good but too much interest will eat you alive.<strong>

~ Himishie

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Interesting<strong>

**Itachi's POV**

Just like any other day, I woke up by the sound of the birds chirping. I took a quick shower and I pulled on my dark blue pants and my favourite My Chemical Romance shirt. I put on my rubber shoes and my necklace with a red cloud on it that means I'm a member of Akatsuki. Also, never forget the ring. After putting my clothes on, I went downstairs just to get greeted by a hundred of maids.

"Good Morning Young Master" they said in unison, some of them are even blushing so I just nodded my head and quickly went in the dining room.

I sat across my mother, Mikoto Uchiha. She is a very beautiful person and a caring mother that one could ever have. In the middle, there sat my father, Fugaku Uchiha, the current head of the Uchiha Corp. He's very strict and workaholic. He always has high expectations to me so I have to always be the best.

"Good Morning Father, Mother" I greeted them before starting to eat.

"Oh my, I would certainly miss you Itachi." Mom said. I looked at her in confusion before Father spoke.

"She insists on going to London to accompany your brother Sasuke since he's living there by himself." Father remarked.

"Take care, Mother" I said. The only reason that Sasuke is in London is because he hardly pays attention to him. He did that to prove himself to Father who only sees me as the heir to the Uchiha Corp.

"Will do, Itachi dear." Mom answered. I nodded my head and restore eating.

* * *

><p>After eating breakfast, I went in the limousine that's already parked in front of the Uchiha Mansion that is assigned to take me to school today. On the way to school, I was thinking of how life can be more boring as it is. But suddenly, a loud noise interrupted my thoughts. I pulled down my window to see what's happening. It happened on the other side of the road.<p>

"Interesting." I mumbled after seeing hat just happened.

There, a car screeching, possibly holding the brakes. I saw a girl with a black hair and thick eye glasses jumped in to save a boy from being hit by a car. She hit the metal post after dodging the car. The girl who saved the boy just muttered something and stood up. I assume that she is walking from home to school. Then I noticed that she's walking right through the direction of the same school. This couldn't get anymore interesting. By now, my car was able to move due to the almost accident which I am glad for. It would be bad for my records to get late.

* * *

><p>When I reached school, I should have expected to be attacked by viruses AKA <em>fangirls<em>.

"Itachi-kun, marry me!"

"Have my babies, Itachi-kun!"

"Itachi-kun, fuck me!"

Ugh. Do they even have a little shame of what they're doing or what they're saying. Seriously, it's disgusting. Why do even fangirls exist? While I'm ranting everything in my thought, of course, being the Uchiha I am, kept my cool and calm in the outside. I was too lost in thought that I didn't realize I am already in the classroom.

That's when I saw her, the black-haired girl who saved the boy from being hit earlier. She is seated in the back of the classroom reading some books. Oh, so she is a nerd and not a fangirl. This is getting really interesting. Throughout the whole class, I just kept glancing at her every now and then. She doesn't seem too interested in me.

* * *

><p>It's time for break and I can't see her in the cafeteria. Akatsuki tend to spend break time in cafeteria and lunch time in the council room.<p>

"Life is so fucking boring!" muttered Hidan. He loves to curse as his God too.

"Shut up, Hidan!" that was Kakuzu. He loves money more than anything.

"Deidara-sempai! Will you go with Tobi in the restroom? Tobi needs to pee!" Ah, that was Tobi. That guy has a mind of 5 year old who likes to speak in third person.

"Go bother someone else Tobi, un!" yelled Deidara. If I am stupid, I would think he's a girl. But I am not stupid so that's it.

Akatsuki is really different than what others think. They think we're very scary and unapproachable. Well, we just differ from one another. Moving on, I can't still find Sakura. I found out her name is Sakura Hikari co'z one of the teacher in class called her to participate. I stood up from the table and walked in through the next class but I saw her sitting near the Sakura tree. She's not even eating, she's reading.

* * *

><p>In my free period, I checker her classes in the school's computer room. It has record of every student that attends this school. I found out that she has 5 of my classes and she's a scholar. If she really did have 5 of my classes, that says something. All subjects that I have are major and some of them are business related so she must be smart or just good.<p>

She's a sophomore student and skipped a year. She doesn't talk much and seems to be always in thought. Throughout my whole observation thing about her, many of my fangirls are irritated by her. She has 5 classes with me and they said it should be them and not her. I smirked at this. It seems that no one can beat the growing interest I have for this little cherry blossom.

* * *

><p>I waited until lunch time. I followed her through the crowd as I saw her finding none seat available. I started to drag her. The only way to calm my interest is to make her mine, study her and be amused. She seems confused as I watched her at the corner of my eyes. But one thing puzzled me, she kept twitching.<p>

"Where are you taking me?" she asked. I would've thought she'll get mad but it's in a calmer tone.

"Hn." I settled for my famous monosyllable word as an answer.

When we reached the rooftop, I let her go. "Go out with me" I said. The growing interest in her made me say this. I really want to study her. Why didn't I notice her before? She's still twitching, it really puzzled me. She looked at me straight in the eye.

"Are you serious?" She stared at me. I know she's confused inside. I smirked. But I'm an Uchiha and Uchiha always get what they want. Right now, I want her.

"Yes. You will go out with me." I didn't even give her a choice as I dragged her to the council room. Why is she still twitching? Then it hit me, she disregarded her minor injury on her back and just attended school. As realization of where I was taking her, she started struggling. She's fuming and panicking inside. Feisty.

"Stop struggling. You're hungry, you're hurt and you need to rest." I told her. Well, I can see it in her. Confusion.

"How did you know that?" I tensed but I shrugged it away. I thought of an answer.

"You keep twitching so I assumed that your back must hurt. A lot." I told her. It's not a lie. Technically, she kept twitching. And it really must hurt.

"Oh." She said. She then followed me until we reached the council room.

I saw her tense when I opened the door and everyone inside was staring at her as she walked in. Well, this is certainly_ interesting_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Wew. Chapter 3. Is it good? I just tried Itachi's POV. What do you guys prefer, normal POV like the prologue or alternate POV like Sakura, Itachi then normal? Please answer guys. Don't for get to review, it makes me really happy.

_Xoxo,_

**YhenCay (^.^) **


	4. Sadness

**Through My Boring Life**

**Summary:** I was asked out by Uchiha Itachi and before I can even blink, I'm already involved in Akatsuki. Oh, before I forget, I am Sakura Haruno, heiress of the Haruno Corp. But for them, I am just an ordinary sophomore student. Boring right? Not so much.

**A/N: **I'm sorry. I only noticed my mistake about their age. Let me rewrite it here. Btw, I normally update every Monday & Friday but I updated early co'z I might be busy this Friday.

**Akatsuki & Sakura:**

Sakura – 17 (supposedly freshman but skipped a year so sophomore)

Ino – 16 (freshman, yet to be celebrated birthday)

Itachi, Sasori, Deidara – 18 (junior, yet to be celebrated birthday)

Konan – 19 (also a junior, celebrated her birthday already on February 20)

Kisame – 19 (also a junior, celebrated his birthday already on March 18)

Pein, Zetsu, Kakuzu – 19 (senior, yet to be celebrated birthday)

Hidan – 20 (senior, celebrated his birthday already on April 2)

**Konoha 12 (minus Sakura and Ino) [they're in high school]**

Rookie 9 except Shino – 13 (freshman, yet to be celebrated birthday)

Shino – 14 (freshman, celebrated his birthday on January 23)

Tenten, Lee & Neji – 14 (junior, yet to be celebrated birthday)

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Naruto.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sadness is a part of life. If you can't get over it, don't think of living at all.<strong>

~ Himishie

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Sadness<strong>

**Normal POV**

"What?" was the first thing Sakura said after the intense staring.

"OMG! Sakura, it's you!" she heard but then soon tackled by a hug. Sakura stumbled backwards but Itachi caught her before landing on her butt. She mumbled a quick thanks and then narrowed her eyes at the one who tackled her.

"Ino, is it necessary to jump onto me like there's no tomorrow?" she said while prying Ino off her. She quickly forgot the intense atmosphere around the room.

Finally, Itachi spoke, "Come on, you need to sit." She definitely needed to sit. Seriously, her back still hurts and it hurts so much. He caught her wrist again and dragged her to the couch. Everyone stood there in awe while Sakura just sat there hissing in pain. Even Tobi is quiet.

"Itachi, who is this?" Pein said. He's the president or leader of Akatsuki. He has orangey-colored hair with multiple piercings in his face. But nonetheless, he's hot.

Itachi didn't answer. Instead, he just gave his full attention to the woman sitting beside her. Sakura, still hissing in pain was oblivious to what was happening. After a long silence, "Take off your shirt." Itachi said loud enough for everyone to hear. Hearing this, Sakura turned her head on Itachi and glared. "No." She spat.

"What the fuck?" Hidan suddenly said. Everyone turned to him.

"Whoa! I'm just fucking curious man! Who fucking doesn't?" he said like it's the obvious thing in the world. He has silver hair and pink eyes. It's kinda funny for a guy to have pink eyes.

"I'm with Hidan on this. Itachi, who is this girl and what is she doing here?" Pein said. Sakura looked around and noticed that she is in Akatsuki Council Room. _How could I forget this?_ She thought. Itachi was gonna introduce her but Ino beat him to it.

"Her name is Sakura Hikari, she's my bestfriend!" Ino told them. Ino has blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes. Her hair is styled with one-sided bangs and a high ponytail. Before anyone could ask more questions, Ino spoke again. "Hey Sakura, this is my new boyfriend Deidara!"

"Oh really?" Sakura said definitely amused. How could you not? I mean, Deidara looks like Ino but he's taller and more masculine.

"Yep. Aren't we cute?" Ino said again not noticing the eyes that we're looking at them.

"Yeah, but you look more like twins." Sakura told her. It's not like she's lying alright.

"We just have the same fashion sense." Ino spat almost shouting.

"Could have fooled me." Sakura shrugged. Oh, how she loves irritating Ino. She's amusing and she looks like she wanted to explode. "Hmph!" Ino huffed.

"She's here because I asked her out. And she's hurt." Itachi sighed. He definitely wants them to stay out of his business. But well, even if Itachi won't say it out loud, they're still his friends.

"You asked her out? Itachi asking someone out is not to be ignored!" Kisame muttered. He has blue spiky hair and has bluish skin. He has gills tattoo on his face so he looks like a fish. Sakura wanted to ask why he looks like a fish but decided against it. There will be some other time.

"Sakura's hurt?" Ino worriedly asked, all her anger forgotten as soon as she heard this.

Itachi turned to Sakura. "Why did you ignore that injury on your back?" Itachi asked in monotone but you can see that he's worried in his eyes.

"It doesn't hurt that much." She answered. It's not technically a lie, it really doesn't hurt that much _at first._

"You're still hurt. Why didn't you go in the hospital?" he asked again. Sakura stiffened but not for long. Ino sensed this so she decided to butt in. "I'll bring her to the clinic. All of you, please stay here." She said then she dragged Sakura out.

* * *

><p>In the clinic, Ino started bandaging Sakura's wounds while Sakura is sitting at the corner of the bed. The nurse is absent and there's rarely an injury in the school so it's okay.<p>

"Thanks, Ino." Sakura suddenly said.

"Anytime, Sakura." Ino told her. Ino knows why she didn't go to the hospital. She knows that Sakura still hasn't gotten over the incident. Something's bothering Ino for now, Sakura is really stubborn person but Itachi? She knew Sakura, she doesn't like Itachi.

"Sakura, what did you say when Itachi asked you out?" Ino asked. She's curious, really curious.

"Nothing. He just dragged me all of a sudden" Sakura shrugged. It's not really a big deal for her. She only worries for the attention that she will soon receive if they AKA fangirls know that she's going out with their precious little Uchiha.

"That's it? You didn't protest?" Ino asked who is really baffled right now.

"I guess, I got bored." Sakura answered. She just do anything if she's bored.

"Oh." Being with Sakura since they we're babies, Ino quickly understood. She does really crazy things when bored. One time, she got really bored, she tried to smash the ATM Machine in the mall. Once, she splashed water on the cops so they chased us until we lost them. She sometimes randomly kicks a stranger in her way. Yeah, she does crazy things.

"Can you please leave me for now, Ino?" Sakura requested. Ino immediately nodded her head. Only a few times that Sakura uses the word 'please' and that means she's serious.

* * *

><p>When Ino walked out of the clinic, she went back in the council room.<p>

"Hey guys!" she said as she walked in. Everyone looked at her.

"How's Sakura?" Itachi asked. He's slightly worried but shrugged it off.

"She's good now. She asked me to leave her alone there." Ino answered while sitting beside Deidara.

"She's one weird nerd, un!" Deidara commented. He's kinda offended about earlier.

"Tobi doesn't think she's weird, senpai!" Tobi shouted. (**A/N:** Have you forgotten him?)

"Uchiha, where did she get that injury?" Ino asked. She knows Sakura isn't clumsy. _Sakura knows how to take care of herself so how?_ Ino thought.

"She hit a metal post after saving a boy from almost being hit by a car." Itachi explained.

"Oh. Okay. But please don't mention the word hospital to her." Ino begged. She doesn't want to get her friend hurt. Knowing what happened, she will not let memories resurface again. Not if she can help it.

"Why is that?" Itachi asked, curious to what made her say please.

"Oooohh. Tobi knows! Maybe she's scared of needles?" Tobi shouted happily. But then Hidan smcked his head.

"Shut the fuck up, Tobi!" Hidan exclaimed. He's getting pissed.

"Tobi was just trying to help!" Tobi said cluctching the back of his head.

"Anyway, she used to like hospital a lot. She even once inspired to be a nurse like her aunt when we we're younger. But then, her mother has an inborn disease. The only way to cure it is through surgery. They did it but unfortunately, her mother didn't survive. You can call it trauma though. Her mom died in front of her. Don't tell her I told you this guys, she'll get angry and pissed off on me." Ino explained while hiding her face with her bangs. She remembered how much her friend has cried because of that incident.

Everyone was quiet. Itachi was shocked. There are many things she didn't know yet about his cherry blossom. He also felt a pang in his heart. The thought of seeing Sakura cried made his heart suddenly stop. _Maybe it's pity? I don't know._ He thought. But one way or another, he knew he won't let his little cherry blossom feel that sadness and pain again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank for the reviews my reviewers. It really makes me happy. I look forward to your reviews. Sorry for the age mistakes again.

**TeenageCrisis, Cherrys-and-strawberrys, TDI-Ryro-Eclares, Yuki-Hime, Kaisell, ANIme...**

Is it good? Bad? Review please so I know that what I'm writing isn't a waste of time. Okay?

Xoxo,

**YhenCay (*.*)**


	5. Stronger

**Through My Boring Life**

**Summary:** I was asked out by Uchiha Itachi and before I can even blink, I'm already involved in Akatsuki. Oh, before I forget, I am Sakura Haruno, heiress of the Haruno Corp. But for them, I am just an ordinary sophomore student. Boring right? Not so much.

**A/N: **Heyy. It's Monday so I decided t pot another chapter. Hope you guys like it. I really had a hard time writing this so please review and tell me what you think.

**MystereKitsune - **Thank you.

**TeenageCrisis - **Thank you. I'll try to improve my sentences. Yes, Sakura is/was wearing a black wig to cover her pink hair and big eyeglasses to cover her genetically pink eyebrow not her eyes. He got the idea from her name. Sakura's name means cherry blossom, right?

****ANIme K-POP Fan 4EVer ever** - **Thanks. Ino does know that Sakura is the Heiress of Haruno Corp. After all, they're bestfriends and she's kinda protective of Sakura because she knows her past well.

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Naruto.**_

* * *

><p><strong>All things change, people change, that doesn't mean you forget the past or try<br>to cover it up. It simply means that you move on and treasure the memories.**

~ Author Unknown

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Stronger<strong>

**Sakura POV**

After Ino left, I was alone. I prefer being alone. The word 'hospital' is just too much for me. Maybe you'd think I'm overreacting but no. I once wanted to be a nurse or a doctor at that. I promised my mother that I would be the one to cure her disease. I was so happy back then but something went on. I was so naive. When my father left, she started thinking it was her fault for not being a better wife. Thinking about the past, I didn't realize I drifted off to sleep without taking my medicine.

* * *

><p><em>FlashbackSakura's Dream_

**Normal POV**

Sakura is running around a small house just enough for one family to live. She's running only to find her mom in the living room crying. She decided to walk in.

"Mom, are you okay? Please don't cry." Sakura said. She doesn't want her mommy to cry. It just hurt to see her mom cry. Knowing that she can't do anything to stop it, she felt her eyes swell up in tears.

"Baby, Mommy is okay. Don't worry. Mommy won't leave you." Mika said as she hugged her daughter who is crying as well. Mika has a long pink hair which Sakura inherited from her mother. She has a heart-shaped face that compliments her skin tone. To sum it all up, she's very pretty.

"Okay, mommy." Sakura stopped crying but she never stopped hugging back her mother. Even if Sakura is a little kid, she felt obliged to do this. Her father left them alone. He left without a good reason. Her mother only knows that he has a newly born kid from a different woman.

_5 Years later..._

Mika never failed to fulfil everything that her husband should have done. In her child's eyes, she is good, she's perfect. But then, she won't admit that her husband had been a great impact on her. She started to drink alcoholic drinks and going outside more often. She busied herself until she felt having a difficulty in breathing.

Sakura knows her mother has been drinking a lot lately but she never stopped her. She thinks that it's her mother's way of getting her father out her mother's mind. Sakura loved her father very much. She's not the one to hold grudges but it just hurt knowing that he abandoned them. Observing her mom from a distance when she's home, she always see her mother clutching her chest.

"Mom, are you hurt?" Sakura decided to ask. It's been going on a lot lately. She knows her mom has a congenital heart disease meaning, there's a hole in her mother's heart. It was the reason she inspired to be a doctor, just to save her mom.

Mika looked at her daughter. She's grown really beautiful. Her daughter also has a right to know about her condition. "Dear, I've been meaning to tell you, I need to undergo an open heart surgery." She finally confessed.

"Are you gonna be okay mom?" that was just the word that came out of Sakura's mouth.

"Yes dear, in fact, I'm scheduled to undergo next week so I want you to be there for me." Mika smiled. She is a strong person. She got over her husband now and there's no way she not gonna be okay. She just wants her daughter by her side.

"Of course, I will skip school just to be with you. I'll support you till the end!" Sakura declared. She loved her mom dearly. She's one of the few to understand her the most. She's always there and always will be.

_A week later..._

"It's time." Mika told her daughter. She is brave and she knows she will survive. She will live for her daughter.

"Of course, take care mom. I will be here waiting for you until you wake up." Sakura said. She doesn't worry much co'z she has faith on her mom.

"Mika, be sure to stay strong." Cora said. Oh, her grandmother. She's a loving one alright and very protective at that.

"Sure mom!" Mika answered. After that, the nurse slid her bed thingy through the operating room. Cora and Sakura just waited outside. Time by time, they're getting anxious especially Sakura. She doesn't know what to do if her mother died. No, there's no way she going to think that.

_3 hours later_

The doctor who performed the surgery came out of the Operating Room. Sakura hopefully, expected a good news.

"The surgery is successful but we left a small hole on her heart so she can adjust to her new breathing pattern, we placed her in recovery room." The Doctor said.

Cora and Sakura nodded. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off her. They went in the recovery room to see Mika sleeping soundly. Sakura smiled. She was so proud of her mother. While they're holding her hand, Sakura felt shivers run down her spine. She panicked. Why? The machine suddenly went _beeeeeeeeeeeep. _

Immediately, she called for a nurse and a doctor. Her grandmother stayed outside. She can't just see her daughter in that way. Sakura watched the doctors revive her mother back to life. She can't even hear anything. Everything went slow motion for her. She doesn't even realize she's crying. She hears the nurse mutter something between "No...Impossible...Can't." She watched in horror as the doctor tapped her shoulders, "I'm sorry, we did everything we could." He bowed and then left.

"No! No, no, no,no!" her breathing pattern uneven. She can't believe this. Earlier she said she'd be fine and now what? Her mom lying in the bed, not moving, not breathing, no signs of life, no anything. Sakura approached her mom.

"Mom! Wake up! Don't joke round me! You said you'd never leave me! Mom, open your eyes please!" she broke into sobs. She didn't even realize Ino holding her now. She can only see her mom, _lying dead._

Suddenly her mother's words flooded her mind. "We'll make it through this, dear.", "Mom will never leave you.", "I'm so proud of my baby cherry blossom.", "We're gonna have fun!", "I'll be fine!".

That was the last straw. She broke down, she felt her knees strength diminish. No father, no mother, what's next? No everyone? No! Her mom said she'd be fine! She trusted her! _It's all my fault_. Sakura kept thinking. If she just stopped her mother from drinking, from leaving every night, from undergoing this surgery, her mother would've lived longer.

_It's my fault, my fault, my fault, my fault. _Sakura thought. It kept echoing through her mind. _If only she didn't get spoiled. If only she stopped her mother from drinking. If only she's good enough for her father not to leave her. It's her fault. If only, if only... _Sakura lost consciousness after breaking down.

She woke up in her room finding Ino beside her sitting and watching her with sad eyes. This is the first time Ino saw her so broken even when her father left, she didn't cry like this. After thinking what happened, Sakura broke into sobs again. Ino just hold onto her tight. Sakura cried and cried while muttering "It's my fault, Ino. If only, if only..."

From then on, Sakura never went to any hospital or even come close to any of it.

_Flashback/Sakura's Dream End._

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes wide. I was crying and sweating horribly. I dreamt of it again. I failed to be a good daughter. I continued crying and there's no one there. It hurts. It hurts to see it again. It hurts to watch my mother slowly die in front of me. It hurts to think I failed to be her daughter.<p>

This time, I closed my eyes while tears running down my face. I closed my eyes without the intention of sleeping. It's done. What done is done. I'm gonna calm myself down and be back to my usual self. I will bury this feeling in the back of my mind.

After I open my eyes, I will be stronger and face everything braver. I will not let myself haunted co'z I am Sakura Haruno, the genius stubborn heiress of Haruno Corporation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reviews. Please keep reviewing co'z it really makes me happy. I think I'll update this Friday, co'z it's my birthday! Til' then.

**TeenageCrisis**

**Cherrys-and-strawberrys**

**TDI-Ryro-Eclares**

**Yuki-Hime**

**Kaisell**

**ANIme K-POP Fan 4EVer ever**

**MystereKitsune**

_Xoxo,_

**YhenCay (*.*)**


	6. Like

**Through My Boring Life**

**Summary:** I was asked out by Uchiha Itachi and before I can even blink, I'm already involved in Akatsuki. Oh, before I forget, I am Sakura Haruno, heiress of the Haruno Corp. But for them, I am just an ordinary sophomore student. Boring right? Not so much.

**A/N: **Heya pips! I'm so happy right now because it's my birthday today. I thank God for allowing me to have the 15 year of my existence. That' right, I'm 15 years old now ~~~ Thanks for your reviews by the way, it really make my day. Please consider your reviews as my birthday gift. Anyway, I think I was just lucky to express Sakura's past co'z that's what happened with my mom when she died. Continue to review alright?

**TeenageCrisis** - Thank you.

**Cherrys-and-Strawberrys** - Thank you lol.

**the black diamond gang** - Thank you. I'll update weekly, maybe every Friday :)

**1sunfun** - Thanks a bunch. Your review made me smile. :)

**ANIme K-POP Fan 4EVer ever** - Yes, Sakura had such a past but it's not all. I can't give any spoilers though. But I will update weekly so I'll be waiting for your upcoming reviews.

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Naruto.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Like is different than love. But if you ever harbour too much like, it may turn to love.<strong>

~ Himishie

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Like<strong>

**Itachi POV**

After Ino and Sakura left to go to the clinic, everyone in the room turned to me for an explanation.

"Well, Itachi, are you gonna tell us what just happened?" Konan asked. She has blue hair with an origami flower in the side of her hair. She is Pein's girlfriend.

"Hn." I answered.

I know I'm gonna get questioned about this. But it's worth seeing their different reactions. It's simply amusing actually. Kisame choked on his food. Kakuzu actually bothered to look up while counting his money. Hidan was actually having his what-the-fuck face. Pein and Konan stopped nuzzling each other.

Zetsu agreed with his two personalities that it's weird. Sasori's eyes widened for a bit. Deidara looked pathetic. Hell, even Tobi remained quiet.

"What are you thinking?" Kisame asked after recovering from shocked.

"Nothing." I shrugged.

"Tell us, un!" Deidara exclaimed.

"She was just plain amusing." I explained. It's not that big of a deal. I just asked a nerd out and they we're acting like I grew two heads.

"What is it that made you took interest to her?" Zetsu stated. He has dark green hair and kind of two personalities.

"She saved a boy instead she got hurt. She has 5 classes with me. Lastly, she's _not_ a fangirl." I said. I made it as short as possible.

There they go again, the shock faces. They knew that my classes are major and to have that by a sophomore no less is quite shocking. Suddenly, Sasori spoke that caught me off guard.

"Don't hurt her." He said. My eyebrows furrowed.

Curiosity flooded my mind. Why? Why would he say that? And what is this sinking feeling? Without thinking, I glared at him. He glared back. Everyone was confused. It didn't make sense. My heart feels like sinking.

While I'm lost in thought, Ino got back. She didn't seem to notice the intensity of the atmosphere. I just asked how Sakura is and she answered. She requested not to say hospital in front of Sakura and how she was traumatized by that word.

After all of this, this year may not be boring as I thought it would be.

After lunch, I walked over to all of my remaining classes. I wanted to visit Sakura so badly but every teacher in my classes wanted me to do some errands. Stupid teachers. Can't they see that I don't want to do their stupid errands?

Another thing that bothered me was why would Sasori tell me that? I mean I'm pretty sure they're not acquainted. Why would my heart feel like sinking when he said that? Whatever this is, I'll just shrug it off.

* * *

><p>"Class dismissed." I heard the teacher announced.<p>

Finally, I get to see how _my_ Sakura is doing. I went hurriedly to the clinic just to find no Sakura lying there. The hell? Where was she? I looked around the school until I saw her arranging her things in a classroom. Did she not rest in the clinic?

"You okay?" I asked her while leaning in the door frame of the classroom.

"Uhh, yeah, I guess I am." She looked up. She looks surprised to see me.

"Well, let's go." I said. Now she looks confused.

"Where?" She asked in monotone as she continued arranging her things.

"I'm taking you home." I told her.

"Okay. I'm done" She said.

I walked out the door and she followed me. I watched her at the corner of my eyes. She looks different. I mean, I feel like there's something different in her. But I shrugged it off. I'm doing that a lot lately. I brought her to the front gate, where my black limousine is waiting for me. I told her to come first but she didn't budge.

"Is there a problem?" I asked her. She seems troubled. What is she thinking?

"I have a thing for cars. I don't ride them." She answered. I wanted to ask her why but I pushed it off. I was kinda puzzled. Every girl dreams to ride in a limousine and with an Uchiha no less.

"You know I can just walk. My house is not too far away." She spoke again. Being raised as a gentleman, I cannot let her walk around alone especially injured. What if something happens to her again? So I offered to walk her home.

On the way to her house, there is an awkward silence. Yes, awkward, very awkward. I enjoyed silence but not the awkward ones so I decided to speak.

"So how is your back?" I asked looking at her.

"It's fine already. I just need to rest and all." She answered not bothering to look at me at all. It seems she's getting a little uncomfortable about the silence too.

"Good." I said. I don't know but I felt relieved that she's fine already.

After a couple of silence, we reached her house. It's not that big but I guess it's fine. I almost forgot that she's just a scholar. Her house was painted brown and there are several windows.

"I guess this is it. Thanks for walking me home, Uchiha." She said softly. I mentally frowned. Uchiha? Why not call me Itachi?

"Hn." I said. We're standing in front of her house door. She's about to turn round but I quickly leaned in and pecked her on the cheek. She seems startled but she recovered and mumbled a quick thanks before entering the house.

I stood there for a few minutes thinking, what just happened?

* * *

><p>A week already passed since the kiss on the cheek incident. I admit that I felt good about that. I have known many things about her since then. She loves to irritate Ino and now Deidara. Ino is her best friend since they we're little kids. I sometimes wonder how could they be friends when Ino is rich and Sakura is, well just plain civilian.<p>

Another thing is, she's very stubborn and she hates to lose which amused me greatly. She can make Hidan shut up or Tobi to stop bothering her. Kisame likes her attiude and Pein approves of her and wants her to be a part of Akatsuki. She can even understand Zetsu. Konan wants her to be her best friend.

Last thing that I have known and the one thing that bothered me the most was, she's actually very close with Sasori. Yes, Sakura always sits beside me in the council room and in every subject we have shared which makes my heart flutter for some reason. But she always talk with Sasori, by always, I mean always. It makes me want to strangle Sasori to death. What does he think he's doing with _my_ Sakura? Everytime it happens, I feel like I wanted to beat someone to a bloody pulp.

It doesn't take a genius to know what I'm feeling. Because after some thinking, I realized that...

.

.

.

.

.

.

_I like Sakura._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you guys! Please continue to review for me I appreciate it greatly. Is it good or bad? Please tell me what you think. I know this chapter is kind of messed up but please bear with me. I'll update every Friday so don't worry.**

**TeenageCrisis**

**Cherrys-and-strawberrys**

**TDI-Ryro-Eclares**

**Yuki-Hime**

**Kaisell**

**ANIme K-POP Fan 4EVer ever**

**MystereKitsune**

**1sunfun**

**the black diamond gang**

_xoxo,_

**YhenCay (*.*)**


	7. Fit

**Through My Boring Life**

**Summary:** I was asked out by Uchiha Itachi and before I can even blink, I'm already involved in Akatsuki. Oh, before I forget, I am Sakura Haruno, heiress of the Haruno Corp. But for them, I am just an ordinary sophomore student. Boring right? Not so much.

**A/N: **Heyy guys, it's been 4 days but I felt obliged to update just because your reviews are making my day and simply because my best friend wanted me to. It seems she likes you guys so she forced me to publish another chapter. Thank you guys seriously. Continue to review for me and her

**Cherrys-and-strawberrys – **Thanks for reviewing. Actually, I can't answer your question because I might give some spoilers in the story but it will be revealed soon. You just had to wait.

**ChicFreakSistaFierce – **Yes, I certainly need a beta that's why I mentioned it in the prologue.

**Toyroys – **Thank you. I will update depending on reviews. So keep reviewing for me.

**Anime KPOP Fan 4ever Ever – **Well, you can guess as much but I'm not giving spoilers okay? You just have to wait because it will be revealed soon. :P Thank you, I'm glad you like the peck on the cheek incident. It makes me feel that my attempt to romance writing is not a waste at all. Everything will happen eventually co'z we're kind focusing on Sakura more. I'll be waiting for your upcoming reviews alright?

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Naruto.**_

* * *

><p><strong>A house is made of walls and beams; a home is built with love and dreams.<strong>

~Author Unknown

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Fit<strong>

**Normal POV**

A girl with pink hair landed gracefully from jumping off a black Yamaha motorcycle. She walked straight ahead with a guitar case on her back and a bouquet of white roses in her hands. A smile graced her lips as she stopped in front of what seems like a gravestone.

"Hey mom." She whispered as she put the bouquet of white roses down. In front of her was the name 'Mika Haruno' embedded in gold linings.

Sakura sat in the nearby chair and faced her mother's grave.

"Mom, do you know that I have new friends in school?" she paused for minute.

"First is Kisame. He looks like a fish mom but he's a good guy. Next is Zetsu, he has two personalities but it doesn't matter to me at all. Then there is Konan and Pein, they're nice. Another is Kakuzu, he loves money so much. I made a mental note to borrow money from him. Ever. All those rich guys who borrow money from him became poor and those poor guys became poorer." Sakura mentioned.

There is also Hidan, he loves to curse and he has a God who he calls Jashin-sama. Not to mention is Tobi, he is so childish and talks in third person but nonetheless a good boy." Sakura laughed at this remembering the things that happened this past week but soon blushed when she remembered the kiss-on-the-cheek incident.

"I forgot Mom, there's a guy named Itachi. He's Sasuke's brother and he asked me out suddenly. You know mom, I think he's getting weird lately. He becoming sweeter and well, more I don't know, cool? He also kissed me in the cheek last week. I felt weird. There's like a tingling feeling in my face. It sent shivers down my spine mom. I wasn't supposed to feel that way mom but I did." Sakura stated.

"Sasori and Ino is also there mom so don't worry. They'll take care of me." She explained.

A smile formed in her lips as the wind continued to blow her pink hair. She didn't wear her black wig and thick glasses. She wants to be herself in front of her mother.

"Oh! I wrote a song for you mom, so please listen." Sakura remembered. She picked out the guitar in it's case and positioned it on her lap.

(**A/N:** I strongly suggest that you listen to the song while reading. Glowing Inside by Nikki Gil)

**Sakura started strumming her fingers on the guitar then she started singing.**

_Happy, to let you know__  
><em>_You make me glow__  
><em>_I feel so good, it's true__  
><em>_So glad that I have you__  
><em>_You love me so__  
><em>_Now all is bright_

**Sakura then started to smile as flashback of her mother came to her mind.**

_I'll always thank you for the glow__  
><em>_And thank you for the joy__  
><em>_Thank you for the love you give to me__  
><em>_I'm glowing, glowing inside__  
><em>_With your love shining through__  
><em>_Thank you for everything you do__  
><em>_I'm glowing inside because of you_

**She remembered the time in 6****th**** grade, when she had to participate as Juliet in their school's play Romeo & Juliet. Back then, she had stage fright but then her mother kissed her forehead and encouraged her that she can do it because whatever she does, her mom will always be proud of her.**

_Remember, my growing years__  
><em>_They're filled with joy__  
><em>_Because you're there for me__  
><em>_You cast my fears away__  
><em>_You wipe those tears__  
><em>_You gave me strength each day_

**Sakura's smile widened as the wind blows her hair and she knows it indicates her mother is listening to her.**

_I thank you for the glow__  
><em>_And thank you for the joy__  
><em>_Thank you for the love you give to me__  
><em>_I'm glowing, glowing inside__  
><em>_With your love shining through__  
><em>_Thank you for everything you do__  
><em>_I'm glowing inside because of you_

**A single tear rolled down Sakura's face as she missed her mother's comforting hands and refreshing smile.**

_Who knows of what tomorrow brings__  
><em>_My glowing wings can make me fly__  
><em>_I'll reach and now I touch the sky__  
><em>_Because of you I'll sore up high__  
><em>_So I must_

_Thank you for the glow_

_And thank you for the joy__  
><em>_Thank you for the love you give to me__  
><em>_I'm glowing, glowing inside__  
><em>_With your love shining through__  
><em>_Thank you for everything you do__  
><em>_I'm glowing inside because of you_

**She still ended with a smile.** Sakura then remembered that this past week was kind of fun. She gained the respect of every student in the school especially the _fangirls_. Uchiha Itachi's fangirls.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

Sakura is walking peacefully on her way to the cafeteria. Itachi needs to do some errand for Yamato-sensei so she's alone. Suddenly a group of girls blocked her path. She recognized them, Uchiha's annoying fangirls.

"You! Stay away from our Itachi-kun you whore!" One of them shouted.

"Yeah! You're just a nerd you slut!" Another one of them yelled.

"If you don't stay away from him, we'll make your life a living hell!" the leader said who is called Yuri.

Sakura looked amused. _These girls are pathetic._ She thought. She mentally smirked. By now, every student in the cafeteria we're looking at them. Her mental smirk widened. _Even better._ She thought.

"I'm so scared. What are you gonna do to me? Kill me? Why don't you do it now? Wait, no need to do anything co'z I think I'm gonna die seeing your ugly and slutty faces anyway." Sakura said with a hint of sarcasm.

They looked bewildered. It's something a nerd wouldn't do. Yuri, the leader suddenly raised her right hand in an attempt to slap Sakura. Keyword: _attempt_. Sakura blocked her hands and rotated it so Yuri's back is now facing Sakura.

"Listen here you clueless slut! If you and your group of fangirls didn't stop bothering-" Sakura leaned to her ear and whispered, "-I will kill you." her voice full of venom that sent shivers down Yuri's spine. To everyone's surprise, Yuri nodded her head faster than it should be.

"Yes, we're sorry, Sakura-sama!" Yuri said and then she ran off with her fangirl groupies. Sakura just raised her eyebrows to her new nickname. Every student surrounding them suddenly decreased and there left Sakura and Itachi standing in the corner of the cafeteria watching the whole scene.

"How are you going to back that up?" Itachi asked a he walked slowly in front of Sakura.

"I have Sasori and Ino's back. Need I say more?" Sakura answered but she missed the twitch Itachi did asshe mentioned Saori's name.

"Hn." And they walked away.

From then on, she was addressed as Sakura-sama by every student.

_End of Flashback._

* * *

><p><em>(People killin', People dyin', Children hurt and hear them cryin'? Can you practice what you preach? And would you turn the other cheek? Father, fath-)<em>

"Hello?" Sakura answered her ringing phone.

"It's Itachi. Where are you?" Itachi asked in a calm voice. Sakura's heart fluttered.

"Uhh, around." Sakura answered. She can't tell her location so she went hurriedly to her motorcycle while holding her phone.

"Akatsuki decided to visit you. Come home, we're waiting." Itachi stated. Her heart fluttered again.

"Fine, bye." Sakura said before putting her inside her pocket and started arranging her wig. She put her thick eyeglasses. She was glad that she always carry her disguise material with her. Before hopping on, she said goodbye to her mom then she's off with one thing in her mind.

_Maybe I do like Itachi..._

* * *

><p>"Oi! Itachi, did you fucking call her already?" Hidan asked obviously annoyed.<p>

"Hn." Itachi's grunt only annoyed him more in rage.

"Tobi is excited to see Sakura-sama's house!" Tobi shouted. He started calling Sakura 'Sakura-sama' when the students started doing so.

"Then why don't you all go in?" Sasori asked like it's the most common thing in the world.

Everyone turned their heads on Sasori to see the door unlocked and a key in her hand. Hidan had a what-the-fuck look. Itachi narrowed his eyes into slits. _Why would he have Sakura's house key? _Itachi thought. Ino sensed this so she decided to speak.

"Thanks for opening it for me, Sasori-kun!" she said.

She has a key to Sakura's house but she left it t home. She was sure that Itachi wouldn't suspect something if it's her. In truth, Sasori also had a key to Sakura's house_. Maybe because he hates to wait so he opened it already_. Ino thought.

"Well, let's go! Un." Deidara exclaimed as he walked inside the house. Soon, they all followed her.

Itachi looked rather astonished of what he saw. It's his first time to walk in of Sakura's house and it's rather small. Everyone was surprised too. They're used to living in a mansion and to think that they would ever walk in a small house.

Her house has white walls. She has a surprisingly big flat screen TV and a PS3. There are two couches with two single seats as well. In the side was the kitchen and it's clean. It's been used but not too much. There are two rooms which they assumed as Sakura's room and the guest room. Sasori and Ino just sat on the couch, having been there multiple times already while the others are observing the small house.

"You like what you see?" Sakura asked everyone while leaning on the wall in the entrance.

Everyone turned to Sakura.

"Your house is rather pretty small." Konan spoke with amusement.

"Really? I used to live here with my family and I think it's big enough." Sakura said but flinched in the word 'family'.

"Oh." Konan said in realization. She already knew what happened to Sakura's mother but she had no idea about her father. She hugged Pein unconsciously at the thought.

Itachi then came closer to her and held her hand. He didn't know why but he felt the need to do it. They proceeded to sit on the couch in the living room. Sasori merely raised an eyebrow when he saw Sakura and Itachi's hand.

When they we're gathered in the living room, she felt Itachi's hand entwined with hers. Itachi did it purposely co'z he's just claiming the hands of what's his. But only one thing was on their mind.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Our hands fit perfectly together."_ the two of them thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am honestly overwhelmed by your reviews. I will be expecting your reviews guys. Thank you. Please tell me what you think.**

**TeenageCrisis**

**Cherrys-and-strawberrys**

**TDI-Ryro-Eclares**

**Yuki-Hime**

**Kaisell**

**ANIme K-POP Fan 4EVer ever**

**MystereKitsune**

**1sunfun**

**the black diamond gang**

**ChicFreakSistaFierce**

**Toyroys**

_xoxo,_

**YhenCay (*.*)**


	8. Care

**Through My Boring Life**

**Summary:** I was asked out by Uchiha Itachi and before I can even blink, I'm already involved in Akatsuki. Oh, before I forget, I am Sakura Haruno, heiress of the Haruno Corp. But for them, I am just an ordinary sophomore student. Boring right? Not so much.

**A/N: **Thanks for my awesome reviewers that I still get to write some more. Please review okay? It makes me really active and diligent. Hehe, I still need a beta reader but I wanted her/him to be very trustworthy and a patient one.

- Thanks. I appreciate it. I'll definitely do what you said. Love ya too ~

**ANIme K-POP Fan 4EVer ever** - Hehe. Thanks again. It's okay to ask, I love answering you questions anyway. Yeah but it's not really too early because she said "maybe" that's why she's not that particular. Our little Sakura is just confused. I'll wait for your reviews. :)

**Toyroys** - Thank you really. I actully smiled when you said awesome.

**the black diamond gang** - Thank you and your welcome. It's my first time writing a fic so it means a lot to me when I get reviews from different readers so thank you and please keep reviewing.

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Naruto**_

* * *

><p><strong>If you find it in your heart to care for somebody else, you will have succeeded.<strong>**  
><strong>  
>~ Maya Angelou<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Care<strong>

**Sakura's POV**

"So... what are you guys doing here?" I asked while sitting on a couch next to Itachi. Our hands are still entwined, not one of us are letting go. I still think its weird but I feel right about this.

By now, everyone is sitting. Some in the couch and some are on the floor. They still feel amazed that I lived in this house which according to them is really small. Pein who is sitting in the couch beside Konan cleared his voice "We came to give you something." He said in monotone.

"And that can't wait til' Monday?" I asked slightly raising my left eyebrow. I saw Pein's hand twitch. Maybe he's not used to someone talking back to him.

"That is Konan's idea." Pein stated. The guys in the room stayed quiet. All of them knew not to interfere with their leader's conversation. I smiled at this.

"Oh? Why is that Konan?" I turned to Konan as she looked at me. I also felt Itachi's gaze on me.

"Well, I just can't wait to give it to you since I am excited and I wanted to see where you live." Konan explained in a calm voice. She then got something from her bag and gave it to me.

I looked at the box she gave me. It is wrapped gently with a red bow tie. I gazed at Konan once again to ask for permission to open it and she nodded. I untangled the tie and I slowly opened the box. I swear, I could feel everyone's gaze on me, waiting for my reaction.

"Oh? So does this mean I am now a member of Akatsuki?" I asked as I looked at the box. Inside there was a necklace with red cloud on it. Beside the necklace was an Akatsuki ring with a kanji written for 'love'. It instantly reminded me of Gaara. I smiled once again at the thought.

"Hn." Itachi grunted. I think he noticed my sudden change of behaviour so he grunted at me.

"Well, thanks I guess. I think we're so crowded in here so why don't we move in a bigger place?" I asked.

"Let's go." Pein said as he slowly stood up along with Konan and the others.

"Come with me then." I said. Without knowing, I let go of Itachi's hands and walked up in the middle of the house. I feel like Itachi's frowning but I shrug it off.

"Where are you fucking going? I fucking thought we we're fucking gonna move into a fucking bigger place?" Hidan cussed. He never changed. I shook my head and kneel in the middle.

I slowly raised one of my house's tiles. All of them are curious to what I'm doing except Ino and Sasori of course. After lifting the tile, in there revealed a stairway down. I walked up to it, everyone followed. I then walked to open the lights and it shocked them when I did.

"Wow." They muttered.

I looked around the room. It's just a studio with music instruments on it. In the wall, there's an electric guitar and two acoustic guitars. In the far side corner, there lay the drums. In the other side was the grand piano. In the middle of the walls in the corner was a big TV screen and what seemed like a sound system. There's a whole body mirror like the one with dance studios. So practically, I think it's safe to say it's big enough.

While everyone was amazed once again, I sat on the floor with Sasori and Ino. Eventually, they got over it and sat in silence on the floor. That's when Ino suddenly spoke. "Saku, wait, today is Saturday isn't it?"

"Uhh, yeah, pretty much." I answered.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Ino asked. Shizzles! She noticed that.

"I resigned." I shrugged. Hopefully, she can't see behind it. Sure, Ino was kind of girlish and stuff but she wasn't that stupid.

"Resigned?" Ino used her mocking tone. Damn, this is like a time when I wish she's stupid.

"Fine. I got fired." I said not making eye contact. Now everyone is looking. Fuck my life.

"Again? That's the fourth this month. What did you do?" Ino asked in a panicked voice. Ino knew I have a hard time getting money co'z even if I'm a genius, I'm still underage so it really is hard to find a job.

"Ooooooh? Tobi doesn't know that Sakura-sama is working!" Tobi said while waving his arm thoughtlessly. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Shut up, Tobi un!" Deidara once again smacked Tobi's head. Itachi remained quiet though.

"What the fuck bitch? Who would fucking hire you!" Hidan shouted. Even though he's like that, I know he's surprised.

"Bitch is a dog and dog barks. Barks are on trees and trees are nature. Lastly, nature is beautiful so thank you for your wonderful compliment." I said with a fake smile.

"That doesn't fucking make sense!" Hidan spat.

"So is your Jashin-sama." I spat calmy.

"WHAT!" Hidan shouted.

"Are you deaf now?" I countered. Hidan is going to continue but Kakuzu smacked his head causing him to stop.

"So, you are working?" Konan asked calmly. People need to be like her sometime. At last, a person with manners.

"Yes. As you all know, I'm a scholar and I'm not rich." I stated calmly as I looked at her. I could feel Itachi's eyes. He hasn't said a word about anything yet and that makes me mentally nervous.

"Would you tell us why you got fired?" Konan asked. She looked at me.

"I beat a customer up." I looked away.

"You did what?" Konan asked almost shouting. Well, she's not as calm as I thought.

"It's okay Konan, she does that more often." Sasori finally spoke.

"Why is that, Sasori?" Zetsu asked. I came to like Zetsu's personality so it's all good.

"Every customer keeps pissing her off." Sasori answered.

"Did a customer pissed you off again?" Ino asked me. I nodded. I still feel Itachi' eyes.

"Wait, I'll tell you guys but I need to cook first so I'll go up. Wait here and do anything you want." I said as I stood up. I skipped breakfast to visit mom and they came so it must be time for lunch already.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen, I'm alone and doing the cooking or so I thought.<p>

"Hey." I heard that all too familiar voice.

"Hey, Uchiha." I looked up at him and he frowned. Why?

"What's wrong?" I asked. I'm getting slightly worried about him. He kept quiet with the whole interaction.

"Don't ride the motorcycle again." He said. What? He had no right to tell me what to do!

"No." I exclaimed as I continued to chop those vegetables.

"It's not safe." He said. Wait, is he worried about me? I decided to voice out my thoughts.

"Are you worried about me?" I asked as I looked into his eyes.

"Hn." Then he left.

But then again, he's just worried. I smiled thinking about it. Because I know that whatever happens, someone _cares_ about me. And not just someone, it's Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My reviewers are awesome. Thank you guys. Please update my newest chapter okay? Your reviews are one of my inspirations. Til' then~**

**TeenageCrisis**

**Cherrys-and-strawberrys**

**TDI-Ryro-Eclares**

**Yuki-Hime**

**Kaisell**

**ANIme K-POP Fan 4EVer ever**

**MystereKitsune**

**1sunfun**

**the black diamond gang**

**ChicFreakSistaFierce**

**Toyroys**

_Xoxo,_

**YhenCay (*.*)**


	9. Teacher

Through** My Boring Life**

**Summary:** I was asked out by Uchiha Itachi and before I can even blink, I'm already involved in Akatsuki. Oh, before I forget, I am Sakura Haruno, heiress of the Haruno Corp. But for them, I am just an ordinary sophomore student. Boring right? Not so much.

**A/N: **Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing last chapter. It made me happy knowing there's still a few who likes my story. By the way, the end of story is just my attempt to humor, please don't pummel me :)

**Toyroys** – Thank you. It means a lot to me to know that you like how I portray Itachi.

**Niixxy** – Hehehe. You just have to read to find out but trust me, it will get more and more interesting so lese continue to read and review. I appreciate it a lot.

**ANIme K-POP Fan 4Ever Ever** - Yep, I'll reveal it later or maybe sooner. You just have to wait. Thanks for the review by the way.

**Yay Yanie** – Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Naruto**_

* * *

><p><strong>"People may forget what you said but they will never forget how you made them feel."<strong>

_~ Carol Buchner_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Teacher<strong>

**Itachi's POV**

As I left the kitchen, I can't help thinking that there are so many things I still don't know about her. True, I am worried about her that's why I told her not to ride the motorcycle but riding a motorcycle isn't what a nerd to do. Sometimes, I just think that maybe this girl is hiding something, something big.

Without realizing, I was here already in her studio. Everyone is talking so I just listened.

"Hey guys, this studio is big. I can't imagine that there is something like this below her house." Konan stated as she looked around.

"Never knew that shorty can afford this." Kisame joined in.

"It's not that she can afford this. This house is where she lived with her mom so she doesn't pay rent. The studio goes with it." Ino explained while she examines her nails.

A series of Oh's and Ah's we're heard while something just clicked on my mind.

"Does she need these things?" I voiced out as Ino looked at me.

"She doesn't but she sometimes bent her frustrations in here." Ino answered while having this ad expression that I couldn't pinpoint.

"Ahh." I said.

Frustrations? Does she have problems? I couldn't help but worry knowing that I don't know many things about her. Another thing that bothered me was Sasori. He seemed to know many things about Sakura and it pissed me off. Real pissed.

While I was lost in thought, I didn't notice that Sakura is here.

"Guys, lunch is ready!" She said while everyone stood up.

"Yay! I got to eat Sakura's cooking!" Ino shouted as all of us turned at her.

"Tobi wants to know why Ino-chan is so excited!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Well, Sakura is a genius in cooking. Every food she makes is very delicious. Restaurant foods are no match for her cooking!" Ino answered.

"Oooooh, Tobi is excited to eat Sakura-sama's food then!" Tobi jumped.

Yes, I don't know many things about my little cherry blossom and it really pisses me off.

* * *

><p>Everyone is now gathered in the living room. The dining table is too little for everyone to eat so we're in the living room. As Sakura walked out of the kitchen, I can smell the aroma of the food she cooked. Even though I would never admit it, it smells good and I'm looking forward to taste her cooking.<p>

She then placed everything on the table in the living room.

"Everyone, dig in!" Sakura announced.

By now, everyone was kind of attacking the food. Number one being Kisame is not really surprising. Then the next one is Tobi and then Deidara and so on. After getting their portion of food, I decided to get mine. I sat next to Sakura after that. I tasted her food, it's amazing.

"Would you tell us what happened then?" Ino finally asked.

"You know Ino, sometimes I wish you we're stupid." Sakura retorted.

"Hm, I just know you the best so explain." Ino smiled.

I waited for Sakura to explain as I looked at her. If he just wanted to avoid answering the question or explaining what happened, she could just lie right? I was going to ask her but Sasori butted in.

"Sakura, we knows you're terrible at lying." Sasori stated as he looked at Sakura who muttered something like 'damn it'.

There it is again. Sasori knows her more than I do. What kind of relationship do they have? I gazed at Sakura and she seems to think what to do.

"Fine. It happened last week before I got involve in Akatsuki." Sakura started. All of us turned are ears on.

"While I was serving, there's a really freaky guy who I think needs a life or something. I then wal-" Sakura was cut off by Kisame who is still savouring the food he's eating.

"What's your work, shorty?" He asked.

"I'm a waitress. And don't call me shorty!" Sakura answered with irritating voice.

"You're short." Kisame explained.

"Well, you're freakishly tall!" Sakura explained.

"Hey!" Kisame shouted.

"Anyway, I walked up to him to get his orders but he suddenly got perverted and tried to grab my ass." Sakura looked at everyone for reaction.

What? Someone tried to grab her ass. That guy will pay for trying to harass my cherry blossom. Without realizing, I clenched my fist as it was turning white already. I just calmed down when Sakura held my hand as she reassured me that it's okay.

I looked at the whole Akatsuki for their reaction and it's really amusing. Kisame choked on his savoured food. Zetsu is arguing with he's split personality whether to kill the perverted guy or not. Deidara looks pissed. Pein and Konan wanted to murder the guy. Sasori just stared. Kakuzu pocketed he's money and narrowed his eyes. Hidan is planning to sacrifice the guy to his 'Jashin-sama'. And Tobi, is just Tobi.

It's safe to say that Akatsuki is really fond and protective of Sakura.

"So I beat him up." Sakura suddenly spoke. Everyone looked at her as if she grew two heads.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"Shorty, you beat him up?" Kisame asked incredulously.

"Who else?" Sakura stated obviously.

"So what happened to him that caused your job?" Ino asked in a calmer voice.

"Uhh, he's still in comatose right now." Sakura explained. We stared at her. She twitched.

"What he tried to do is unacceptable so I just taught him a lesson. I just broke his arms and legs and I pressure pointed him!" Sakura defended herself. Everyone still stared.

"Fine! I also punched his stomach and I broke some of his ribs. Happy?" she confessed.

Woah. I never knew that my Sakura can fight. I guess it is convenient. No one spoke. There is a really heavy silence right now.

"Is that fucking true?" Hidan broke the silence.

"Want me to do it to you?" Sakura mocked and it rhymes.

"Fuck no!" Hidan held his hands up for surrender. I smirked. That's my little cherry blossom alright.

I looked at her and she's smirking. But then Ino spoke.

"So now you don't have work just because of a perverted guy?" Ino stated rather calmly. Maybe this occurs more often? I wanted to ask. This time, everyone is done with their food. They looked at Sakura for answer.

"Wait, so a fucking guy wanted to harass a fucking nerd? I didn't know that fucking nerds are getting fucking harassed now!" Hidan cussed and shouted. Come to think of it, a nerd is like a serious type, they're not the one to be harassed but the flirty ones.

"Because Hidan, a perverted guy harasses anyone as long as it has a vagina or if I say it properly, a girl." Sakura calmly stated. It suddenly became quiet. Everyone is speechless.

"Did you just say vagina?" Konan asked after a long silence.

"Yeah, pretty much." Sakura answered while nodding her head.

"Why are you all so silent?" Sakura asked.

"I believe you just caught them off guard from the choice of your words." I stated because it seems that no one wanted to speak.

"Really?" she asked confused. I nodded my head. Why would a nerd say such a word like that?

"You mean vagina?" she said. I nodded once again.

"So, are you guys a virgin?" she asked. Everyone froze. It' not an everyday question.

"What's wrong with you shorty?" Kisame asked after recovering from shock. Sakura laughed.

"Nothing is wrong with her. It's just natural for her since she once worked as a teacher." Ino explained. She's just quiet the whole time.

"What's the connection? You just said she's a former teacher." I asked. I just recovered from getting off uard caused by the choice of words of Sakura.

"A former teacher who teaches Sex Education." Ino stated.

By now I'm sure that there is only one thing in Akatsuki's mind right now.

.

.

.

.

.

_What?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey guys, thanks again for my reviewers. Is this chapter good? Please tell me what you think.

**TeenageCrisis**

**Cherrys-and-strawberrys**

**TDI-Ryro-Eclares**

**Yuki-Hime**

**Kaisell**

**ANIme K-POP Fan 4EVer ever**

**MystereKitsune**

**1sunfun**

**the black diamond gang**

**ChicFreakSistaFierce**

**Toyroys**

**Yay Yanie**

**Niixxy**

_Xoxo,_

**YhenCay (*.*)**


	10. Help

**Through My Boring Life**

**Summary:** I was asked out by Uchiha Itachi and before I can even blink, I'm already involved in Akatsuki. Oh, before I forget, I am Sakura Haruno, heiress of the Haruno Corp. But for them, I am just an ordinary sophomore student. Boring right? Not so much.

**A/N: Hello guys! Another chapter for you guys. I wanted you all to know that your review are much appreciated. Tank you and keep reviewing.**

**Niixxy – **Thank you. It really is priceless.

**Cheerysmile – **Thank you.

**Toyroys – **Thank you. Hahaha, the idea you gave just popped in my mind and I think it's hilarious.

**ANIme K-POP Fan 4Ever ever – **To say I'm surprised by your review is an understatement. I'm well, shocked and overwhelmed. Thank you and it's just my attempt in humor if I must confess. Don't feel sorry for Itachi, he'll come around and have his own spotlight.

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Naruto**_

* * *

><p><strong>It is our special duty, that if anyone needs our help, we should give him such help to the utmost of our power.<strong>

~ Cicero

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Help<strong>

**Normal POV**

The whole Akatsuki is dumbfounded. They never expected Sakura, the calm and collected Sakura once taught sex education. It's just really weird but they don't know Sakura that much. As they recover from shockness, Tobi being Tobi just had to recover first and asked what everyone wanted to know.

"So is Sakura-sama experienced or is Sakura-sama is still a virgin?" Tobi asked curiously.

Sakura is even more amused that he knows what sex is but nonetheless, what would she say? Tobi is just Tobi with his weirdness on it. That's just luck though, Tobi is the unexpected the one in Akatsuki.

Everyone except Ino and Sasori leaned in to hear her answer. She must be experienced right? By now, everyone just forgot that Sakura is a nerd because of the weird events that occurred.

Sakura looked at her watch in her left hand as she spoke and got off her seat, "It's getting late, you should go home."

They fell off their seats as they have their what-the-hell face. Can you blame them? She just avoided the question.

"So are you a fucking virgin?" Hidan asked. There's no way he's gonna let it at that.

Sakura then turned to him and smiled calmly. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." She smiled as she walked away from the group.

The group just stared at her retreating figure long enough to be dumbfounded again.

* * *

><p>Akatsuki went home after a series of goodbye's and take care's.<p>

Itachi immediately walked into the Uchiha mansion to find it quiet and gloomy. He walked straight into his room and changed his attire to a black shirt and a blue short with many pockets. He walked up to his king sized bed as he stared in the ceiling thinking bout Sakura.

A soft knock woke him out of his reverie. "Come in." He muttered.

As the door opened, a maid who looks blushing came to view. She bowed, "Y-young m-master. M-master F-fugaku-sama w-wanted y-you to h-his o-office n-now." _Great, a stuttering fangirl_. Itachi thought.

"Thank you, I'll be there in a minute." Itachi said in monotone.

"H-hai" And then she walked out.

_Whatever he needs, I have a feeling that I won't like it very much_. He thought.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked in to her kitchen and started to wash the dishes. Apparently, she can't hold back the feeling of amusement she had in Akatsuki. It's surprising that this past week is not as boring as she thought. In the past two years, the decision to let herself get involved in Akatskuki was the thing she never regretted.<p>

After washing the dishes, she checked the refrigerator for the food she might cook tomorrow. She ran out of some ingredients so she decided to go to convenient store. Sakura went out but while she is walking, she heard a piercing scream.

"HELP!"

Because of instinct, Sakura ran in the direction of the scream which he recognized as a female voice. When she got there, what she saw shocked her. There are 12 thugs that are ganging on one girl but that didn't shock her. The fact that she knew the girl made her angry and narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Let go of Konan if YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Sakura screamed as every word got louder and louder.

* * *

><p>"Good evening father." Itachi greeted Fugaku as he stepped inside the office.<p>

"Sit down." Fugaku commanded as he looked up from what he was doing which Itachi guessed as paper works for the Uchiha Corp.

"Hai." Itachi then sat down in the chair across Fugaku.

"I heard you we're hanging out with some filthy civilian." Fugaku remarked as he stared in at Itachi.

"She's not filthy." Itachi retorted. He knows that Fugaku is talking about Sakura and he will not allow him to badmouth his cherry blossom.

"She might be a gold digger." Fugaku slight raised his voice. The fact that his son is starting to talk back to him is a sign that this girl is a bad influence.

"She never asked for money." Itachi said in a calmer voice and he's face is impassive.

"Maybe not yet." Fugaku narrowed his eyes. Now he's certain that this girl is a bad influence to his son.

"Sakura is not like that." Itachi said but still remained impassive.

"So her name is Sakura." Fugaku slightly smirked.

"You will not touch her." Itachi warned.

"I can do that." Fugaku's smirk widened.

"I will not let you." Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"Hm. She's a bad influence." Fugaku glared.

"You mean like you?" Itachi smirked.

"Itachi! How dare you talk back to me!" Fugaku shouted. He knew he had lost to his son because he lost his composure first.

"I'm going." Itachi said as he stood up. "And you will not touch her." Before he walked through the door and left a very angry Fugaku Uchiha.

Fugaku is now certain that he needed to dispose of this 'Sakura' girl immediately. He won't let her taint his son. Not if he can help it.

Little did he know that the one he's trying to dispose is a genius that hates to lose and more tricky than he could ever be.

* * *

><p>"S-sakura?" Konan mumbled as she struggled to get out of the thugs hands.<p>

"I will save you Konan." Sakura assured. The thugs then laughed and mocked her.

"You? You're just a weak little girl!" Thug #3 said.

"Hahaha. She must be joking!" Thug #6 told his comrades.

"Run away before you get hurt!" Thug #4 warned as he and he's comrades let out a knife from their pocket.

"Sakura, you should run! They're dangerous!" Konan shouted.

Sakura rushed forward with an unwavering determination. She will save Konan and that's what she's going to do. She avoided the knife that was lunged toward her and performed a roundhouse kick so he could take out two of the thugs. The other thug tried to punch her in the face but she stepped aside so he failed and punched his stomach with full strength that caused his ribs to get broken.

There are 9 left. Another one lunged at her using the knife but Sakura is faster so he knocked him out. His comrades became enraged to get beaten by a girl so they dashed together at her. Sakura knew what they're gonna do so she ducked causing them to fall down but before they could stand up, she managed to pressure point the five of them so that left 3 thugs.

The thugs left exchanged glances and the two of them threw their knives at Sakura while the other one is dangerously pointing the knife to Konan's neck. Sakura easily dodged the knives that we're thrown at her and looked at the thugs.

"Let her go." Sakura warned them.

"We will kill this girl if you don't walk away." One of the thugs remarked. Sakura slightly raised her eyebrow.

"You do know that if you let me go, I could go to the police and you wouldn't have time to ecape by then." Sakura smirked.

The thugs then became troubled. What are they gonna do? While they're tensed and nervous, Sakura took advantage of it and hit the one with the knife. She relentlessly beat up the remaining thugs and walked up to Konan.

"H-how did you do that?" Konan stuttered. She never knew Sakura is this strong to take out 12 thugs all by herself without a scratch.

"Let's get you bandaged first." Sakura smiled as she helped Konan stand up.

While they we're heading to Sakura's house, Sakura can't help to think that Konan had to know all about her secret but hey, atleast she_ helped_ her friend alright.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm still grateful for you reviews and I always will be. Thank you and keep reviewing. Tell me what you guys think.**

**TeenageCrisis**

**Cherrys-and-strawberrys**

**TDI-Ryro-Eclares**

**Yuki-Hime**

**Kaisell**

**ANIme K-POP Fan 4EVer ever**

**MystereKitsune**

**1sunfun**

**the black diamond gang**

**ChicFreakSistaFierce**

**Toyroys**

**Yay Yanie**

**Niixxy**

**Cheerysmile**

_Xoxo,_

**YhenCay (*.*)**


	11. Love

**Through My Boring Life**

**Summary:** I was asked out by Uchiha Itachi and before I can even blink, I'm already involved in Akatsuki. Oh, before I forget, I am Sakura Haruno, heiress of the Haruno Corp. But for them, I am just an ordinary sophomore student. Boring right? Not so much.

**A/N: **Heyy. A new chapter for you guys. Don't worry, this story still has a long way to go before the ending. I love my reviewers so much.

**Anime KPOP Fan 4ever Ever - **Overwhelmed, because I get to have reviews. Shocked, because it's long and well, I was just happy. I'm glad you liked the humor in it. I promise you'll get more Saso-Ita rivalry.

**Yuuko Azmasaki – **Don't worry, this story still has many unsolved plots so it's not yet the end. I'll try adding a sly Sakura though. Thanks for thinking that this is a great fic, it made me smile. Sasuke will come around, just wait for it.

**Cherrys and Strawberrys – **Thanks. Here's the next one, hope you'll love it too.

**Winged Angel 21 – **Yep. He doesn't evenk know who he's facing.

**Yay Yanie – **Thanks. I'll keep that in mind.

**Niixxy – **Uhuh. Very badass.

**I have a question guys and you must answer this please. Who in the guys of Konoha 12 you like the most except for Sasuke?**

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Naruto**_

* * *

><p><strong>Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength; loving someone deeply gives you courage.<strong>

~ Lao Tzu

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Love<strong>

**Sakura's POV**

We made it in my house with no problem. Now, I have to deal with telling her what she needs to know. We're sitting on a couch in my living room while I'm bandaging her wounds and I feel her staring intently at me.

"S-so, Sakura, c-can you tell me how can you beat up 12 thugs without having a single scratch?" Konan stuttered as I looked directly at her eyes.

"Can you tell me first as to how you ended up being there?" I remarked. She's supposed to go home with Pein so how did she end up there?

"I asked Pein to go without escorting me home. While I was walking, the thugs cornered me." Konan explained as she looked down at the floor to avoid my gaze.

"Then?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Uhh, they don't want money or anything. They waited for a chance to gang up on me so they could get revenge on Akatsuki." Konan said in a mellow voice that looks like she's about to cry.

"Revenge?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah. Akatsuki is not just a student council, we're also a gang. We ambushed them when they tried to conquer our area but they lost to us. I'm Akatsuki's angel though so I could take out five of them but not twelve." Konan explained in a soft voice.

"Oh." I muttered.

"Does that explains Hidan's vulgar language, Pein's God complex, Sasori and Itachi's impassive faces, Kakuzu's obsession with money, Deidara's stupid art explosion, Zetsu's split personality, Tobi having 5 year old brain and Kisame being a fish?" I asked incredulously co'z I can't stand her being sad and all.

Konan laughed. "That cracked me up!"

"You finally laughed." I smiled as she continued to laugh.

We we're interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"I'll get it. Stay here." I said.

* * *

><p>As I opened the door, I have a feeling that this will complicate things more.<p>

"What took you so long?" he asked impatiently.

"You don't have to knock. You have a key in my apartment for Pete's sake!" I said louder than I expected.

"Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." He said teasingly.

"Sasori!" that was when I shouted in his ears before I pouted then I busted out laughing while he is chuckling.

"What's going on?" someone asked in my back snapping me out of my laughter. Shit, I forgot about her.

"Well, come in Sasori." I said as he stepped inside the house.

This couldn't get anymore complicated.

* * *

><p>"Sakura, would you mind telling me why Sasori is here in the middle of the night?" Konan asked with a shock face.<p>

"Uhh..." I hesitated.

"Saku, I'm sure Konan is trustworthy. You can tell her your secret." Sasori said in monotone as he sat in a single chair.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!" Konan repeatedly shouted while covering her mouth with her hands.

"What?" I asked weirdly. She seems excited or something.

"Are you two having an intimate relationship?" Konan asked in a very serious voice.

Me and Sasori stared at each other for what seems like years. Then we busted out laughing.

"Hahaha, that's a good one." I said while laughing.

"It was rather hilarious." Sasori laughed.

When we cleared up our mood, we resumed talking.

"Of course not! Why Oh why would you think that?" I said in a mocking tone. There is no way I could have a relationship with Sasori. It's just not possible!

"That won't do. I hate to say it but we're cousins." Sasori explained.

"Yeah, yeah, ye- WAIT!" I suddenly shouted as they looked at me.

"What do you mean hate?" I looked at Sasori for answer but he just shrugged.

"How can you be cousins?" We looked at Konan. "I mean, Sasori's family is rich. He will soon be the president of Akasuna Toy Company. That's just not right and not to mention, he's related to Haruno Corp. While you are no offense but a plain civilian." Konan spoke wide eyed.

"Good. You know about him. Well, do you know Haruno Sakura?" I asked.

"Yeah. She's the heiress of Haruno Corporation. That girl is a genius but she suddenly disappeared two years ago. It was rumoured that President Cora Haruno is hiding her to the media until her 18th birthday." She said while nodding her head.

"It's me." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"I am Sakura Haruno." I repeated as I removed my lack wig and my eyeglasses so she could clearly see my face.

Konan was speechless while Sasori remained stoic. I still don't understand why he would say he hated being my cousin. Thoughts of the past came to me while I'm waiting for Konan to speak. I'm pretty sure that I won't be able to take it if I tell her my past.

"Sasori, please tell her everything she needs to know. I'm going to my room." I suddenly said as Sasori nodded his head in agreement. He knew I will break down if I stay so he stared at me with his 'dont-cry-stay-in-bed' look. I gave him a genuine smile in return.

* * *

><p>I leaned in my door with my eyes threatening to fall. I have to leave it to Sasori. I slowly walked into my bed so I could lie down. Today is just too much, Akatsuki visiting, Itachi holding my hand, saving Konan and telling her my past.<p>

Closing my eyes for sometime to stop the memories flooding in my mind. I can't sleep, I didn't take my medicine yet. I realized I left it in the kitchen so I need to go back.

* * *

><p>Upon walking out of my door, I heard some series of sobs. I knew it was Konan so I stayed in my spot to see and hear what's happening.<p>

"Th-that's horrible." She muttered while crying probably because Sasori told her already what happened.

"Even though she was loved, there are some people that are jealous of her. I am of no exception." Sasori continued.

"Why?" Konan asked still crying.

"She's the favourite grandchild of President Cora. I'm also a grandchild and I was born first but she's the favourite. Being the child I am, I got envious. Adding fuel to the fire, my dad died in a car accident. Looking for someone to blame, I blamed it on Sakura."

"Why would you blame her for something she didn't do?" Konan asked slightly furious because she already knew what past I had.

"I am still a kid. What would you expect? I wanted attention but no, they always give it to Sakura. My mom then remarried to Mr. Sabaku and she got pregnant so I was ignored yet once again. Seeing Sakura so happy, I wanted to stop it. I even asked myself of why would I have to experience this loneliness. So I once tried to kill her." Sasori lowered his head in shame.

"You tried to kill her? How could you!" Konan shouted. It just wasn't right for her to get angry for me.

"I know. I got a knife from the kitchen and I sneaked into her bedroom. We live in Haruno Mansion. She just moved in with her mother back then and I didn't know that it as because his father abandoned her. She always look happy to me that's why I never saw her sad."

"When I'm about to stab her, she whispered "Please stop." I snapped out of my reverie back then. I was about to run but she caught my hand and comforted me. I was able to tell her my feelings and sadness. She wanted to be my friend and she said she cared for me. The incident in her room never got out. It was our secret." Sasori smiled a genuine smile at the memory.

Konan was surprised to see Sasori smile. She's used to a stoic Sasori so she must have been taken aback.

* * *

><p>In the comfortable silence they shared, I decided that it was time to go in the kitchen to get my medicine. They seem to be deep in thought because they didn't noticed me.<p>

When I'm about to open the door to my bedroom, I heard Konan ask.

"You know Sasori, I wonder what made her sane after all the things in her past." Konan looked depressed.

"Who knows?" Sasori just shrugged. I heard enough.

I opened the door to my bedroom and looking at the clock, it was already 2 AM in the morning. I lied down to my bed after swallowing the pill which I consider my medicine.

What made me sane after the events of my past? I smiled at the thought because there's only one answer to that.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Love is what made me who I am right now._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heya. Thanks for reviewing. It really makes me so happy to know that there are still peoples who likes my story.**

**TeenageCrisis**

**Cherrys-and-strawberrys**

**TDI-Ryro-Eclares**

**Yuki-Hime**

**Kaisell**

**ANIme K-POP Fan 4EVer ever**

**MystereKitsune**

**1sunfun**

**the black diamond gang**

**ChicFreakSistaFierce**

**Toyroys**

**Yay Yanie**

**Niixxy**

**Cheerysmile**

**Yuuko Azmasaki**

**Winged Angel 21**

I was just wondering if Songfics aren't allowed in fanfiction? Please answer.

If you have time, please read my recently uploaded oneshot called** 'Sweet'**

_Xoxo,_

**YhenCay (*.*)**


	12. Basketball

**The Through My Boring Life**

**Summary:** I was asked out by Uchiha Itachi and before I can even blink, I'm already involved in Akatsuki. Oh, before I forget, I am Sakura Haruno, heiress of the Haruno Corp. But for them, I am just an ordinary sophomore student. Boring right? Not so much.

**A/N: Heya. This chapter is short but I promise you that the next chapter ill be 2x longer. It's so hard doin Itachi's POV but I hope I pulled it off. Anyway, this chapter is about Itachi's thoughts with his conversation with his dad. Enjoy ~**

**Yuuko Azmaski – **Welcome. I'll always mention my reviewers especially those who review every chapter co'z I treasure you guys too much. It made me smile once again that you liked last chapter. Belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year too.

**Anime KPOP Fan 4ever Ever – **It changes but there are still Saso-Ita rivalry. Okay, I'll try reading Vengeance if I have time. I'll review as well. Just for you.

**Teenage Crisis –** Thank you but what if the story is based on this one song?

**Niixxy –** Me too, I never liked Sasuke especially in Shippuuden. He's an ass there. No offense to those who like Sasuke. Thanks for the review. It was appreciated.

**Raven Rose 11 –** Thank you. I'm glad you liked it.

**Black Snake Eyes –** Okay. I always update on time or earlier.

**The Pink Stripes –** Thank you. I almost thought you're a different person.

This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers last chapter and to Yay Yanie who saved me from my weird phobia last Christmas. That's all.

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Naruto**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Good, better, best. Never let it r<strong>**est. Until your good is better and your better is best."**

~ Tim Duncan

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Basketball<strong>

**Itachi's POV**

My father won't give up that easily. He will think of ways to get rid of Sakura. But I won't lose co'z I already told myself that I won't let her get sad when the hospital incident happened. I leaned back to my bed to think of ways to counter what his father plans to do.

* * *

><p>I woke up due to the shimmering sunlight that reflects on my bed. I took a shower to refresh my mind. Akatsuki decided to meet in the base which is our hang out place. After shower, I pulled on my black shirt and white short that goes up to my knees.<p>

Walking out of my door, I went to the dining room to eat breakfast hoping not to find my father. Luck was on my side, I found it empty so I sat down and started to at what was on the table. It was great but I couldn't help remembering Sakura's cooking.

Noticing what I'm thinking, I shrugged it off. I know I like Sakura but I am not gonna let her take over my mind.

_Not for now._

* * *

><p>Getting to the base isn't that eventful. The base is just like a mansion combined with our wealth. It's not as nearly big as Uchiha Mansion but it will do. We don't need a bigger mansion though.<p>

When I went inside, I was welcomed by a whining Tobi.

"Itachi-senpaiiiiiiii!" Tobi whined.

"What is it, Tobi?" Normally I would ignore it but I got nothing to do.

"Deidara-senpai is hurting Tobi just because Ino-chan can't come." Tobi explained while jumping up and down.

"Hn." I grunted. It was just a minor problem for whoever's sake!

I went to the couch of the living room. The living room is big. It's bigger than Sakura's house. There's a big TV flat screen and some sofas that compliments the slightly brown walls.

"Hey, Itachi." Kisame greeted as I sat on the couch.

Everyone is here except for Konan and Sakura. Sakura again? I really need to stop thinking about her for now.

"Do any of you know where Konan and Sakura are?" Pein suddenly asked as we looked at him.

Silence.

"No one?" Pein repeated.

Another silence occurred but that was until Sasori spoke.

"They're having their girl time." Sasori said.

"Pfft... Girl time?" Kisame almost laughed.

"I see." Pein said while nodding his head in understanding.

"Hn." I grunted. How did he know that?

"Ooooooohhh, Tobi wants to play basketball with his senpais!" Tobi suggested.

"That's a pretty good idea." Kisame smirked.

"Why don't we, un?" Deidara stood up.

"Let's fucking change our damn clothes then." Hidan cussed.

* * *

><p>We changed our clothes from casual to jersey. Our jersey is black with red clouds on it. In the back, there lay the family crest or what represent ourselves. My jersey has an Uchiha fan on it with my name written in the back. Kisame looks the same but instead of a fan, he has a sword embedded on it which he calls Samehada.<p>

Pein has ringed crest on his back while Hidan has his Jashin-sama symbol. Tobi has Uchiha crest too, he's still an Uchiha after all. Deidara has this bomb as a symbol for his belief 'Art is a Bang' thing. However, the opposite side of him was Sasori who had this 'Art is Eternal' belief but he has sand as a symbol. Kakuzu of course has money on his back.

Meanwhile, Zetsu did'nt change into his jersey. He decided to be the referee for us.

"Let's choose teams. I will be that captain of one team so who's the other?" Pein asked.

"It would be fair if Itachi got the role." Kakuzu suggested after putting down his 'oh-so-beloved' money.

"Hn." I grunted in return.

"How do we settle teams, Itachi?" Pein asked looking directly at me but I just shrugged and remained impassive.

"Tobi thinks that Itachi-senpai and Leader-sama should just play rock-paper-scissors!" Tobi yelled as we turned to him.

"What the fuck Tobi?" Hidan looked at Tobi in a weird way.

"It's actually a good idea." Kakuzu nodded his head.

"Let's get this over with." Pein said.

We did the rock-paper-scissors. So far, I got Hidan and Kisame while Pein got Kakuzu and Sasori. Only Tobi and Deidara left. I did the scissors while Pein did paper.

"I choose Tobi." I decided it would be amusing to see Deidara get all riled up to being left alone.

"Yay! Tobi is very happy!" Tobi chirped.

"Why choose Tobi un!" Deidara protested but I just gave him the famous Uchiha smirk which annoyed him even more.

* * *

><p>The game was actually pretty interesting to say the least. My team was in the lead. Right now, the ball was in Tobi's hand. He was actually pretty good at dodging especially it irritates his senpai.<p>

"Tobi! Give me the ball! Damn it, un!" Deidara said in a very irritated voice.

"Tobi thought you we're suppose to guard the ball from senpai!" Tobi said while dribbling the ball.

"Damn you, un!" Deidara felt his ego being stepped on. It was rather amusing that Deidara can't get the ball from Tobi.

I still have my guard even though they are constantly bickering. To my surprise, Sasori is the one guarding me with his very own smirk. Still, was Pein underestimating him? No, he would not think that.

"Getting irritated are we?" Sasori said while having his smirk.

"Hn." My face remained stoic. I won't let him getting the satisfaction of having a reaction from me.

"I know your family very well Uchiha." Sasori continued to smirk as I glared.

"My point, I won't let anyone hurt Sakura." Sasori remarked.

I was about to retort but the sound of the whistle which Zetsu held for being the referee. The result is not much of a difference. Our team won by 2 points which Tobi did surprisingly. After that, the events we're uneventful.

* * *

><p>I went home afterwards thinking back what Sasori said. I don't like his tone of voice that screamed authority. He was always close to Sakura. It always irritates me how can they interact so easily. As if I would let my father hurt Sakura.<p>

_No, I would not let him, not if I can help it._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Heya! I got really good reviewers last chapter. I hope you liked this chapter as well and review for it. Anyway, these are my awesome reviewers so far.

**TeenageCrisis**

**Cherrys-and-strawberrys**

**TDI-Ryro-Eclares**

**Yuki-Hime**

**Kaisell**

**ANIme K-POP Fan 4EVer ever**

**MystereKitsune**

**1sunfun**

**the pink stripes**

**ChicFreakSistaFierce**

**Toyroys**

**Yay Yanie**

**Niixxy**

**Cheerysmile**

**Yuuko Azmasaki**

**Winged Angel 21**

**Raven Rose 11**

**Black Snake Eyes**

Do you guys like **NaruSaku**?

_Xoxo,_

**YhenCay (*.*)**


	13. Challenge

**The Through My Boring Life**

**Summary:** I was asked out by Uchiha Itachi and before I can even blink, I'm already involved in Akatsuki. Oh, before I forget, I am Sakura Haruno, heiress of the Haruno Corp. But for them, I am just an ordinary sophomore student. Boring right? Not so much.

**A/N: **Heya guys! As I promised, this is a longer chapter than normal. You could even check the number of words. Thanks for the wait and reviews. Please continue giving reviews though, it keeps me and the story alive.

**Yuuko Azmasaki – **Great. Thanks for liking it. Anyway, your suggestion was pretty good but I already planned what would happen next and I think you'll like it too. I will be waiting for your review.

**Niixxy **– I thought I was the only one who doesn't like him in shippuuden but you do too. Yay! I found acompanion. Haha, I guess I did good on Itachi's POV, it was really hard making his POV. Thanks again for the review.

**Anime KPOP Fan 4Ever Ever – **Yes, he will really continue making Itachi curious and jealous. That's why here will be more Saso-Ita rivalry. Thanks for the review.

**Black snake eyes – **Yep, it will get better and better. Just stay tune. Thanks for the review.

**Raven Rose 101 – **Thanks for review. Me too, I like NaruSaku but it depends on the story.

**Cherrys and Strawberrys –** Yep, my reviewers are awesome like you. Thanks for review and answering my question. I appreciate it.

**The Pink Stripes –** Yay, you like it! I really try to relate the quotes with every chapter and it's getting hard. Thanks for the encouragement, it made me smile.

This chapter is dedicated to my reviewer last chapter and especially to **Anime KPOP Fan 4Ever Ever **for being my 50th reviewer. Enjoy~

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Naruto**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Challenges makes you discover things about yourself that you never really knew. They are what make the instrument stretch – what make you go beyond the norm."<strong>

~Author Unknown

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Challenge<strong>

**Normal POV**

Sakura woke up with a new start without the sound of her annoying alarm clock. Her mind had been an ease ever since she let Konan in her life. She had been a great friend to her. It's been a month since she got involved in Akatsuki. A week since she told Konan everything.

Setting things side, she entered her bathroom to take a shower and calm herself for even just a short time. Being with Akatsuki is tiring because most likely, they have different personalities to cope with.

After taking her peaceful shower, she pulled on her black fitted pants and white shirt with Sakura flowers designed on it. She went to the kitchen to cook omelette rice for her breakfast. Sakura ate slowly and surely. She picked up her bag, locked the door and went to garage to take out her motorcycle.

'_Maybe I should get a new wig?'_ she thought as she put on her helmet and pulled out the keys from her pocket.

* * *

><p>Going to her first class, she noticed the students became unbelievably quiet. Ever since the 'Sakura-sama Incident' happened, she was never bothered. Ironically, she missed those things because it makes things interesting for her who hates boredom for about right now.<p>

"Saku!" someone called her. She whipped around to find out Konan running towards her.

Tackle. Twitch.

"Konan, please get off." Sakura said rather calmly while standing up.

"Hehe, sorry. I am just excited to see you!" Konan chirped like Tobi.

'_Never knew she could act like Tobi' _Sakura thought while mentally smiling.

"Saku!"

Immediately, Sakura snapped out of her reverie and focused on Konan. They became quite closer than she thought they would be. Konan told her secrets to Sakura which she was proud for.

"What is it? Sakura asked with a smile. A genuine smile which she only gives to the people she deemed worthy.

"Nothing, I just missed you. See you later at lunch." Konan waved before walking away.

The bell rang at that exact moment signalling that it's time for classes. Sakura merely smiled.

* * *

><p>It s lunch time and it's decided that Akatsuki will eat their lunch on the council room. Sakura sat in the couch next to the emotionless Itachi who hasn't said a word since the beginning. Everyone as already seated in their on place.<p>

Sakura looking around the room which is big to find something interesting, she caught sight of what like a hidden door behind the bookshelf in the far side corner. Curiously, she got up causing everyone to look at her. She slowly approached the bookshelf and pushed it aside revealing a wooden door with a red cloud decorated on it.

"What's inside this?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Wow, you actually found it." Konan stated with a smile plastered on her face.

"It's like a bedroom. There are 12 beds inside that room and we included yours." Pein explained rather proud to have a new sharp member like Sakura.

"And why would you put a secret room inside a room?" Sakura tilted her head in confusion.

"That's because we either sleep or rest in there." Kakuzu answered as he took the time to look at her. Sakura just nodded and put back the shelf so she could sit beside Itachi on the couch

"What did you two do last Sunday?" Pein asked Konan and Sakura who snapped their heads to his attention.

"Well, we had a super fun date!" Konan exclaimed loudly.

Itachi and Pein flinched. Sasori looked impassive and the rest looked at Konan, Sakura, Itachi and Pein over and over again.

"You had a date un?" Deidara voiced out his thoughts.

"No fair! Since when did you two got so close!" Ino shouted with her vice laced a hint of jealousy for not knowing what happened to her bestfriend.

"A...date?" Pein asked while his eye narrowed.

"Yeah, with each other!" Konan giggled because she could sense Pein's jealousy fade.

"Hn." Itachi grunted. For a moment, even though he would never admit it, he was relieved. He would never forgive someone who would go and try to date what was his. He had never spoken a word because he hadn't felt the need to.

_(__People killin', People dyin', Children hurt and hear them cryin'? Can you practice what you preach? And would you turn the other cheek? Father, fath-)_

"Saku, your phone." Ino reminded.

"I heard it." Sakura calmly stated as she searched for her phone in her bag.

"Hello?" Sakura answered her phone after finally finding it.

"_Hey, it's me!"_

"Babe?" Sakura couldn't help her smile. It's been a while since she talked to her sandy cousin.

"_Yes! The one and only Temari, at your service!"_

Temari Sabaku is her cousin who is the half sister of Sasori. She has blonde hair tied in four ponytails and she works as a supermodel which is her ambition. She is currently 14 years old.

"I missed you, did you know that?" Unknown to Sakura, the whole Akatsuki is looking at her curiously to know who this 'babe' is. Itachi froze in his seat and couldn't help his jealousy even though he would never admit it, to whoever his Sakura calling 'babe'.

"_I know babe, I missed you more!"_

"So why did you call?" Though Sakura wanted to talk to her so badly, she also wanted to know why she would call.

"_Oh, I almost forgot. Grandma told me that she may not call you this week to check up on you for your so-called '3 years vacation'. I mean, how long are you gonna stay like that!"_

Sakura laughed. She's close to Temari as much as she's close to Ino. Meanwhile, Sasori and Ino already knew who she's taking to due to the indication of 'babe' which she always use when she talks to Temari. Konan just raised an eyebrow guessing it's one of Sakura's family member calling her.

"All in due time babe." _Crap, I can't believe I forgot that Grandma's supposed to call today to check up on me. _She thought mentally slapping herself for being so forgetful.

"_Okay, but you better come back soon!"_

"Yeah, there still a year." Sakura explained as Itachi glared at her phone and mentally growling in Sakura's 'babe'.

"_Anyway, Kankurou's birthday is coming up soon and he will greatly appreciate it if you could visit?"_

"Hmm, good idea and I get to see my panda." She smiled at the very thought of seeing her panda.

"_Gaara? Of course he will be there and he misses you too, a lot."_

Sakura can't contain herself at the thought of his adorable cousin causing her to squeal. Yes, squeal like an annoying fangirl. (**A/N:** Who wouldn't? I mean, insert a chibi Gaara here.)

The last time she saw Gaara was when he is 7 years of age. Around her, everyone was dumbfounded except for Sasori and Ino who already witnessed this side of her many times. The others can't believe what they we're looking at right now.

'_Is this really Sakura?'_ they thought.

Itachi was the most shocked of them all. He could hardly believe that Sakura, his Sakura is squealing like a fangirl, the one Sakura loathes with passion. To his utmost irritation, it is not him that caused her like that. It was someone else.

'_It should be me she's squealing about!'_ Itachi thought having mental fit to his self.

"Seriously babe, I miss him the most! Is he the same as always?" Sakura giggled while everybody stared.

Itachi is battling with himself. It's taking his everything to control himself from destroying the phone that Sakura's holding. Hearing the word 'him' from Sakura mouth did not help at all.

"_Of course! You know what? I think you should just wait for a few more years and you could date him!"_

Sakura stiffened. She never thought of that. Why? Its just wrong. Peoples shouldn't date their cousin. It's wrong, so wrong. It's not even legal.

"BABE! How could you think that! I don't do incest! It's so wrong!" Sakura yelled louder than she expected. From the other line, Temari could've swore one of her ear is gone deaf.

In the sidelines, Sasori and Konan flinched. Konan remembered very clear what Sasori told her the day she knew Sakura's past and secrets.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"You know Sasori, I wonder what made her sane after all the things in her past." Konan looked depressed. She didn't notice Sakura listening to their conversation.

"Who knows?" Sasori just shrugged.

"Anyway, about the thing you just said to me, you said earlier that you hate to say that Sakura is your cousin." Konan stated as she contemplated something s to why would he hate it.

"I did say that." Sasori looked impassive as ever.

"Why? Do you still blame her for your childhood?" Konan asked after thinking about it.

"NO!" Sasori shouted and Konan was shocked to his sudden outburst. She had never seen him that frustrated or was it pushy?

"I mean, I don't hate her. I just hate being her cousin." Sasori for once have shown emotion. You could clearly see in his eyes the sadness and longing. _'But longing for what?'_ Konan thought.

"Then why?" Konan decided to pull his answers from him.

"I... I just...love her." Sasori bowed his head down so she couldn't see his eyes.

"Of course you love her! You're cousins!" Konan exclaimed.

"I'm in love with her damn it!" Sasori nearly shouted as he looked at Konan's shocked face.

"I know it's illegal and could never happen but I can't stop it." Sasori continued to explain while Konan is recovering from shock.

"Okay, I get it. I like you more than the Uchiha anyway." Konan smiled. She never really got in the way with love and she feels like Sasori needed some support he can get.

After hearing what she said, Sasori smiled, the one that she always show to Sakura but this time it's different, someone had supported him and he needed it the most.

_End of Flashback._

* * *

><p>'<em>What are you going to do now, huh, Sasori?' <em>Konan thought as she watched Sasori in the corner of her eyes.

"_Well, it's time for my photoshoot, talk to you later. Muah!"_

"Bye." Sakura hastily ended the phone call. She's still mad about what she said.

For awhile now, Itachi couldn't stop himself any longer. He wanted to strangle someone right now. But at least right now, he admitted to himself that he is jealous.

_Jealous_ as he can be. More than anyone would've suspected.

When he looked at Sasori, he saw a flash in his eyes and at that moment, a _challenge_ has been made. Uchiha Itachi never lose not now, not ever especially now because Sakura is _his_ and he _won't_ let her go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Here are my awesome reviewers who makes me smile every single day.

**TeenageCrisis**

**Cherrys-and-strawberrys**

**TDI-Ryro-Eclares**

**Yuki-Hime**

**Kaisell**

**ANIme K-POP Fan 4EVer ever**

**MystereKitsune**

**1sunfun**

**the pink stripes**

**ChicFreakSistaFierce**

**Toyroys**

**Yay Yanie**

**Niixxy**

**Cheerysmile**

**Yuuko Azmasaki**

**Winged Angel 21**

**Raven Rose 11**

**Black Snake Eyes**

_Xoxo,_

**YhenCay (^.^)**


	14. Weird

**The Through My Boring Life**

**Summary:** I was asked out by Uchiha Itachi and before I can even blink, I'm already involved in Akatsuki. Oh, before I forget, I am Sakura Haruno, heiress of the Haruno Corp. But for them, I am just an ordinary sophomore student. Boring right? Not so much.

**A/N: **Heya, another update for you guys. Glad you liked last chapter, I hope you like this as well. Don't forget to lave a review okay?

**Yuuki Hime 2097 – **It is but there will be confrontation about Saku and Saso but not now.

**Niixxy** – Nope. Saso-Ita rivalry will continue. I'll be using it for ItaSaku romance. Hehe. Yup, Sasuke sucks. No offense to Sasuke lovers though. Gaara really is adorable especially the chibi version. :P

**Yuuko Azmasaki **– Hehe, you'll find out soon. I find it really hard to write hi chapter because of the challenge but damn, I liked this chapter. It's okay as long as you review, I'm grateful for it. :D

**Black Snake Eyes** – Yep, I also liked how I turned this story for their rivalry. Hehe, such nickname for her cousins. .

**Princess of the White Wolves** – Thank you :D

**Anime KPOP Fan 4ever Ever** – Thanks Ichigo-chan, glad you liked it. Haha, I told you I would put Saso-Ita rivalry.

**Cheerysmile **– Oooooh, you just have to wait for Sasuke, he's not gonna come up until the later chapters. ;)

Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to my reviewers last chapter. Enjoy :D

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Naruto**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>We are all a little weird and life's a little weird and when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and call it love."<strong>

~ Author Unknown

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Weird<strong>

**Sakura's POV**

Temari is really an idiot! I never even thought of what he said. It's forbidden and worst of all, illegal. Sigh, it's really a tiring day right now. Maybe it's better to go home and ditch school? Sounds good. I got up on the couch but before I could move, Itachi caught my wrist.

"What?" I said as irritated s possible. Today is just not my day. I forgot that Grandma is supposed to call. Temari is being weird, really weird. Last but not the least, Uchiha is holding my wrist too tight for my liking.

"Where are you going?" Finally, the Uchiha answered.

"Home." I muttered.

"You're not gonna go fucking home without fucking explanation!" Hidan yelled while standing up.

"Hm, for once I agree with the cusser." Kakuzu joined.

"What was that un?" Deidara asked

Ino, Sasori and Konan just kept quiet which I am kinda thankful for.

"Explanation for what?" I asked pretending that I don't know.

"Don't be ridiculous." Itachi said as I turned to him and narrowed my eyes.

"Yeah un! What about the squeal you just did?" Deidara chimed in.

"Shut up Blondie!" I turned to him and glared but I went back immediately at glaring at the Uchiha.

"Listen here, I don't need to explain anything. I'm pretty pissed off right now so if you'll excuse me."

I forcefully removed my hands from him and went out.

In the school parking lot, I started my motorcycle but then the Uchiha followed me.

"Hey." He greeted as I ignored him.

I don't know hat came to him but he gripped my upper arm. And yes, it hurts.

"What are you doing?" I asked irritated.

"Who was that?" He asked. Is that anger in his eyes?

"Who was who?" I said. I don't really understand what came to him but hell, I'm enjoying his outburst!

"Who are you talking in the phone?" He remarked as I raised my left eyebrow.

"Why do you want to know?" I retorted as I was getting more pissed right now. Come to think of it, we're answering questions with questions.

"Why don't you answer?" His grip in my arm is tightening.

"Why would I?" I said with a bit of anger. Don't blame me, his grip is starting to hurt me.

"Would you just tell me?" He said slightly frustrated and not mad anymore. I don't get him alright.

"Would you let go of my arm?" Hah! There's no way I'm gonna lose with the questions answering question we have started.

He let go of my arm but he's focus is still on mine.

"Now who was on the phone?" He asked again not letting go of the topic. What's gotten into him?

"Why do you care?" I asked pushing him more. I'm not gonna let him like that.

"Why not just tell me? Damn it!" Ooooh, someone's beyond frustrated. But then it hit me, like a fucking arrow in the brain. I inwardly smirk at the realization.

"Are you jealous?" I asked with a hint of satisfaction.

Silence. Twitch. Groan.

"No." He said firmly.

"Hah! You answered my question first!" I mentally did a victory dance.

"Damn." He muttered. I don't get why he's jealous. It's not like he has feelings for me right? He's just bored that' why he asked me out right? Right?

I decided to walk home with a frustrated Uchiha. When I looked into his eyes, I see something I couldn't quite explain. His eyes just made me uneasy. He's just quiet the whole time that it's actually bugging me.

"Uchiha." I called him as he looked straight to me. _'Wait, is he scowling?'_

"Uhh, the phone. I mean the one I'm talking in the phone is my friend. You don't need to think about it." I explained hoping to get the Uchiha in his usual self. '_Goodness! What have I done in the high and mighty Uchiha?'_

"Hn." He grunted at me. He just grunted at me!

'_Why is he giving me the silent treatment?'_

I sighed. I didn't even notice that we're already in my house. We stood in the doorway outside while I'm reaching for the keys in my pocket. When I successfully opened the door, I turned to face him.

"Thank you for walking me home, Uchiha." I said politely.

Silence.

"Uchiha, the one I'm talking in the phone is a girl." I said confirming his thought if it was a guy as he looked at me.

'_Finally, I got his attention. Hurray!'_

"Hn." He just grunted again but I know his frustration already disappeared.

Before I walked inside, I did a little thing that I think will calm him. I brushed my lips in his cheeks ever so slowly. He's rather shocked but before he could retort back at me, I closed the door and went inside leaving him alone and stiff.

When I closed the door, I slid my back in it and before I knew I was sitting. My heart beat quicken as if it wanted to explode. My face flushed in horrifying shades of red. My eyes widened in shock.

'_No, it shouldn't be like this. I'm starting to like him more than I should. This had to end before it gets too complicated.'_

* * *

><p>Unknown to Sakura, outside of her house is a shocked Itachi. But when realization hit him, he smirked. Sakura is his. She's the only one who made his heart skipped.<p>

_Sasori you better ready to lose because I won't hand her over to you. _Itachi thought.

Sasori = 0 Itachi = 1 Itachi's smirk widened as the realization in their challenge and the invisible scoreboard they had created.

* * *

><p>I went back to my bed after the little incident earlier. I should really get some sleep.<p>

The next day, I woke up a little early than expected. Doing the same thing every morning is really boring. After fixing myself, I heard a knock from the door. When I opened it, Sasori's face came to view.

"Hey." He said as he continued standing in front of me.

"Uhh, hey. Why are you here?" I asked suspiciously. He doesn't visit me in school days so I got suspicious.

"Walking you to school." He answered impassively.

"Oh." Was all I could say. Why is everyone being so weird lately?

"By the way, I rode your motorcycle here from school. You gave me the spare key so I figured doing you a favour." He said as he shifted position.

"Thanks, I guess." I thanked him while I turned my back to get my bag.

He's really suspicious. You see, Sasori don't do favours. So why now? Tsk, whatever, I don't care as long as he doesn't bother me.

While walking to school, I noticed something different about him. I don't know what but he's just more... I don't know... Dashing? Perhaps he's in love? I inwardly laughed. Sasori being a lovesick puppy is just hilarious, I can't even imagine it.

"What are you thinking?" he asked as he looked at me.

"Uhh, nothing but can I ask you something?" I said as I looked up to him.

"Spill." He said.

"Did hell freeze over? How come you're doing favours?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'm not answering that." He said as he continued walking.

"Wait, are you in love?" I asked as I followed him. He stopped walking and did I just saw a twitch?

"Hah! You're so in love!" I laughed hard enough to piss him off.

"Shut up, Sakura." He said and I could see his cheeks with a tint of red. Oh my, is he blushing?

"So who's the _unlucky_ girl?" I asked him as we continued walking.

"No one." He said rather quickly than it should be.

"Heh." I snorted. I didn't even realize that we're already on the school grounds.

"You should really stop that." He said with a... smile?

"Stop what?" I asked in confusion.

"Asking unnecessary things." He answered as he faced me.

"Shut up." I pouted in front of him. Heh, he's spoiling me everytime I did that.

"Hmmm." He hummed and suddenly, he leaned on me and kissed my forehead as my eyes widened. He never does that. What?

"See ya later." He walked inside the building smirking and leaving me shocked, dumbfounded and well stupefied.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Why are people so weird lately?_

Sasori = 1 Itachi = 1 =D

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **My awesome reviewers, don't forget to leave a review for me.

**TeenageCrisis**

**Cherrys-and-strawberrys**

**TDI-Ryro-Eclares**

**Yuki-Hime**

**Kaisell**

**ANIme K-POP Fan 4EVer ever**

**MystereKitsune**

**1sunfun**

**the pink stripes**

**ChicFreakSistaFierce**

**Toyroys**

**Yay Yanie**

**Niixxy**

**Cheerysmile**

**Yuuko Azmasaki**

**Winged Angel 21**

**Raven Rose 11**

**Black Snake Eyes**

_Xoxo,_

**YhenCay (^.^)**


	15. Connections

**The Through My Boring Life**

**Summary:** I was asked out by Uchiha Itachi and before I can even blink, I'm already involved in Akatsuki. Oh, before I forget, I am Sakura Haruno, heiress of the Haruno Corp. But for them, I am just an ordinary sophomore student. Boring right? Not so much.

**A/N: **Heyy, this is the chapter 14. Hope you guys like it ~

**Yuuko Azmasaki – **Haha, thanks. I enjoyed reading your review. I hope you like this chapter too. :D

**Kieloves 2 read . com – **Thank you. Your review really made me smile to the core. I hope you'll continue giving reviews. It makes me really encouraged. :D

**Niixxy – **Yep, they'll never expect it. Fugaku is one bad guy.

**Angry Italian Woman **– Thank you. I'm really happy you took time reading this even though you like SasoSaku more. :D

**Black Snake Eyes – **He is jealous. Yes, it's a tie. Hahahaha. :D

**Raven Rose 101 – **Hahaha, but it's not like she's so dense. She'll know it soon. :D

**The Pink Stripes – **It's okay. I won't really get mad for not reviewing. At least you care to give me one. I'm really happy for it. :D

**Anime KPOP Fan 4ever Ever – **Thanks Ichigo-chan. I was actually worried you won't review since you're on the last message. :D

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Naruto**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>A man with convictions finds an answer for everything. Convictions are the best form of protection against the living truth."<strong>

~Author Unknown

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Connections<strong>

**Itachi's POV**

I'm in the council room right now waiting for the others to come. Others, meaning Sakura and Sasori. It's been our hang-out place in school and we don't go in the cafeteria regularly anymore. While sitting on the couch, I can't help but remember what happened last night between me and my cherry blossom.

She kissed me in the cheek. But why? That's what I was asking myself last night. Maybe to calm me down? Or maybe she felt my distress over the topic? I was too lost in thought that I didn't realize that Sasori is already here smirking at me. He's FUCKING smirking at me!

The door opened to reveal Sakura, the subject of our competition.

"Hey guys!" She greeted while sitting beside me. _'Ha! Take that you bastard Sasori!'_

"Hey, Sakur- wait!" Ino said while talking to Sakura.

"Wait what?" Sakura asked.

"Is that a blush?" Ino asked while having this shocked face. "Are you actually blushing?" She repeated.

"Don't be ridiculous." Sakura answered. This got my attention who dares make my Sakura blush! I looked at Sasori for his reaction, and WTF! He's smirking at me, AGAIN!

"You're blushing." Ino stated.

"No, I'm not." Sakura retorted.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes."

"NO!" Ino shouted.

"Wait, Yes! Damn it!" Ino muttered. Sakura smirked in triumph.

"You can't win against me, Ino. You should know that by now." Sakura said in calm but serious voice.

"Hmph. I know that. The only one who can win against you is _him_." Ino crossed her hands into her chest as she pouted. Who is _him_?

Sakura twitched and grabbed the nearest thing on her place which is undoubtedly, a book.

"Don't include _him_ in your antics, Ino!" Sakura threw the book at Ino and let's just say she wasn't able to dodge. Who the hell is _him_? I looked at Sasori and saw him twitch.

Ino's eyes widened realizing her grave mistake.

"I-I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm not doing i-it again." Ino lowered her head in shame. Why is she bowing? More importantly, WHO THE HELL ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT!

I hate it when I don't know something. It makes me feel clueless and dumb, but no! Uchihas aren't dumb. That's for weak people. _'This sucks but I'm not Uchiha Itachi for nothing, I'm gonna find out everything about you, Sakura Hikari.'_

* * *

><p>Everyone calmed down already. Akatsuki is shocked about the sudden outburst. But everything is okay now. Well, not entirely. We we're discussing about the upcoming birthday of Deidara in May 5 which is tomorrow. They wanted a party but I couldn't care less.<p>

"Anyway, Sakura, why are you grinning like a Cheshire cat?" Ino asked while I looked at them. Everybody stopped and looked at Sakura.

"Heh, glad you asked." Sakura smirked while he looked at Sasori. The said guy narrowed his eyes playfully.

'_Damn, what are they doing! Flirting silently like that!'_

"And?" Ino asked curiously.

"What are you fucking thinking?" Hidan asked gripping his Jashin necklace.

"Tell us, un!" Deidara joined in.

"Well, because that-" she pointed at Sasori "-guy is in love!" I unconsciously gripped my hands. Are they hiding something from me?

I looked at Sasori and the others for reaction. Sasori glared playfully at Sakura. Kisame stopped eating in shock. Zetsu looked weird. Konan silently giggled which leads to a possibility that she knows something we don't. Pein and Kakuzu just stared. Hidan's and Deidara's jaw dropped. Tobi as always is just being his Tobi self.

"It's not possible, un! Sasori-danna is an emotionless puppet, un!" Deidara chirped after recovering. Some of them nodded their heads in agreement.

Sakura snapped, "Take it back."

"What, un?" Deidara tilted his head in confusion.

"Sasori is not a puppet. Take it back." Sakura lowered her head so we couldn't see her eyes.

Sasori earned his nickname puppet from the members because he seldom shows emotions. _'What's the problem calling him a puppet? It's not like he's so sensitive.'_

"But we always call him that already, un!" Deidara reasoned.

"I don't care. Take it back!" Sakura's voice got louder.

"What's with you, un?" Deidara furrowed his eyebrows.

"You don't know anything about Sasori! Being emotionless outside doesn't mean he's emotionless inside! People tend to hide their weakness so they could go on and live. He's strong physically, yes. But can you tell if he's strong emotionally?" Sakura shouted loud enough for us to hear.

'_I feel this sinking feeling again. Am I getting jealous because she's defending Sasori?'_

Deidara looked stunned and so is everybody. Sakura is always calm but to snap like this is just something.

'_Will she defend me too?'_

"Sakura, calm down." Sasori said with calm but proud voice.

Sakura just nodded and apologized to Deidara. Deidara, who looked stunned took back what he said. It's just shocking for Sakura to snap. Unconsciously, my hands balled into fist.

'_I am losing and I don't like this feeling.'_

They obviously know something I don't and it pisses me off. So pissed, I feel like punching. But being the Uchiha I am, I remained calm and composed outside.

"Uhh sempais', Tobi wants to know what love is?" Tobi tilted his head adorably that will make Tobi lovers squeal.

Everyone laughed breaking the tension. Trust Tobi to be just himself.

'_How come he knows what sex is but not knowing what love is?'_

Weird.

* * *

><p>I brought Sakura home after she calmed down and back to her usual self. We sat in the couch of her living room sharing comfortable silence, surprisingly.<p>

"What's up with you and Sasori? You have been glaring at each this past few days." Sakura broke the silence with her calm voice.

I remained silent.

"Give me that silent treatment and I'd be happy to investigate." She said while her face remained impassive even though her eyes screamed victory.

"Hn. It's nothing important." I said.

"Okay. I won't press for that matter." Sakura stated.

"Hn." I grunted.

"You can go now. I still have to rest." She stood up from her seat and led me to the front door.

She nodded as she closed the door leaving me pondering to some thoughts I should investigate.

* * *

><p>When I walked through the Uchiha mansion, I decided to do my research about Sakura in my room. I have my own computer there so I won't be disturbed. When I passed my father's room, his door is slightly open giving e some access to what he's doing. Looking inside, he's smirking. I immediately knew he's planning something.<p>

In my room, I turned on the computer and opened some private sites which the Uchiha family was given access. It is convenient especially to the company if my father wanted to take out some rival companies.

The only companies he couldn't take out was Haruno Corp. and the companies that has connection with it.

Anyway, when I searched for Sakura Hikari's information, it turned like this.

A picture of Sakura is visible with her black hair and eyeglasses.

Name: Sakura Hikari

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Address: no access

Father: no access

Mother: no access

Family: no access

'_Impossible. How come we don't have access in her profile. Even family matters are protected.'_

I searched through every access we have but the results are still the same. No access in her family or private life. It's like she just existed or better yet she was made. The only people that has no access like this was Harunos' and their branch families like Akasuna, Sabaku etc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_What are their connections?'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **As usual, thanks for my awesome reviewers. I would be really happy if you keep giving reviews.

**TeenageCrisis**

**Cherrys-and-strawberrys**

**TDI-Ryro-Eclares**

**Yuki-Hime**

**Kaisell**

**ANIme K-POP Fan 4EVer ever**

**MystereKitsune**

**1sunfun**

**the pink stripes**

**ChicFreakSistaFierce**

**Toyroys**

**Yay Yanie**

**Niixxy**

**Cheerysmile**

**Yuuko Azmasaki**

**Winged Angel 21**

**Raven Rose 11**

**Black Snake Eyes**

**Kieloves 2 read . com**

**Angry Italian Woman**

_Xoxo,_

**YhenCay (^.^)**


	16. Amusing

**Through My Boring Life**

**Summary:** I was asked out by Uchiha Itachi and before I can even blink, I'm already involved in Akatsuki. Oh, before I forget, I am Sakura Haruno, heiress of the Haruno Corp. But for them, I am just an ordinary sophomore student. Boring right? Not so much.

**A/N: **Hey guys~ I'm not so happy today co'z it my mom's second death anniversary but still, your reviews made me smile. I kept my promise of updating every week anyway. So enjoy and review.

**Yuuko Azmasaki –** You're the first to review last chapter and don't give yourself a headache. Hahaha. But yeah thanks for the review. I appreciate it greatly.

**Niixxy –** Haha, you'll have to find out. Fugaku really is being sneaky if you ask me. 'HIM' will be revealed in the later chapters, just not now. Thank you for reviewing.

**Black Snake Eyes –** Like I said, 'HIM' ill be revealed but not now. I'd like to hold onto the suspense for now. Bear with me okay? Thanks for the review.

**Cherrys and Strawberrys –** Thank you, I'm flattered. Your review made me smile a bit.

**Pika Pika 10 –** Well, you'll have to expect cliffangers from me because suspense are just fun like that. Hahaha. Thanks for the review.

**Raven Rose 101 –** Hahaha. Itachi is getting close but we shouldn't underestimate our pink haired genius. Thanks for reviewing.

**Anime KPOP Fan 4ever Ever –** Thank you so much Ichigo-chan. Don't forget to message me when you posted the 2nd chapter of your fanfic.

This chapter is dedicated to the reviewers I had last chapter. Enjoy.~

**Disclaimer:**_**I do not own Naruto.**_

* * *

><p><strong>If you find something amusing, make sure it's worth your time. If not, you'll just be wasting your time."<strong>

~ Himishie

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Amusing<strong>

**Normal POV**

Itachi woke up in with a terrible headache. He didn't get much sleep last night because of his suspicions and what he found out. _'I'm just gonna ask if she does have anything to do with Haruno Corp. It's not like she's hiding something right?'_ Itachi thought asking himself of what he's about to do.

Putting aside all his thoughts, he got up and got ready for school. After he ate breakfast, he drank some painkillers for his headache first before going to his car. Dismissing his driver, Itachi drove to his school but not before remembering that today is Deidara's birthday.

* * *

><p>'<em>Damn. Fuck. Damn. Fuck.'<em> was all Sakura could think of when she woke up.

'_Seriously, of all days, why does it have to be today?' _She thought. She was about to get up and get ready for school when she felt another throbbing pain in the lower part of her stomach. Oh! The monthly curse of the female. Yes, she has cramps and it's her first day.

'_Stupid vagina for having ovaries!'_ she thought.

Throbbing pain.

'_Ugh, stupid ovaries for having dead egg cells!'_ she mentally cursed.

Throbbing pain.

'_Fuck! Stupid cramps for being so painful!'_ she mentally cursed again.

Reaching for some pain killer pills, she got up on her bread. When she swallowed the pill, she mentally slapped herself for forgetting that she hasn't eaten yet. She sighed. She already knew that this day would be a disaster.

* * *

><p>When Sakura arrived, she wasn't late, thankfully. She's doing everything she could to maintain her posture. Apparently, when she has cramps, it tends to worsen bit by bit. But no, she can't absent and miss Deidara's birthday celebration later in Akatsuki's base. Ino would throw a fit.<p>

Ino is so annoying when she's disappointed. She really wanted Sakura to go because she wanted her to have fun. _'Damn, might as well go with the flow.'_ She thought.

* * *

><p>Itachi arrived at the school just in time as always. No fangirls waiting for him. Ever since the rumor that Itachi is going out with Sakura came out, the fangirls backed off. Sakura was respected in the school now and being in Akatsuki really helped.<p>

When he entered his classroom, he found Sakura in her seat. He observed her and found out that she constantly shifting her weight every now and then. Twitching and laying her head in the desk worsen the situation. Itachi knew this was not the time for asking what he wanted. He'll wait for it later.

* * *

><p>After school, they went to Akatsuki base. Sakura's cramps didn't get any better. It was worse than before. But for her fiend, she would endure it, just for awhile.<p>

They settled in Akatsuki entertainment room and they started to party. Sakura only sat down in the couch deeply enduring the throbbing pain while constantly shifting weight to lessen the pain even if it's just a bit.

"Let's eat, un!" Deidara declared while sitting down beside Ino.

"Tobi is very happy to wish Deidara-senpai a happy birthday!" Tobi chirped while enveloping Deidara into a bone-crushing, ribs-breaking hug.

"G-get off T-tobi, un!" Deidara said while trying to pry Tobi off his body.

Ino just laughed and looked at her best friend to see if she was having fun. Her eyes widened when she saw Sakura twitching and forcing herself to look like she is having fun. Konan also noticed this so she approached Ino.

"Ino-chan, do you think that something is wrong with her?" Konan asked calmly but concern is evident in her eyes.

"I think there is. She kept twitching and shifting her weight. Let's ask her." Ino suggested as Konan nodded her head in agreement.

They silently approached Sakura so they wouldn't disturb the partying Akatsuki.

"Hey Saku, is there something wrong?" Ino asked her voice full of concern.

"No, there's nothing wrong." Sakura said impassively. She doesn't want her friends to get worried about her.

"You sure?" Konan asked this time.

Sakura nodded.

* * *

><p>They settled in a big circle. It's time for Deidara to open his gifts from his fellow members. Deidara opened first Sasori's gift. When he opened it, he saw a t-shirt that says 'Art is Eternal deal with it'. Everyone laughed but atleast he got a gift from his danna.<p>

The next one was from Kisame, it was some discounts for some restaurants around the town. He then opened one from Konan and Pein, it was a jacket that has a bird figure in it. Zetsu gave him a plant. Kakuzu gave him a wallet that has 5 cent on it.

'_How cheap.'_ Deidara thought.

Hidan gave him Jashin-sama guidebook that totally made the whole Akatsuki sweat dropped. Itachi gave him a wrist watch that certainly cost a lot. He opened Ino's gift last which is a matching t-shirt for couples.

"Did you like it?" Ino asked Deidara while he's surveying the gift he received.

"Yeah, un!" Deidara answered as you could clearly see that he's enjoying his birthday.

"Wait, un!" Deidara stated. Everyone looked at him. He turned to Sakura.

"Where's your gift un?" He asked Sakura who was seriously enduring the pain she had since morning.

"A little demanding are we?" Sakura managed to mock him when she felt another wave of pain. She winced.

"You don't have a gift un?" Deidara pouted. He expected everyone to give him a gift.

"Tobi's sorry that Tobi's gift is late." Everyone turned to Tobi wile he handed his gift to his 'beloved' senpai.

When he opened the gift, he found a plushie of himself.

"What the hell, un?" He said as he studied the plushie of himself.

"Where did you get that Tobi?" Pein asked slightly surprised of how the plushie looks exactly like Deidara.

"Tobi got it from Akatsuki's fan clubs! Apparently, every member has a whole Akatsuki plushie collection with them!" Tobi said while he raised his hands to reveal some Akatsuki members plushie.

Akatsuki's jaws made friends with the floor. Speechless is what could describe them right now. They didn't know that their fans would do something as far as getting them to be a plushie. Everyone was oblivious to Sakura's pain so she took advantage of it and tried to find another pain killer for her cramps.

Unfortunately for her, Deidara already recovered from shock and he took notice of Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura! Where is my present un?" Deidara asked as everybody recovered from the creepy feeling they got from the plushies.

Sakura who was trying to be silent and unnoticed twitched.

"Fine. I didn't get one." Sakura stated.

"What? I'm really looking forward to it too, un." Deidara pouted as Ino comforted him.

"But." Sakura immediately said as Deidara snapped his head to Sakura's direction. Everyone watching what will happen.

"You know I'm not rich. Money's in a pinch for me everyday and I couldn't find a job for now." Sakura explained.

Everyone waited for her to continue.

"But I'll give you some information about Ino as a gift." Sakura smirked knowing it was a tempting idea.

"What!" Ino shouted.

"You heard me." Sakura said keeping her cool so they won't notice the pain she feels.

"So what do you think, Deidara?" Sakura asked.

Itachi thought it was a pretty cunning idea. He doesn't know why but he feels uneasy feeling from Sakura. It's like she's hiding something that shouldn't be hidden.

"Okay, un!" Deidara accepted.

"What do you want to know then?" Sakura smirked.

"What is her weakness?" Deidara asked. Ino scowled.

"Being alone." Sakura answered. "If you leave her, I'll kill you." Sakura continued as Ino smiled.

Deidara gulped in fear. Itachi smirked. The others are amused.

"Okay. Hobby?" Deidara felt uneasy because Sakura glared t him.

"Seriously? You don't know that even you're her boyfriend?" Sakura's glare intensified. Her cramps didn't help.

"Sorry?" Deidara doesn't know what to say. Even though they are couples, he knows little about Ino that's why he accepted information giving in the first place.

"Fine, she likes flower arranging and spreading gossips." Sakura stated.

"Hm, Ex-boyfriend?" Deidara asked because he really wanted to know it, badly.

Sakura smirked. Ino noticed it.

"Saku, don't!" Ino protested as Sakura smirked hiding the pain she feels.

"Why? You don't want them to know how cute your ex's are?" Sakura mocked.

Ino pouted.

'_If you put it that way, I don't have a reason to protest.'_ Ino thought.

Sakura smiled knowing she won. Itachi watched the interaction with everyone. But Itachi couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling from Sakura.

'_I'll find out later. But this will be certainly amusing'_ Itachi thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you for my awesome reviewers that keeps me and the story alive.

**TeenageCrisis**

**Cherrys-and-strawberrys**

**TDI-Ryro-Eclares**

**Yuki-Hime**

**Kaisell**

**ANIme K-POP Fan 4EVer ever**

**MystereKitsune**

**1sunfun**

**the pink stripes**

**ChicFreakSistaFierce**

**Toyroys**

**Yay Yanie**

**Niixxy**

**Cheerysmile**

**Yuuko Azmasaki**

**Winged Angel 21**

**Raven Rose 11**

**Black Snake Eyes**

**Kieloves 2 read . com**

**Angry Italian Woman**

**Pika Pika 10**

_Xoxo,_

**YhenCay (^.^)**


	17. Leave

**Through My Boring Life**

**Summary:** I was asked out by Uchiha Itachi and before I can even blink, I'm already involved in Akatsuki. Oh, before I forget, I am Sakura Haruno, heiress of the Haruno Corp. But for them, I am just an ordinary sophomore student. Boring right? Not so much.

**A/N: **Another update for you guys. I hope you like this chapter. I'm getting off track the story so it's hard to write one. But I promise to update every week. Give me review okay?

**Yuuko Azmasaki –** I feel so happy knowing I saved you from the horrors of boredom. Yeah, I'm in a hurry co'z I do have a promise to you guys to update every week and I nearly have no time. As I said, my mom's 2nd death anniversary is last week so I feel pressured but don't worry, my mind is back alive and well. Thanks for the review, I'll keep cool and give updates~

**Black Snake Eyes –** Thanks. Me too, I can relate Sakura's pain in a way.

**Cheerysmile –** Thank you. I will always update every week. If I didn't, I have a valid reason for that.

**Raven Rose 101 –** Yeah, she does. Thanks for the review.

**Niixxy –** Nice, you're actually guessing. You can find out this chapter. Thank you for reviewing.

**Anime Kpop Fan 4ever Ever –** It's okay Ichigo-chan. I'm still happy you find time to review. Thanks. You just have to wait to know Fugaku's plans.

This chapter is **dedicated** to **Yuuko Azmasaki**, **Black Snake Eyes**, **Cheerysmile**, **Raven Rose 101**, **Niixxy** and **Ichigo-chan**.

Enjoy this chapter~

**Disclaimer:**_**I do not own Naruto.**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>To leave, after all, was not the same as being left."<strong>

~ Anita Shreve, The Pilot's Wife

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Leave<strong>

**Sakura's POV**

'_Fuck, the pain is getting worse every minute' _I thought.

"Ino has two ex boyfriends." I said calmly but the pain is getting worse.

They nodded and waited for me to continue while Ino is scowling like a lost puppy. She doesn't like the idea but I know she doesn't hate it either so I continued. _'The next statement will shock them.'_ I mentally smirked.

"They are my students." I stated as if it was the most common thing in the world.

Akatsuki's jaw dropped. I smirked as I got a satisfying reaction from them.

"I-is that true, u-un?" Deidara asked. _'Oh, how was the birthday boy has fallen'_

_Pain._

I winced but luckily, no one noticed.

"So, how old are they?" Konan asked in curiosity.

"12." I answered.

"Say fucking what?" Hidan shouted while the others are dumbfounded.

'_Oh yes, when did I become a sadist?'_

"I said 12, are you deaf?" I retorted impassively while mentally smirking.

"I'm not fucking deaf!" Hidan yelled at me. Then he turned to Ino who was giving her innocent look.

"You fucking screwed an elementary kid." Hidan shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh, not just elementary kid. They are cute and filthy rich too." I added.

Deidara kept quiet. I just hope he doesn't get scarred of what he's hearing right now.

"You said they are your students?" Pein asked as he wanted me to continue. Everyone kept their ears on.

"Yep, I taught Sex Education for 6th grade students and 1st year high school students." I said while keeping my face blank.

_Pain._

'_Damn, it's so painful.' _I thought while I'm trying hard to keep my face impassive.

"How did you start teaching sex education?" Kakuzu asked while everyone kept their curious eyes on me.

"Hmm, it started out like this." I started.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

**Normal POV**

A year ago

It was a pretty normal day with the birds chirping, sun rising, wind blowing and people smiling. But no, not for Sakura. She woke up with a terrible fact in her mind.

_She doesn't have money left. _

"Ugh, Ino, how am I suppose to live for one more day? I don't have any money left!" Sakura whined while trying to wake up Ino who slept over in her house yesterday.

"5 more minutes..." Ino complained and covered herself with a blanket.

A vein popped in Sakura's head.

"Ino, you have five seconds to wake up." Sakura said in a threatening voice that sent shivers down Ino's spine.

"4"

"..."

"3"

"..."

"2"

"..."

"Don't get me to snap your head in every direction possible."

"...hmmm"

"WAKE UP INO! DAMN IT!" Sakura shouted right on Ino's ear.

Ino bolted up, "I'm up, I'm up!" Ino swore she's gone deaf.

Sakura glared at her.

"Geez, what's gotten to you this morning?" Ino teased.

Sakura glared harder as Ino flinched.

"Fine, fine!" Ino raised his hands in defeat.

"I need a job." Sakura said in a serious voice.

"Of course you do." Ino said with a hint of sarcasm.

"If I kill you, I would leave no evidence." Sakura stated in a very threatening way that scared the shit out of Ino.

"Tsk, can't take a joke are we?" Ino pouted as Sakura remained impassive.

"I happen to know a job that you could have." Ino stated while smiling as Sakura listened.

"My dad's friend owns this school and they needed a teacher for this particular class because the students are so fucked up by pulling pranks and all." Ino continued as Sakura nodded.

"So the teacher either quit or got into accidents." Ino said.

"So? It only means that the teachers are weak so the students continue doing it." Sakura retorted.

"Just so you know Saku, the class only have 10 students and they are spoiled brats." Ino informed.

"Then I call those teachers weak who can't handle spoiled bastards. Now tell that friend of yours to give me the job so I won't starve and die so young." Sakura said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Fine, just be careful." Ino said as she started to contact the friend of her father.

After 5 minutes of conversing about the job and salary, Sakura got a new job.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>"That's how I started. When my students graduated, I stopped teaching." I said.<p>

_Pain._

I clenched my fist. I have to endure it a little longer.

'_Just a little longer.'_

"So how did you handle them?" Kakuzu asked slightly interested in the topic.

"I used a little... uhh... violence?" I answered a little unsure of what I have to say.

"Heh, a 'little'?" Ino countered.

"It's 'little' for me!" I retorted. _'Tsk, I didn't even break any bones.'_

"Who are Ino's ex, un?" Deidara finally talked. I thought he died from shock.

"Have you heard of Nara Strategic Company?" I asked.

"That genius publishing company, un?" Deidara asked while the others listened.

"The one that published strategic books that greatly helps the government have allies?" Itachi asked interested in what I'm saying.

"Yep, Ino's ex is the heir, Shikamaru Nara." I told them and their jaw's dropped.

"Enough Saku, I'm getting embarrassed." Ino said while her face is flushing.

"It's okay babe, I still love you, un!" Deidara stated as Ino blushed and I smiled.

_Pain._

'_I almost forgot it, damn.'_

"They broke up because Shika accidentally said that it's too troublesome to have a girlfriend." I laughed while clutching stomache in pain.

Akatsuki snickered while Ino pouted.

"Well, she found comfort in Inuzuka's heir, Kiba Inuzuka." I continued.

"Tobi thinks that Ino-chan is so great having two heir ex-boyfriends!" Tobi declared after he didn't talk earlier which I think is weird because he's loud.

"Anyway, they broke up because Kiba fell in love with one of my students." I said.

"That's how Ino had a relationship with my students." I declared.

"Well yeah, they are cute and all but no fair, you got the hot one!" Ino whined.

Akatsuki snapped their heads in my direction when they heard the word 'hot'.

"What? I didn't have any relationship with my students!" I protested as I looked at Itachi and saw him twitch.

"You fucking screwed an elementary student too?" Hidan incredulously asked in disbelief.

"I didn't, I turned him down. I don't like younger guys." I calmly stated.

"Come to think of it, his name is Sas-" Ino didn't have time to continue as I fell to the floor clutching my abdomen.

'_Shit. I can't endure it anymore.'_

"Ouch...it hurts...ahhh." I moaned in pain as all of them came closer to see how I'm feeling.

"Saku, what wrong?" Ino asked as I clutched my abdomen harder.

"Cramps...hurts..." I managed to say.

Fortunately for me, Ino and Konan understood.

"Did you drink pain killers already?" Konan asked as I shook my head no.

"Damn, why didn't you drink one?" Konan slightly yelled at me in concern as Itachi began to find some pain killers in my bag.

After Itachi found one, he made me drink it and he carried me bridal style as he left everyone in the entertainment room.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as the pain slowly decreases.

"In my room." He answered as I saw concern in his eyes.

"Okay." I muttered.

When we arrived in his room, he put me in his bed as he sat in the chair near me.

"Your room looks nice." I commented as I looked around finding posters, picture and figurines around.

"Every member has specific room in the base. They are still customizing yours so I couldn't bring you there." He said as he continued to look at me.

"Should I be happy?" I asked as I smiled even though there's still pain.

"Depends on who's designing your room. I don't think you should be happy if it's Tobi." He said with a genuine smile on his face.

_Thump._

'_Did my heart just skipped a beat?'_

Damn him and his gorgeous smile! Gorgeous? Did I just think that? This can't be happening. I can't like him!

"I'll take my leave so you could rest." He said as he stood up from his chair.

Instinctively, I held the corner of his shirt stopping him from walking and he looked at me.

I don't know what came to my mind but I jut know I have to say this.

"_Don't leave me."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks my awesome reviewers. Keep reviews okay?

**TeenageCrisis**

**Cherrys-and-strawberrys**

**TDI-Ryro-Eclares**

**Yuki-Hime**

**Kaisell**

**ANIme K-POP Fan 4EVer ever**

**MystereKitsune**

**1sunfun**

**the pink stripes**

**ChicFreakSistaFierce**

**Toyroys**

**Yay Yanie**

**Niixxy**

**Cheerysmile**

**Yuuko Azmasaki**

**Winged Angel 21**

**Raven Rose 101**

**Black Snake Eyes**

**Kieloves 2 read . com**

**Angry Italian Woman**

**Pika Pika 10**

_Xoxo,_

**YhenCay (*.*)**


	18. Her

**Through My Boring Life**

**Summary:** I was asked out by Uchiha Itachi and before I can even blink, I'm already involved in Akatsuki. Oh, before I forget, I am Sakura Haruno, heiress of the Haruno Corp. But for them, I am just an ordinary sophomore student. Boring right? Not so much.

**A/N: **Hey, another update. I don't really have many things to say so, enjoy and review~

**Niixxy** – You'll just have to find out. For now, please enjoy the ItaSaku scene we have here. *smiles*

**Black Snake Eyes** – I just thought I would give Sasuke a moment in this story. So thanks for the review.

**Yuuko Azmasaki** – It's fine. Anyway, I'm still happy you found time to review. I find your reactions very amusing but hey, I mean it in a good way. Enjoy this chapter okay?

**Anime Kpop Fan 4ever Ever – **Well, she taught ex Education co'z she really needs a job and yeah, Kiba and Shika are Ino's ex-boyfriends. I can't say she's already fallen for Itachi. There's still much more about her past that's yet to be revealed so I hope you guys wait and find out.

**Raven Rose 101** – Aww~ thank you.

As always, this chapter is dedicated to my reviewers last chapter. Enjoy~

**Disclaimer:**_**I do not own Naruto.**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Calling one's name is considered special not because it makes you feel special but because the one calling your name is special."<strong>

~Himishie

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Her<strong>

**Itachi's POV**

"_Don't leave me."_

I stopped dead tracks. _'Am I hearing right?' _I turned and looked at her. She looks fragile and vulnerable that if I leave, something might happen to her.

"I won't." I stated loud enough for her to her. She smiled a smile that caused my heart to skip a beat.

After I looked at her, I took her hand and entwined with mine. She doesn't mind though. She moved to the other side of the bed to give space for me. I sat after she moved and made myself comfortable while she laid herself in the other side. She pulled out her eye glasses and I could see her face.

"Thank you." She whispered as she began to lose consciousness and sleep.

I smiled and looked at her. Our hand still entwined but I felt relax. Her hand was cold but it gives me warmth that I couldn't decipher. She looks so peaceful while she sleeps. Suddenly, my eyebrows furrowed as I took notice of something in me.

'_Why is my heart beating so fast and loudly?'_

* * *

><p>30 minutes have passed but she is still sleeping comfortably in my room. I didn't dare to move because I might disturb her sleeping figure. A knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts.<p>

"Come in." I stated.

The door opened to reveal Konan and Ino. They walked up to me and saw Sakura soundly sleeping in my side. Once they saw our hands linked, they stared at it.

"Well, what is it?" I asked breaking the silence since they stared at our hands linked.

"Uhh, sorry. We we're just wondering how Sakura's doing?" Ino asked unsure of hat she's saying.

"Yeah, we're worried about her." Konan nodded at me.

I looked back at Sakura before answering. " She's okay. As you can see, she's sound asleep."

"Hmm, good thing you didn't left her Itachi." Ino said as Konan nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean?" I asked slightly confused.

"N-nothing. Anyway, take care of her." She stuttered.

I was about to answer when Sakura started to stir. She slowly got up in a sitting position and rubbed her eyes adorably. _'Adorably? Where did that come from?' _I asked myself.

"Hmm, what are you guys doing here?" she asked slightly sleepy.

"Are you feeling better now, Sakura?" Konan asked as she went a little closer to Sakura.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Just some minor pain." She answered as she removed her hand from my hold to massage her aching abdomen, the warmth in my hand suddenly felt missing.

"You shouldn't have celebrated with us." Ino huffed but you can see the worried look on her face.

"Then you'll throw a fit because you really wanted me to go." Sakura rolled her eyes.

Ino frowned. "I mean I wouldn't want you get hurt!"

"Heh." Sakura turned her head away. "You-" Ino started.

"Ino, I think she doesn't want you to get upset because she knows you'll be happy if she went to the party like she did now." Konan explained as Ino put on a horrified look on her face as realization hit her.

"Y-you did that f-for me?" Ino muttered disbelief evident in her face.

"No." Sakura answered icily as Ino smiled.

"Anyway, I'm going home." Sakura decided.

"I'll go with you." I offered.

Sakura nodded and began to stand up as Ino and Konan moved side to give her way. I also stood up after her and I went beside her.

"We're going." Sakura stated as I nodded my head at Ino and Konan who was still standing a few feet away from us.

We headed outside and Sakura doesn't like cars. I decided then that we have to use my motorcycle in Akatsuki's HQ because she's sick and I don't want her hurting.

"Let's go." I said as I hopped on the motorcycle and put my helmet on.

I gave Sakura her helmet. She then jumped next so she could sit on my back comfortably. She put her helmet on and wrapped her hands on my waist so she wouldn't fall.

'_My heart is beating loudly again.'_

I pushed aside my thoughts and started the engine as she wrapped her hands tighter in my waist. We enjoyed the wind that enveloped us through the ride. The feeling of calmness ran over my body. After minutes of riding, we arrived at her house. I parked my motorcycle at front of her house so I could walk her home.

"This is it." Sakura faced me as we have arrived at her door.

"Hn. Will you be alright?" I asked monotonously.

"I will be." She smiled at me.

I nodded my head at her and I as about to go home as a question popped in my head.

"How are you related to Haruno Corp.?" I asked her impassively.

Her smile faded and she looked at me seriously. "Why do you want to know?"

"I was curious about your file." I answered blankly.

"So you're checking my file. Fantastic." She said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Hn." I grunted. _'Why not just answer my question?'_

"You know I'm a scholar right?" She said while she crossed her hands.

I nodded in agreement.

"The Haruno Company or Haruno Corporation is the one who sponsored my education finances. I'm a scholar for them so it's natural to protect my file from other companies." She said with a straight face as realization hit me.

'_I guess it makes sense.'_

I just nodded and was about to go home but-

"Thank you, Itachi." She said loud enough for me to hear.

I stopped dead tracks and turned to look at her. I stared at her like she's grown two heads.

"Anything wrong, Itachi?" she asked with a slightly worried glance printed on her face.

"Nothing." _Maybe because you just called me Itachi for the first time that it startled me a bit. _I thought.

"Okay, I'm going in now. You should go home as well, Itachi." She smiled and opened the door to her house and walked in.

'_Why does she keeps calling my name? Is she teasing me?'_

I walked way after I saw her settle in her house and I knew she was going to be okay.

* * *

><p>I settled now in my room thinking back what just happened. She's Harunos' scholar. She must be very smart then. I drift off to sleep after a few minutes.<p>

I woke up with the melodious sounds of the birds chirping.

Okay, I lied.

It was some stupid little birds that chirp again and again that makes my ears bleed. It's like nails on a fucking chalkboard.

_(You had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart. Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out.__How to love__. __How to lo-)_

My phone rang but not until I answered it.

"Hello." I said.

"_How are you Itachi-chan? I miss you so much. We are doing well here in London." _Mikoto said.

"I'm fine. Why did you call?" I asked uninterested. It's probably afternoon in London already.

"_Ooooh, just wanna tell you that Sasuke's brooding. It's cute though."_ Mikoto chirped as if it was good thing.

"Brooding?" I asked now I'm interested.

"_Yeah, maybe he misses the people there especially __**her**__." _Mikoto emphasized the word her.

"Who is 'her'?" I asked my mom slightly curious.

"_Ooooh, just someone I wanted to be in the family!"_ Mikoto happily declared.

"What does that have to do with me? Itachi said now annoyed.

"_Nothing, you probably never met her anyway. Bye!"_ Mikoto cut off the signal before I could reply.

I smirked as a plan made its way to my mind.

'_I am going to find out who __**'her'**__ is. It will be amusing to get Sasuke worked up.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I forever give you my thanks my awesome reviewers.

**TeenageCrisis**

**Cherrys-and-strawberrys**

**TDI-Ryro-Eclares**

**Yuki-Hime**

**Kaisell**

**ANIme K-POP Fan 4EVer ever**

**MystereKitsune**

**1sunfun**

**the pink stripes**

**ChicFreakSistaFierce**

**Toyroys**

**Yay Yanie**

**Niixxy**

**Cheerysmile**

**Yuuko Azmasaki**

**Winged Angel 21**

**Raven Rose 101**

**Black Snake Eyes**

**Kieloves 2 read . com**

**Angry Italian Woman**

**Pika Pika 10**

_Xoxo,_

**YhenCay (*.*)**


	19. Can't

**Through My Boring Life**

**Summary:** I was asked out by Uchiha Itachi and before I can even blink, I'm already involved in Akatsuki. Oh, before I forget, I am Sakura Haruno, heiress of the Haruno Corp. But for them, I am just an ordinary sophomore student. Boring right? Not so much.

**A/N: **Heya, an update for you guys!

**Yuuko Azmasaki – **Well, he's not going to marry someone. It's just Mikoto 'wanting' it. You know this is ItaSaku but it depends on how the readers want it to end. But yeah, this is another plot twist I'm so happy I have a reviewer like you.

**Raven Rose 101 – **You'll just have to wait soon. You know, even though your review is really short, you bothered to give me one which makes me very happy so thank you so much.

**Black Snake Eyes – **Yeah, amusing and _interesting, _I tell you. It made me smile when you said you love my story. I wasn't even expecting much when I posted this story but here you are telling me you love it.

**Niixxy –**You know, I always find your reviews cute co'z it makes me laugh everytime I read it. Thank you not for the review but for making me laugh.

**Anime Kpop Fan 4ever Ever – **Ichigo-chan~ I'm always having a hard time typing your username so can I put Ichigo-chan instead? I would love to call you by that. Actually, Sakura is being appreciative with a hint of teasing. Thank you for always supporting my story, it' very inspiring.

_I think I'm being a bit sentimental to my reviewers. You could easily tell I'm really happy though co'z you guys rock. I've always loved my readers too so keep reading and enjoy. __**This chapter is dedicated to my Lord and Saviour Jesus Christ for giving me readers such as you guys.**_

**Disclaimer:**_**I do not own Naruto.**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Letting go is hard. But holding on is much harder."<strong>

~ Unknown Author

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Can't<strong>

**Normal POV**

Sakura sat in the couch of her house contemplating on what to do. After Itachi took care of her since the Cramps incident, she felt like she was beginning to be more open which is bad because she believes that once this 'vacation' of her is over, she had to tell them the truth or never tell at all. In which case, she still had to leave them.

Sakura reached her phone in the table to contact Ino. She is the only one she could talk to, at least for now. She doesn't want to bother Konan and not likely Sasori. Her feeling for Itachi is growing too and she wanted it to stop before things get out of hand.

"Hello, Ino?" Sakura said handling her phone in her ear.

"_Saku? What is it?"_ Ino asked slightly curious as to what her friend wanted.

"Can you come over here? I need to talk to you." Sakura asked though she's sure Ino would come.

"_Right now?"_ Ino questioned.

"Yeah, it's important." I stated.

"_Alright. I'll come immediately. Stay put okay?"_ Ino rushed.

"Hmm." Then Sakura finished the call and started waiting for Ino.

30 minutes later, a knock was heard behind the door. Sakura didn't really answer the door since the one who knocked welcomed herself already. Well, Ino did have keys for Sakura's house. Ino then sat on the opposite couch facing Sakura for their 'talk'.

"What are we gonna talk about?" Ino started as Sakura looked at her seriously.

"Feelings." Sakura said impassively. Her face betrayed nothing.

* * *

><p>Itachi stared blankly at the ceiling. He couldn't forget what happened yesterday. Sakura calling his name just shook him up. Her voice when she called his name. Her lips when it brushes to his cheeks. The hand that gave him a warm feeling. In short, he couldn't stop thinking about Sakura.<p>

'_Damn, why do I always think about her?'_

With that thought, he got up and went to shower. He decided that he would find out who her brother fancies. It will be a good distraction from thinking about Sakura.

When he was ready to go, he first went to Sasuke's old room. He looked around and found it amusing for having almost the same room as him. _Almost._

'_Does his brother worship him that much?' _he nearly laughed at the thought.

He then walked near the study table and looked what was inside the drawer. He spotted a black notebook in the bottom drawer. Itachi picked it up and opened it.

"My foolish little brother really needs to find a better hiding place." He smirked.

He went back to his room holding a notebook with the front indicating _'Sasuke's Diary'._

* * *

><p>"What about feelings Sakura?" Ino asked curious as to why her best friend have a really blank face. She's always like that when she's upset with herself. <em>'Maybe she really is upset?' <em>Ino thought but not sure. Sakura seems really happy these past few weeks.

"I'm getting attached Ino." Sakura said while holding her head in aching manner.

"So? Is that bad?" Ino asked thinking of what she said. She actually thought it's a pretty good idea since she's beginning to be herself more and more.

"It _is_ bad!" Sakura answered with a sigh. She really had to tell this to someone and she only hopes Ino would understand her.

"Why is it bad? You're becoming yourself more and more." Ino answered obviously as if a parent scolding a child.

"That's the bad thing! If I become myself more and more, I'll trust them so much that I'll get attached!" Sakura almost shouted in confusion. Confusion of her feelings.

"It's not that bad! You can move on. Isn't that why you took this so-called vacation in the first place? So you could move on and start a new life?" Ino almost shouted back.

"I know but I have to leave them for the company Ino! I can't just barge in and tell them 'Hey I'm Sakura Haruno. Sorry for deceiving you guys. Goodbye!'. That's just rude." Sakura stated nearly losing her control.

"You don't have to tell them now. It's okay to be attached. Maybe you can even have contracts with their family companies. They're not the kind of person who would leave you, Sakura." Ino sighed as she explained.

"Sorry I nearly lost my temper. I guess you're right but I'm not using them for company purposes. I'm just worried that they might just disappear in my life when I'm already depending on them." Sakura murmured.

"It's fine. But what caused you to contemplate your feelings on Akatsuki?" Ino asked in curiosity.

"Itachi." Sakura answered s she bowed her head low. Ino was shocked to hear her friend call Itachi in his first name.

"Do you like Itachi?" Ino asked after recovering from shock.

"I..."

* * *

><p>Itachi sat on the bed of his room. In his hands is Sasuke's Diary. He smirked when his right hand made its way to the note as he opened it. He decided to read the first one.<p>

_Dear Fuckin' Diary,_

_ My stupid Values teacher told us to write some damn diary. That dobe even happily agreed that's why I'm here writing some damn nonsense about this stupid diary. Anyway, we made our S.E teacher quit. That woman is a slut! Why would they hire a teacher who wanted to suck her face to me. *shivers* We then decided to bully every shitty S.E teacher they hire for us so they could suck their freakin' faces on other people._

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Itachi snickered as he read the first one. It's definitely amusing to read his brother's so-called diary. Imaging his brother running away from shitty fangirl teacher is just laughable. Then he flipped the pages some more to find it similar to the first pages which includes his pointless everyday arguments with Naruto, shitty S.E teachers, school field pranks etc. When he flipped in the middle pages, he found something very odd.

_Hey Freakin' Diary,_

_ We've got new S.E teacher. I admit she wasn't hot but damn she didn't jump on me which wass weird considering every girl fall for my looks. The gang have plans though. We're gonna insult her and use a little force so she could quit but hell, she didn't falter. She's stubborn and damn smart giving us sarcasm. Even the freakin' Hyuuga can't maim her. Damn it! I'll make her fall for me. She's not even that older to me. Only 3-4 years but I swear I'm gonna make her fall for me._

_Uciha Sasuke_

Itachi now wondered who this 'S.E Teacher' that Sasuke's talking about. Turning on for more pages, he found out that it revolves to this teacher more and more. It seems that his foolish little brother fell in love with this woman. _'Maybe that teacher is the one mother refers as __**her**__.'_

Either way, at least he got a lead on who _'her'_ is and maybe she is somewhat connected to this S.E teacher that his brother have _fallen_ for.

* * *

><p>"I... don't really know." Sakura hesitated as Ino gasped.<p>

"Oh my gosh! You like him!" Ino said dramatically while Sakura stared at her like she's grown two heads.

"I said I don't know. I didn't say I like him." Sakura said calmly as if she was explaining in a court trial.

Ino smirked, "If you don't like him, you should've answered me 'No' straightforwardly. That's what you always do but you hesitated in answering so you like him."

"Ino... I can't like him." Sakura said in a-matter-of-fact manner.

"And why the hell not?" Ino asked.

_Silence._

"Don't tell me you still love _him_?" Ino asked in disbelief.

"Of course Ino! I can't stop loving him! I can't! I just can't!" Sakura said as her eyes started tearing up.

"Sakura, he's _gone_ now! He _won't_ be coming back!" Ino yelled at her even though Sakura started tearing up already. Ino wanted her to move on and she will tell her how, no matter how hurt it feels to see her cry.

Sakura slapped Ino _hard_ as she said those words. The words that haunted Sakura's every being_. 'He won't be coming back.'_ These words echoed her mind. She didn't even realize she's crying hard until Ino wrapped her arms protectively around Sakura.

Ino knew she was going to get slapped. She just miscalculated how hard it was. Even though her face hurts from the slap, she can't blame Sakura. Ino knows it was a taboo but she still went for it. She just knew that right now, her friend needs comfort and she is going to give it to her.

"It's alright. I'm sorry." Ino whispered as she rubbed Sakura's back to soothe her.

She completely forgot how fragile Sakura can be with her emotions running wild. Ino felt regret in an instance as she felt Sakura continued to cry. She just acted on pure instinct but damn! Her friend felt worse because of her.

"I'm sorry Ino. I'm sorry. It's my fault. I'm sorry." Sakura kept whispering the same words.

"It's okay Sakura. I'm not mad. I just don't want you holding back your feelings." Ino stated as she continued to soothe Skura.

"I do like...Itachi but I...can't be more of it. I wanted to...but I can't." Sakura whispered in between her tears.

"I'm sorry Ino but I _can't_ love Itachi." Sakura stated.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My reviewers who we're very awesome.**

**TeenageCrisis**

**Cherrys-and-strawberrys**

**TDI-Ryro-Eclares**

**Yuki-Hime**

**Kaisell**

**ANIme K-POP Fan 4EVer ever**

**MystereKitsune**

**1sunfun**

**the pink stripes**

**ChicFreakSistaFierce**

**Toyroys**

**Yay Yanie**

**Niixxy**

**Cheerysmile**

**Yuuko Azmasaki**

**Winged Angel 21**

**Raven Rose 101**

**Black Snake Eyes**

**Kieloves 2 read . com**

**Angry Italian Woman**

**Pika Pika 10**

_Xoxo,_

**YhenCay (*.*)**


	20. Everything

**Through My Boring Life**

**Summary:** I was asked out by Uchiha Itachi and before I can even blink, I'm already involved in Akatsuki. Oh, before I forget, I am Sakura Haruno, heiress of the Haruno Corp. But for them, I am just an ordinary sophomore student. Boring right? Not so much.

**A/N: **A daily update for you guys ~ I'm so happy about the reviews last chapter! I really love you guys. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Yuuki-Hime 2097 – **Well, she's kinda afraid to fall in love but there's a reason to it. You just wait, it will be good. Promise! Thanks for the review. *smiles*

**Sinister Blossom – **Thank you for the review. I appreciate it.

**Aneho – **Haha, your review made me smile so much. Thanks for the support, I'll keep it up.

**Black Snake Eyes – **Thank you my new friend. Sasuke's diary just actually popped into my mind. I wasn't planning to put it but then I thought 'why not?'. Glad you liked it.

**Niixxy – **Thanks, you made me laugh once again. Don't worry, this is still an ItaSaku fanfic. Sasuke is just there to make the plot more interesting unless you guys want him to be Sakura's partner. I hope you like this chapter too.

**Raven Rose 101 – **I appreciate your reviews more. Onto your question, Sasuke is Sakura's student. If he does feel something for Sasuke, it will be like Teacher-Student love so don't worry. But she may feel something more though.

**Ichigo-chan – **You're right. It's another person and yes, it's another plot twist. I hope this chapter answers one of your questions.

**Angel Mana –** I do hope too, but we'll jut have to wait. Thanks for the review, I hope you will love this chapter too.

_This __**story **__is dedicated to my __**Lord and Saviour Jesus Christ **__for giving me readers such as you guys. This __**chapter**__ is dedicated to __**Angelmana**__ for being my __**100**__**th**__** reviewer.**_

**Disclaimer:**_**I do not own Naruto.**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Cause everything is never as it seems."<strong>

~Firefly by Owl City

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Everything<strong>

**Sakura's POV**

"_I'm sorry Ino but I can't love Itachi."_

That particular statement really carved itself in my head. It's true though, I can't love him or should I say, I can't love _anyone_. You guys must think I'm a bitch and it's no reason to breakdown like that but I have my promises and I don't break it. Unless _necessary._

Anyway, after my so-called breakdown and confrontation with Ino, I know I must find my resolve. I decided to take a week off from school. It's not because I'm avoiding Itachi. No, it's because in that way, I can go to Kankurou's birthday party and I will be able to see my Panda-chan. I'm not avoiding Itachi and Akatsuki! I _am_ not!

Okay, maybe I'm in denial but damn, I need some serious space!

_(__People killin', People dyin', Children hurt and hear them cryin'? Can you practice what you preach? And would you turn the other cheek? Father, fath-)_

'_A call?' _I thought.

"Hello?" I answered my phone that was currently in my right hand because I haven't gotten out of bed since then and my left hand was currently breaking y stupid alarm clock that's about to fuckin' ring!

"_Babe! Have you forgotten me?"_ Temari asked on the other line.

"Oh, it's just you." I said in a bored manner.

"_What's that suppose to mean?"_ Temari asked in a pouting manner that probably has a hint of teasing.

"I'm not expecting you." _'I'm actually expecting Ino or Itachi to call me.'_ I thought in disappointment.

"_Hm.. Anyway, are you going to Kankurou's birthday? Grandma wants to know."_ Temari asked excitement evident from her voice.

"I am." I answered simply.

"_Cool! I actually thought you're not coming since you never come anyway. I bet you'll just think that the party is stupid."_ Temari bluntly stated.

"You know me too well. I actually think it's stupid but I have my reason to go there." I bluntly stated back as I stood up from my bed, my phone in my right hand.

"_Of course. I can't wait to see you."_ Temari sighed at another line. _"Oh! Nii-san is coming too!"_ Temari added.

"Sasori? I thought he never comes." I asked slightly surprised. It's true really, he's like me.

"_Yeah. I don't know what caused him to agree but he promised he'd come."_ Temari answered.

"Okay. Do I have to get Kankurou a gift? I'm broke right now." I said as I went to the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

"_You're broke?"_ Temari gasped. _'What's wrong with not having money?'_ I thought in disbelief.

"Uhh yeah. What's wrong with that?" I asked hesitantly.

"_You're seriously asking me that? You're the freakin' heiress of Haruno Corps. and you're broke? You should really come back!"_ Temari yelled in exasperation.

"You're seriously over reacting. I just asked one question and now you're yelling at me." I said calmly as I took a bite of the bread I just toasted.

"_Hmph."_ Temari huffed.

'_What do I expect from my family? They're seriously spoiled.'_

"Do I need to bring a gift or what?" I asked as I started to drink water.

"_No, you can just present him a song or two. You can ask Sasori to help you. It depends on you."_ Temari answered not huffing anymore.

"Okay. I can do that. Thanks." I turned off the phone not bothering to hear her answer or t least say goodbye.

'_So I can sing a song? This could be good.'_ I smirked at the thought.

Before I could plan something in my head, I heard my phone beep indicating I got a new message.

_That was rude. You didn't even tell goodbye. :(_

_From: Temari_

I laughed.

* * *

><p>After taking a shower, I dried myself up and put on my clothes. I have my plan for this whole week and nothing's gonna stop me. Or so I thought. My phone beeped indicating I have a freakin' message again.<p>

_Sakura! Where are you? Why didn't you come at school?_

_From: Konan_

'_They just had to be worried huh?'_

I replied to her text first before grabbing my keys to my house and to my motorcycle. I decided to go to the summer house my family owns near the Haruno Mansion. It's not so near but not so far either so I can use it to my advantage when the celebration comes.

Throughout the whole ride of my motorcycle, I was thinking of how to spend my week off without Akatsuki. Come to think of it, being a genius really does have a lot of advantage. I get to skip school and I still get to pass or get full marks.

I finally arrived at the summer house. I parked my motorcycle in the garage as I walked through the door opening it with the key that was always hidden under the mat which I found really classic. It's pretty big for me since my whole family stays here when they feel like it.

I plopped down in the couch of the living room which I may say that really is comfortable. I didn't need to bring clothes because I have full set in my own room in this house. The dress I have to wear is already here too. The only problem I have is the song which I get to perform in Kankurou's birthday.

I held my phone and dialled Sasori's number. He picked up.

"Hey Sas?" I asked.

"_Yeah? You do know that I'm in a middle of the class right?"_ Sasori asked with a hint of amusement.

"Yup." I said smiling. It's always fun to mess with Sasori.

"_Then __**why**__ are you calling?"_ Sasori asked making sure to emphasize the word 'why'.

"Since when did you listen to teacher's craps anyway?" I asked slightly pouting.

"_Right. So why did you call me again?"_ Sasori inquired.

"Come to Haruno's Summer House after school. I need you to play the beat box for me." I answered finally.

"_For what?"_ He asked.

"For Kankurou' birthday. Heard you we're coming so help me." I commanded though he does it anyways.

"_Fine. After school wait for me."_ He said as he ended the phone call without saying goodbye much like me.

That's when I knew how rude I was to Temari.

* * *

><p>When Sasori arrived, we talked casually here and there. We practiced the song I was gonna sing. I know he doesn't approve of my choice of song but he does it for me anyway.<p>

We continued doing this for the past 5 days having Akatsuki ask how I'm doing and all and constantly ask if they could visit which I cannot allow because I'm in Haruno area that is the Summer House. Everything we are doing is pretty much the same until I got a visit from my grandmother, Cora Haruno.

"G-grandma?" I asked slightly shocked to see my grandmother in front of the summer house door.

"Shocked? I see." Grandma asked me with a hint of amusement in her voice.

We went inside the living room to discuss who-knows-what. Sasori have school so he will be arriving later. I sat across my grandmother to get a good view of her. She put her elbows in he table and intertwined her hands as she placed her chin above it.

"So how is your freedom?" Grandma asked me while staring.

"It's okay." I answered staring back.

"I'm happy for you then." Grandma smiled at me as I smiled back.

"Anyway, I've heard you've been lingering around the Uchiha for quite some time now." Grandma suddenly became serious.

"Uhh, kind of. They are a group after all." I answered truthfully thinking about Akatsuki.

"Hmmm." Grandma hummed. "Well, I ask you to be careful around Uchihas'. They are, how do I say this? Dangerous." She continued.

"What do you mean? Do you know them?" I asked really curious as to why she would describe Uchihas' as such.

"Well, I might as well tell you." Grandma started as I looked at her more focused.

"Uchihas' are geniuses, I admit that. But they are manipulative and sly. They always get what they want. But you know, they never got to Harunos'. We're like rivals back then and it started when you're mom dumped an Uchiha." Grandma reminisced with a smile on her face.

"Mom dumped an Uchiha?" I asked incredulously with amusement and humor in my voice.

"Yes." She said with a smile on her face obviously proud of my mom to stand up to Uchihas.

"Now, I'm curious to know which Uchiha my mom humiliated." I laughed just thinking about a humiliated Uchiha makes me want to roll on the floor laughing. With the exemption of Itachi of course.

"The owner of Uchiha Company, Fugaku Uchiha." She stated.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Your mom dumped _Fugaku Uchiha_ when they we're in high school." She answered smiling.

"Really?" I laughed incredulously once again.

Grandma needs to tell me _everything_ about it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My reviewers who we're very awesome.**

**TeenageCrisis**

**Cherrys-and-strawberrys**

**TDI-Ryro-Eclares**

**Yuki-Hime**

**Kaisell**

**ANIme K-POP Fan 4EVer ever**

**MystereKitsune**

**1sunfun**

**the pink stripes**

**ChicFreakSistaFierce**

**Toyroys**

**Yay Yanie**

**Niixxy**

**Cheerysmile**

**Yuuko Azmasaki**

**Winged Angel 21**

**Raven Rose 101**

**Black Snake Eyes**

**Kieloves 2 read . com**

**Angry Italian Woman**

**Pika Pika 10**

**Sinister Blossom**

**Angelmana**

**Aneho**

_Xoxo,_

**YhenCay (*.*)**


	21. Statement

**Through My Boring Life**

**Summary:** I was asked out by Uchiha Itachi and before I can even blink, I'm already involved in Akatsuki. Oh, before I forget, I am Sakura Haruno, heiress of the Haruno Corp. But for them, I am just an ordinary sophomore student. Boring right? Not so much.

**A/N: **I'm updating daily! Hey guys, please answer the question after reading the story 'kay? I wanna know what you guys think.

**Angelmana –** I will but not in this chapter because this is Itachi's POV. I might write it at the next chapter so just wait a bit. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the review.

**Black Snake Eyes –** Yes, it is getting funny though it would have importance in the later chapters. No problem calling you a friend, I consider you as one of my inspirations.

**Raven Rose 101 –** Thanks, you just made me smile. Don't worry, you'll know the whole story.

**Niixxy –** Haha, you're comment about Sasuke is really funny. You never failed to make me laugh from your comments. Thanks.

**Kieloves 2 read . com** – Okay. Here it is.

**You guys are my pride. Thanks for supporting my story. Enjoy ~**

**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Naruto.**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Sometimes, you just need someone to tell you frankly what you really feel because some of us feel the need to deny everything in order to protect their pride." <strong>

~ Himishie

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Statement<strong>

**Itachi's POV**

After reading Sasuke's diary, I went to his school so I would know who he S.E Teacher is. I'm currently waiting for the school's principal the office. Sitting in a couch, I looked around finding nothing interesting. I heard the door open signalling the principal have arrived.

"What do we have here?" Principal asked with a humorous smile.

I bowed my head in acknowledgement as he went to his seat in his desk facing me with a smile on his face.

"What do you need from me, Uchiha Itachi?" He asked looking at me.

"I wanted to know how my brother coped with school before he graduated." I answered looking back at him.

"Oh, I didn't know he had a loving brother." Principal said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'm not." I bit back staring at him as the principal just smiled.

"Well, Uchiha Sasuke is one difficult student." He said as he looked at me with his serious look.

"He's trying to make all the teachers assigned to them quit. I guess it's just because he thought every girl teacher is a fangirl and every guy teachers are violent. He and his classmates do pranks and strangely they always did it successfully." He paused.

"But then, all of this stopped when I hired this one girl that was recommended by my friend's daughter. I was a little unsure because she's under aged and not yet legal to work but since we are in emergency an in need of a teacher, I hired her as S.E Teacher of your brother's class. She tamed your brother's behaviour." He said in a way you could say he's reminiscing.

"Who is this S.E Teacher?" I asked curiously. _'This why I came anyway.'_

"Hikari. Hikari Sakura." He answered as I stared shock at what I heard.

"I heard she goes to Konoha's Performing Arts Elite College, if you want to meet her." He continued as he looked at me slowly recovering from shock.

"Thank you." I said as I looked at my wrist watch. "But I have to go now." I continued as I went outside without waiting for his farewell.

* * *

><p>I stayed in my car thinking back what I just found out.<p>

'_So Sakura is Sasuke's S.E Teacher and that he became attracted to her.'_

Come to think of it, Sakura said she taught sex education once. I just never expected it to relate to Sasuke in a way. It also seems that my foolish little brother is in love with her so what is her reaction? But then I remembered something in cramps incident.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

**Normal POV**

"That's how Ino had a relationship with my students." Sakura declared.

"Well yeah, they are cute and all but no fair, you got the hot one!" Ino whined.

Akatsuki snapped their heads in my direction when they heard the word 'hot'.

"What? I didn't have any relationship with my students!" Sakura protested as she looked at Itachi and saw him twitch.

"You fucking screwed an elementary student too?" Hidan incredulously asked in disbelief.

"I didn't, I turned him down. I don't like younger guys." Sakura calmly stated.

"Come to think of it, his name is Sas-" Ino didn't have time to continue as Sakura fell to the floor clutching her abdomen.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>'<em>So the 'hot one' Ino refers is Sasuke. Makes sense.'<em>

Well, I held onto my car and started the engine. On my way home, I can't help but think how my little brother will react when he finds out that his brother is dating the girl he's in love with.

I smirked. _'That will be worth seeing.'_

* * *

><p>In my room, I'm deciding whether to call mother or not jut to be sure that my Sakura is the one Sasuke fell in love with. But if I do that, I won't see Sasuke's reaction when I tell him that Sakura is with me. Thinking of everything, I walked out of my room to get a glass of water.<p>

On my way to the kitchen (I don't want the maids to get me the water, they might put something unbelievable in it), I saw my father talking to a businessman which I recall is the owner of Watanabe Dance Studios nationwide.

'_What is my father plotting?'_

Anyway, I walked past them to get my water. I'm still thirsty but there's another one added to my mind which is the plan of my father and how do I get to see Sasuke's reaction.

I made it to my room fine but I decided to just sleep through these things in my mind. I get to see Sakura in school tomorrow. I'll just ask her or Ino.

* * *

><p>The next day, I decided to just ask Sakura about Sasuke. As I walk through the dining room, I saw my father already sitting there who seem to be waiting for me.<p>

"Good morning, father." I greeted in acknowledgement.

"Sit down." He commanded as I complied.

"This May 15th is Kankurou Sabaku's birthday. I don't know why the Harunos' invited us but I want you to come. You just be careful because they are sneaky and proud of themselves." Father stated as he looked straight at me.

'_Aren't you the one sneaky and proud of yourself?' _I wanted to say.

"Hn. But when did the conflict between Harunos' and Uchihas' started?" I asked him as I looked straight back.

I saw his eyebrows twitch when I said the word started.

'_What could he be hiding?'_

"It started a long time ago. You don't need to know. In any case, just be careful not to let any of our company's secrets and businesses regarding our multiple contracts." He said rather faster than his normal way of speaking as he stood up living me alone in the dining area.

'_Now I want to find out what happened to Uchihas' and Harunos'?'_

I smirked.

'_My father is hiding something big.'_

* * *

><p>I went straight to Council room when I arrived at the school. I want to ask Sakura about Sasuke and her job. But when I opened the door, I found no Sakura. I looked around as I sat in the couch comfortably.<p>

"Sheez, why did Sakura didn't come to school?" Konan muttered talking to Ino.

"I... kinda know why but I can't tell you." Ino murmured while she bowed her head shielding us from looking at her eyes.

"I'm going to text her." Konan declared as she pulled out her phone and began texting.

I looked around one more time just to find Sasori and Deidara arguing about art. Kakuzu talking about money with Zetsu, Pain discussing something with Kisame, Tobi tries to pester Deidara and Hidan is saying something about his damn God.

'_Typical Akatsuki' _

"Oh, I got her reply." Konan announced as everyone looked at her.

'_They're also worried about her, huh?'_

"She said 'I'll be gone for a week. Don't look for me.'" Konan unenthusiastically said.

"What?" I asked in surprise.

"She said she'll be gone for a week. Are you deaf, Uchiha?" Konan sarcastically told me.

"She didn't say anything. She replied to your text not talk. Are you stupid, Konan?" I bit back.

'_She dares talking to me like that.' _

"Hush." Ino suddenly said.

"If you are wondering why, I talked to her and she needs it. Just let her be." Ino stated still bowing her head.

"Hn." I grunted as everyone agreed.

* * *

><p>After school, we gathered in the hideout but Sasori is missing.<p>

"Where is Sasori?" I asked.

"Apparently, Sakura needs him." Ino said not looking at me nd not realizing what those words mean to me.

"What?" I stated full of malice and anger.

"I said Sakura needs..." Ino never got o finish her sentence as she looked at me shocked.

"Nothing." She continued.

"Hn." I grunted and walked away.

When I stopped walking, I realized I was outside Sakura's newly designed room. I wa about to walk in when a voice stopped me.

"What are you doing?"

I turned around to see a pair of ringed eyes looking at me questioningly.

"Nothing." I answered as I stared at him.

"Don't give me that Uchiha." He said staring back at me.

"I heard and saw everything that just happened." He continued as I kept quiet.

"I heard that Sakura needed Sasori so he's missing." He stated.

"I don't care who she needs. She's just for amusement." I lied but deep down my mind, I was disappointed.

_Disappointed that she needs Sasori not me._

"Do not lie to me." He commanded, his voice screaming authority.

"I'm not." My voice sounded almost sad.

"I don't really care if she needs Sasori or anyone. She can go to him for all I care." I failed to keep my emotions intact and the worst, Pein saw it.

"I'm not really into love life but what if..." He paused for a second and I looked at him.

"What if _you_ need her?" He said.

_The statement struck me._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My reviewers who we're very awesome.**

**TeenageCrisis**

**Cherrys-and-strawberrys**

**TDI-Ryro-Eclares**

**Yuki-Hime**

**Kaisell**

**ANIme K-POP Fan 4EVer ever**

**MystereKitsune**

**1sunfun**

**the pink stripes**

**ChicFreakSistaFierce**

**Toyroys**

**Yay Yanie**

**Niixxy**

**Cheerysmile**

**Yuuko Azmasaki**

**Winged Angel 21**

**Raven Rose 101**

**Black Snake Eyes**

**Kieloves 2 read . com**

**Angry Italian Woman**

**Pika Pika 10**

**Sinister Blossom**

**Angelmana**

**Aneho**

_Xoxo,_

**YhenCay (*.*)**


	22. Wonder

**Through My Boring Life**

**Summary:** I was asked out by Uchiha Itachi and before I can even blink, I'm already involved in Akatsuki. Oh, before I forget, I am Sakura Haruno, heiress of the Haruno Corp. But for them, I am just an ordinary sophomore student. Boring right? Not so much.

**A/N: **Heya! It's YhenCay and I'm so happy to get more reviews than usual last chapter. I'm a little down today co'z of some incident but I will be okay.

Let me just share this, there was a fire in my compound and the source of it was only beside my house but thank God, our house remained unscathed. I'm so grateful to God.

Anyway, I'm still obligated to update so please enjoy okay.

**Yuuko Azmasaki – **Thank for the review, it's appreciated. I'll tell you all you need 'kay?

**Raven Rose 101 – **Hurray for Pein! Thanks for the review, I liked it.

**Black Snake Eyes – **Well, glad you liked him. I should warn you though, you might depise him in the later chapters. He still has a plan on Sakura if you have forgotten. I really don't have idea but give me a hug, will ya? Thanks for the review.

**Cheerysmile – **Thank you. Maybe you're right about him having a brother complex. It made me laugh so much. I hope you like this chapter.

**Niixxy –** Pein is the man! Haha. Thanks for the review.

**Angelmana –** Oh, you'll get the answer in this chapter. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the review.

**Strawberry030 – **Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter.

**Pika Pika 10 –** It's okay. I love my reviewer as much as you love my story. Thanks for the review.

I hope to be friends with you guys, reviewers or readers, it doesn't matter so please message me if I haven't message you yet. I love you guys!

**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Naruto.**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>The scariest thing about distance is that you don't know whether they'll miss you or forget you."<strong>

~ The Notebook

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Wonder<strong>

**Normal POV**

"_Your mom dumped Fugaku Uchiha when they we're in high school." Cora answered smiling._

"_Really?" Sakura laughed once again._

"Well, your mom really is beautiful but she is very stubborn like you." Cora told Sakura.

"I know that already grandma. I want to know how mom rejected Uchiha Fugaku." Sakura leaned in to her grandma so she wouldn't miss any word of it.

"Okay, okay." Cora agreed.

"From what I know, your mom had tons of fanboys but she never really cared about that. Your mother, Mika, is very calm about things but being stubborn is her nature. Everything is always under her control. The only one that could break through her calmness is your father that's why they eventually fell in love." Cora started.

"At that time, Fugaku Uchiha is your mom's classmate. Being an Uchiha, he had to keep his emotions in check and friends don't go well with him. But your mother is nice to everyone. Fugaku isn't an exception. He started to fall in love with your mom because she's nice to him. But she already loves your father so she had to dump the poor Uchiha." Cora continued.

"So you mean to say that Fugaku fell in love with mom but she already loves dad?" Sakura asked to be sure.

"Exactly. But Fugaku being an Uchiha had to keep his pride so after your mom dumped him, he started to sabotage your mom's relationship with your dad in hopes of breaking them up so he could have Mika." Cora paused.

"And then?" Sakura sounded very interested.

"_Oh how the Uchiha had fallen. Tsk tsk.." _Sakura thought.

"Well, he failed. Your dad is really formidable so Fugaku _never_ stood a chance. Though your father had a laid-back personality, he really loves your mom." Cora stated.

"If he really loved mom, he won't leave us." Sakura released an exasperated sigh. Hearing good things about her father didn't help at all.

"We're getting off-track dear. I just wanted you to know that Uchihas' are dangerous so don't let your guard down." Cora warned her grand daughter. She remembered Fugaku's sabotage plans. _Not very pleasant._

"Not all of them are that dangerous. If you still remember, the one who helped me when I was kidnapped was an Uchiha. So there's one that isn't. Oh, there are two, if you count Itachi." Sakura countered.

"Oh, that kid is nice. Well, you better make sure that this Itachi isn't a threat to you." Cora stated as she stood up to the door to make her exit.

"But grandma, I'm _more_ dangerous than them." Sakura smirked.

* * *

><p>"<em>What if you need her?" Pein asked.<em>

The statement struck Itachi like a lightning. He never really thought of it like that. He just knew that he doesn't care but why did that statement kept coming back to his mind.

Itachi just found out that the whole Akatsuki was invited in Kankurou Sabaku's birthday so they're going together. He just can't understand why Sakura need Sasori more than him.

'_Unless they have something going on.' _Itachi thought.

The whole thinking made Itachi's mind spin. He was sure that it was because he was thinking too much of Sakura. Pein's words are stuck like a glue in his mind. So as a resolve, here he was, lying in his bed, ready to sleep it all off just for some time.

He, then just remembered something. He will find out why his father, Fugaku is so cautious of Harunos' and what made them seem like a rival even though Harunos' are still better than them. As for a head start, he first decided to search the list of his father's classmates in elementary school through high school.

Nothing seemed so appealing until a certain _Haruno Mika_ was evident in the list.

* * *

><p>This is it. It's been three days since she found out why Uchihas' and Harunos' don't go too well. It was actually pretty funny on Sakura's part. It made her laugh every time she thinks of it. Don't misunderstand her, she doesn't have a grudge on Uchiha Fugaku, well not <em>yet<em> atleast.

When she asked Sasori about Uchiha Fugaku, he said he's a beast in a man's clothing or maybe more than a beast. When she heard that explanation, she laughed uncontrollably. If that was true, her mom must have stomped his pride all too well.

Anyway, today is Kankurou's party. Sakura is preparing herself for her appearance. Haruno' we're famous. There would be undoubtedly a massive of stupid reporters as she would have it. Being away for two years and suddenly show up will be an uproar since she's the heiress. _The genius heiress._

For her comeback, she wore a Trixxi Juniors Sharika Black Undiluted Tube Dress that brings sophistication and casualness that goes down her mid-thigh. She put on a Black Swarovski Crystal Earring to add to her gracefulness of being a respected Haruno. She also put on her Medium Silver Crystal Teardrop Necklace to emphasize her simplicity over jewelries.

She tied her hair in an elegant style ponytail that goes ell with her pink hair and black tube dress and in a way you can see the simple earring she's wearing. Sakura also added a little make up to make her skin natural. Lastly, she pulled on her flat black shoes to complete the gorgeous look she had since she doesn't know when.

She knew it. She's ready to rock this party.

* * *

><p>Itachi pulled on his suit. He had his suspicions already but he had things to do first including attending this party that the Haruno's organized.<p>

He walked out of the door to see black limousine waiting for him. He noticed that other Akatsuki members are already there except for Sasori. _'Where could he be?' _he thought as he sat comfortably in his seat.

Throughout the ride, Itachi remained quiet. Listening to the conversation of his fellow 'friends' though he would never admit it, is more interesting than talking.

"I wonder how Sakura is?" Ino suddenly mumbled.

"She'll be fine, un. Didn't she tell you she would have a week off? We'll see her the day after tomorrow, un." Deidara tried to console Ino as she stared at him. Everyone was listening to them now.

"Babe I was talking about Sakura Haruno, dumbass." Ino stated while crossing her arms.

"You fucking know Sakura Haruno? That woman is _freaking hot_!" Hidan concluded as Ino glared at him.

"Don't talk about her like she's a piece of meat." Ino argued.

"How do you know her Ino?" Pein asked.

"We're friends since childhood. I know almost everything about her." Ino answered with a smile.

"Isn't she the one who've gone missing two years ago?" Itachi suddenly joined the conversation.

"Yep, I heard she decided to show up in the party. It will be interesting, I tell you." Ino said as her mind went deeper.

'_So let's see what you did these past few days Saku. Have you moved on?'_ Ino thought.

* * *

><p>The party already started when the whole Akatsuki arrived. They we're greeted by some big time businessmen who we're friends with their father or mother. Akatsuki was having a good time actually. They either thought it was boring or awkward but for some reason, they're enjoying themselves.<p>

"Announcing, Kankurou Sabaku of Haruno Branch."

As Kankurou's name was announced, the big door from the left side opened revealing the celebrant with his sister, Temari. When they entered, various reporters and news writers went for them. Then the big door opened again revealing Haruno Corp.'s head, Cora Haruno with all her glory.

Cora raised her right hand to silence the crowd. Everyone turned their full attention to her even the reporters.

"Happy Birthday Kankurou!" Cora greeted her grandson as Kankurou grinned indicating his happiness.

"Well, there's one more person who hopes to wish you a happy birthday." Cora smiled s the big door opened again.

Sakura walked in the big door with Sasori on her side. She's not nervous because Sakura Hruno doesn't get nervous. She's only excited because she'll finally see her family. Don't get her wrong. She loves being Sakura Hikari. It's just that she misses her family too.

After Sakura walked in, the reporters turned their full attention to her. When Kankurou saw his cousin and his brother come in his birthday, he swore it's the best birthday ever. You see, he rarely saw Sakura ever since she took up her vacation. His brother is a different story. Sasori isn't close to him because they have different father so he was beyond ecstatic when the two of them showed up.

"I'll answer your questions later but please let me wish a happy birthday to my cousin." Sakura told the reporters and media.

The reporters then gave way to the heiress. She went straight to the stage to perform her song. Sasori is already there waiting for her sitting at his beat box. When Sakura arrived at the stage, she set the microphone and sat in the chair with a guitar on her hand.

"Happy Birthday Kankurou. I'll sing a song for you and I hope you find someone to spend your life with." Sakura said through the microphone.

(**A/N:** The song is When You Say Nothing At All by Aliss Kraus but I recommend you Julie Anne San Jose's cover of this song.)

Sakura began to strum her guitars as Sasori started to play his beat box.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

_Without saying a word, you can light up the dark_

_Try as I may, I could never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing_

Sakura remembered a certain jet-black haired guy with ink black eyes and _very _pale skin smiling at her and cheering her up when she's down. Even though he doesn't say much, she always understood what he wants and what he meant. Unknowingly, she began smiling while singing that completely mesmerized the crowd.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

Sakura then reminisced how important this song to the two of them. It's like the song was for them. Many people was against their relationship. But when Sakura loves someone, she loves them all the way without listening to what people say. He's the same. No one could stop their love.

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud_

_But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd_

_Old Mr. Webster could never define_

_What's being said between your heart and mine_

That was until a certain incident made its way to their relationship causing the to be _no more_. Sakura blinked the tears that's forming in her eyes. Crying in front of the media is the last thing she wants to do.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all._

She ended with a smile like she always did.

Meanwhile, back with Akatsuki, Itachi watched a Sakura Haruno continue to sing for his dear cousin. He couldn't put it in words but Skura seemed familiar. They had met in the past yes, but there's still something he couldn't place.

Either way, he wasn't very close to Sakura Haruno but when she sang that song, he felt that there's a meaning behind it. And why does his heart felt _uneasy_ about it?

Itachi _wondered_ why.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My reviewers who we're very awesome.**

**TeenageCrisis**

**Cherrys-and-strawberrys**

**TDI-Ryro-Eclares**

**Yuki-Hime**

**Kaisell**

**ANIme K-POP Fan 4EVer ever**

**MystereKitsune**

**1sunfun**

**the pink stripes**

**ChicFreakSistaFierce**

**Toyroys**

**Yay Yanie**

**Niixxy**

**Cheerysmile**

**Yuuko Azmasaki**

**Winged Angel 21**

**Raven Rose 101**

**Black Snake Eyes**

**Kieloves 2 read . com**

**Angry Italian Woman**

**Pika Pika 10**

**Sinister Blossom**

**Angelmana**

**Aneho**

**Strawberry030**

_Xoxo,_

**YhenCay (*.*)**


	23. Might

**Through My Boring Life**

**Summary:** I was asked out by Uchiha Itachi and before I can even blink, I'm already involved in Akatsuki. Oh, before I forget, I am Sakura Haruno, heiress of the Haruno Corp. But for them, I am just an ordinary sophomore student. Boring right? Not so much.

**A/N:** This is a regular update for my beloved readers and reviewers. I hope you review 'kay?

**Niixxy –** Yes, a fire. I waqs so scared that time but thank God everybody remained unharmed. Anyway, gosh, your review is so good, it's kinda like a mini-story. Don't worry, just to be certain Sakura NEVER dated Sasuke-gay (as you call him, haha). And Sasuke is in London so you really don't need to worry. The one she was talking about in the song is not Sasuke 'kay? So you can celebrate now.

**Gademi –** Oh gosh, I'm so happy to receive a review from one of my favourite authors! Thank you for checking this out, I'm really happy. Your stories are awesome, I always wait for you to update. I hope you like this chapter too.

**Raven Rose 101 –** Glad you liked last chapter. It's actually my favourite song and I think it fits. Thanks for the review btw.

**Black Snake Eyes –** *hugs back* Thank you. I love the song too, one of my favorites actually. I certainy hope that this chapter would be as good as the last one.

**Cheerysmile –** How ironic, when I read my story reviews including yours, it makes me smile like hell too. Thanks for the review, one of the reasons of my smile today.

**Angelmana –** Thank you really. I hope this chapter is as great as the other chapters.

**Ichigo-chan –** I'll tell you alright. I really don't like OCs that much and I don't do good in them that's why I minimize OCs as much as possible. Does that answer your question? If not, then you'll find out soon. Thanks for the review, 'kay?

**Yuuko Azmasaki –** Itachi saw it live along with other Akatsuki. They are all in the party oblivious that their Sakura is there. Haha, hope that answers your question. Thanks for the review as well.

Well, I hope you guys enjoy this~ Don't forget to leae a review 'kay?

**WARNING: **This chapter contains Gaara's cuteness!

**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Naruto.**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>It's hard to say 'no' to the person you love, especially when it involves personal feelings that you can't get out of."<strong>

~Himishie

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Might<strong>

**Sakura's POV**

A round of applause made its way to my ears as I finished singing the song. I smiled through the microphone as I said thank you and went down the stage, Sasori following after me. He knew very well that this would happen.

Sasori knew of my past. He wanted me to forget but here I am. I just sang the song that reminded me with the past. He opposed the idea of me singing it but he spoils me too much to actually stop me. Ino's here too so I might as well be ready for her naggings.

I made my way to the table that had my name. Reminiscing in the past won't help at all. It might even make the situation worse but what can I do? I know that I need to let go of the past, I know that much since I faced my feelings. I also don't want to hurt Itachi.

_What I didn't know was I'm not ready to let go of it yet._

* * *

><p>"Ms. Haruno, can you tell us why you disappeared last two years?" a reporter asked. <em>'Disappeared really? Well, I did not make contact so it's tolerable.'<em>

"We're you kidnapped Ms. Haruno?" another one guessed. _'Do you fuckin' think I'm that weak to get fuckin' kidnapped?'_

"Are you in rehabilitation center?" another guess. _'So I'm insane now? Seriously.'_

"Please ask one at a time. It's not like I'm gonna vanish in front of you guys." I said as my patience is slowly wearing tin.

"Well, I did not disappear. I simply took a vacation to settle my personal matters which is none of your businesses." I straightforwardly answered. I'm known for being frank so I don't think I'm being rude.

"We understand Ms. Haruno." The reporters sighed. _'So they still respect me? That's good.'_

"Next question please." I said with a smile on my face.

"So the rumors that President Haruno is hiding you are false?" a reporter asked.

"I'm so disappointed that you think of my grandmother like that. She will never do that to me or any of my family members in that matter." I answered bluntly as they proceeded to write my answer.

I looked around finding Sasori with Akatsuki already. Though they are crazy sometimes, I missed having them around. Sasori and Deidara's fight with art, Tobi's list of _'How to Annoy Deidara-senpai'_, Pein and Kakuzu's world domination's plans, Konan and Ino's mushy talk about guys, Kisame's arguments with Zetsu and of course, you can't forget Hidan's vulgar language.

Itachi is a different story though, I miss his unpredictable moves. How we exchange sarcasms but in the end, we'll be holding hands. I wasn't this serious before, but I guess that they all have changed me.

'_So the big question is, what is the state of relationship of me and Itachi?'_

"Do you have a special someone in your heart right now?" I caught one reporter ask as they all waited for my reaction.

'_Do I?' _I smiled as they waited for my answer.

"... No comment."

'_I've always enjoyed teasing.'_

* * *

><p>After the interview, I went straight ahead to greet Kankurou personally. I saw him talking to Temari about his career. He wanted to help Sasori in Akasuna's Toy Company so he's still working hard to study. As I made my way to him, Ino blocked me.<p>

"Sakura, long time no see." Ino said sweetly. To sweet for my taste.

"What is it Ino?" I asked irritatingly.

"I thought you're gonna move on." She said as I raised my left eyebrow.

"But you're song contradicts my thought." She continued. _'I knew this would happen.'_

"Cut the formality crap." I said bluntly. Her face looks disappointed.

"As I remember, I never told you I'm gonna move on." I continued as her face looked shocked.

"Fine. I just thought that since you broke down last week, you'd move on." Ino said suggestively.

"You know I can't do that. Not yet, at least." I explained.

"Yeah, because you can't forget him and you love him way too much to do that." Ino mocked me.

"You know me too well." I smiled at her.

"What about Itachi then?" Ino asked.

"_I don't know Ino. I really don't know."_

* * *

><p>Finally! No more distractions. Once again, I made my way to Kankurou to greet him happy birthday. Though he's kind of naughty, we're very close as cousins.<p>

"Hey Kankurou." I smiled.

"Couz! I thought you're not gonna approach me anymore since the reporters are taking you away from me. And it's my birthday too." Kankurou whined.

"I'm here aren't I?" I teased him.

"Yeah. Temari never told me you we're coming." He pouted.

"That's why it's a surprise." Temari remarked as I laughed.

"Are you gonna come home now?" Kankurou asked me out of the blue.

"Nope. I just want to greet you that's why I made my appearance. Temari insisted too." I said.

"Aw. What so good being so poor?" He asked in a whining manner as I grinned.

"It's not good but it's not so boring." I answered as they gave me a 'what-do-you-mean' look.

"I mean, you know me. I strongly dislike being bored." I continued.

"How do you get money then?" Kankurou curiously asked.

I smiled as I heard them gasp.

"Do you sell your body?" Kankurou gasped. _'The fuck? Of all work, why would I do that?'_

"NO." I stared.

"I work part-time jobs." I said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh." They murmured.

They're about to say something when I turn around to find the whole Akatsuki ready to greet Kankurou.

They are all there alright including Ino and Konan. I remembered just now that Konan knows my identity and she's not talking to me yet.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation but we're here to wish Kankurou Sabaku a happy birthday." Pein apologized while the others are looking at me.

I smiled at them.

"Don't be sorry. We're done anyway." I talked to him looking at his eyes which only some people can do since Pein's eyes scares the shit out of them.

I turned to Kankurou and Temari. "See you later."

* * *

><p>I then walked out of their radar. I still heard them started talking though. Then I looked around to find something to do but then I saw someone whom I would be willing spend my last years as a fangirl. I walked really fast so I could cuddle him.<p>

'_My pandaaaaaaaaaa.' _

My mind screamed as I walked faster and damn, I hugged him tight.

"Sakura, you're choking him!" A familiar voice disturbed me.

I looked up to see Aunt Mira, Gaara's mother as well as Sasori's. She has reddish hair and a well-cared skin tone. Her face looks nothing of her age. She looks younger and happier ever since she married Gaara's dad.

"Aunt Mira! I missed you so much!" I let go of Gaara and hugged Aunt Mira.

"Me too, I'm finding the right time to talk to you but you seem busy." Aunt Mira smiled.

"I always find time for you Aunt Mira." I smiled back

"Always been a sweetheart, aren't we?" Aunt Mira teased me.

I was about to tease back when I felt a tug on the hem of my dress.

'Gaaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...'

My mind is back screaming as he waited for my attention. I looked at Aunt Mira for permission as she nodded her head. She knows that I've always had a soft spot for Gaara. Aunt Mira is actually a good person. She isn't a snobbish bitch just because she remarried. She's really kind and she takes good care of Gaara so well.

The only flaw I could notice is that, he sometimes forgot her responsibilities to Sasori. I mean, he's her son but I just think she doesn't have that much time to care for him that's why Sasori is so hurt inside. Anyway, we're getting out of the topic. I looked down to see Gaara adorably staring at me with those jade eyes of his.

"Sakura-nee?" Gaara mumbled. _'Even the way he talks is so adorable.'_

"Yes my panda-chan?" I bent down his height. I haven't seen him in two years.

"I miss you nee-chan." He hugged me tight but not as tight as I hugged him back.

"Will you go home now?" He asked me looking teary-eyed as if begging for me not to leave again.

My eyes softened.

'_If you look like that, I might just choose to stay with you.'_ I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My reviewers who we're very awesome.**

**TeenageCrisis**

**Cherrys-and-strawberrys**

**TDI-Ryro-Eclares**

**Yuki-Hime**

**Kaisell**

**ANIme K-POP Fan 4EVer ever**

**MystereKitsune**

**1sunfun**

**the pink stripes**

**ChicFreakSistaFierce**

**Toyroys**

**Yay Yanie**

**Niixxy**

**Cheerysmile**

**Yuuko Azmasaki**

**Winged Angel 21**

**Raven Rose 101**

**Black Snake Eyes**

**Kieloves 2 read . com**

**Angry Italian Woman**

**Pika Pika 10**

**Sinister Blossom**

**Angelmana**

**Aneho**

**Strawberry030**

**Gademi**

_Xoxo,_

**YhenCay (*.*)**


	24. Stay

**Through My Boring Life**

**Summary:** I was asked out by Uchiha Itachi and before I can even blink, I'm already involved in Akatsuki. Oh, before I forget, I am Sakura Haruno, heiress of the Haruno Corp. But for them, I am just an ordinary sophomore student. Boring right? Not so much.

**A/N: **It's time for my weekly update and I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I had a hard time writing this chapter since it's Itachi's POV. Can you guys tell me if I'm doing okay in Itachi's POV?

**Yuuki-Hime 2097** – Thank you. Gaara is 9 years old.

**Gademi – **Thank you. I hope you like this chapter since there's an ItaSaku moment here. I really am having a hard time writing romance so can you tell me if it's okay?

**Niixxy – **I'm happy you get excited to read my story. Overwhelmed in fact. Thank you.

**Yuuko Azmasaki – **Okay, calm down first. Since you have many questions, I decided to just PM you. Hope that helps. Thanks for the review.

**Angelmana –** Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

If you guys have questions, feel free to ask me. Enjoy this chapter!

**WARNING: **This chapter contains ItaSaku moment ahead!

**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Naruto.**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Some people come into our lives and quickly go. Some stay for awhile and leave footprints on our hearts. And we are never, ever the same."<strong>

~ Unknown Author

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Stay<strong>

**Itachi's POV**

I woke up normally by the sound of the stupid birds chirping who doesn't have anything to do but to wake up and annoy sleeping peoples like me. I stood up and went inside the bathroom to have a quick shower. We don't have school today so I will just have to see Sakura tomorrow.

While I'm in the shower, I can't help to think about what happened yesterday at the party. It's true that I saw Sakura but she's **Haruno** Sakura, not _my_ Sakura. When she sang that song in the party, my heart felt uneasy. I know Sakura Haruno though I think she doesn't remember me at all.

I met her when e we're kids but that's it. I don't even dare to think that she still remember me. Anyway, when I was watching her yesterday, there's a nagging feeling in my chest that wants to get out. When she spoke, her voice is achingly familiar. She even sounded like my Sakura though it's impossible.

After a quick shower, I pulled on my clothes and my shoes. I'm going to visit my Sakura once and for all to clarify what just happen last week.

_Though a part of me just can't wait tomorrow to see her._

* * *

><p>I hopped on my motorcycle and started the engine while putting my helmet. Then I started my way to Sakura's house.<p>

While in the ride, I can't help to think what will I ask her. _'Are you well? Why did you not come to school for a week? Why did you need Sasori during those weeks? Did you even know how worried I was? Are you even listening to me?'_

The last part was just an imagination though. I can even see it now.

When I arrived to my destination AKA Sakura's house, I parked my motorcycle near hers. I walked to her door ready to knock but then it opened and revealed Sakura in a white short that only reached to her mid-thigh and an oversized t-shirt that looks plain but there's a Uchiha symbol in the back.

'_Wait! Uchiha symbol on the back?'_

I was about to ask her but he walked past me and put that garbage in front of her door.

"Come in, Itachi." she said in a mellow voice.

* * *

><p>I sat on the couch of her living room while she prepares tea for us. How did she get that t-shirt that's only exclusive for the Uchiha members only? But damn, she looks good on it.<p>

"Staring is rude, Itachi." she said that knocked me out of reverie.

That's when I noticed I was staring at her. She put down the tea, one for her and one for me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she plopped down on the couch across me.

"Why are you wearing that shirt?" I asked not bothering to answer her question.

"Don't change the subject." She told me.

"Answer me." _Damn it, I'm so curious!_

"It's none of your business, Uchiha." She refused. I noticed the change of name calling.

"It is my business. _My_ clan symbol is embedded on it." I answered emphasizing the word 'my'.

"Hmph, for all you know, it could be a pokéball." She said. _'Pokéball?'_

"That's childish, Sakura." I teased.

"Yeah and coming here at 6 in the freakin' morning because someone can't wait tomorrow to see me isn't childish." She teased back.

'_Touche.'_

"Hn." I grunted. _'She won again, damn.'_

And she laughed.

I looked at her and found that she's laughing. _'Why is she laughing?'_

She then stood up and walked over at me and hugged me. _She freakin' hugged me!_

"You know Itachi, don't be so uptight. I missed our bickering these past few days." She said while hugging me.

I sat there speechless, our teas untouched. Though I'm not gonna say it out loud, I missed her. Every questions I want to ask banished in my mind as only one thought came to my mind.

_Hug her back._

* * *

><p>I went home after our 'little' action in her house. I really can't understand what she's thinking but she always understood what's mine. It's unfair, kinda. She always knew what I want and what I'm gonna do. I just hope that my father's plan won't be due for now.<p>

I woke up in silence. _'Finally!'_ Maybe someone murdered those birds for being annoying. Poor little birds. Anyway, I did a quick shower and got dressed immediately. I just ate some dangos before going to school. I went inside the limousine and took off to school.

'_I am not excited. I jut want to hurry up.'_

When I got to school, I went straight to the council room. Sasori, Pein and Konan are already there.

"How unexpected of you to come so early." Konan teased as I put down my bag in the table and sat in the couch.

"Hn." I grunted. _'Not interested.'_

"Well, it's more unexpected when Sakura came earlier." Konan aid in a sing-sang voice. _'What? She's here?'_

I looked at Konan and she got a smirk on her face. I glared as Pein just sighed in the sidelines while Sasori remained impassive.

"If you're wondering where Sakura is, she's in the secret room sleeping in Sasori's bed." Konan said emphasizing the word 'Sasori' and 'bed'.

I narrowed my eyes into slit. _'What the hell is she doing in Sasori's bed?'_

I stood up and went in the secret room. I saw Konan's smirk got awfully bigger as I glared at her and took a glance at Sasori who looks nonchalant.

* * *

><p>Opening the door, I expected Sakura sleeping but she's not. She's staring at a blank space with an impassive face. When I looked around, the windows and curtains are closed. The light of the room is off and the only source of light is the lamp beside Sasori's bed where Sakura is currently lying.<p>

"Sakura?" I said in a low voice to catch her attention.

But she didn't move.

"Sakura." I said with more tone in my voice.

She seems startled at first but she recovered and looked at me without saying anything. Her eyes look melancholic. Sadness was evident once you see her eyes. I walked near her without realizing and held her hand.

"What's wrong?" I asked shocked how soft my voice was.

She looked away but I patiently waited for an answer.

"I want to sleep, Itachi." She said, her voice almost pleading as if begging me to do something.

"Then sleep." I gripped her hand as emerald eyes looked in my way.

"I can't." She countered, her voice silently cried.

"It's fine." I said as I lied down beside her. "I'm here." I added and I put my left arm on the back of her neck so she's using my arm as a pillow.

"Don't leave me." She said a she closed her eyes curling in my side.

"_Please."_ With one last whisper, she fell asleep.

"Believe me, I'll stay." I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"_With you." _I closed my eyes and also fell onto deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My reviewers who we're very awesome.**

**TeenageCrisis**

**Cherrys-and-strawberrys**

**TDI-Ryro-Eclares**

**Yuki-Hime**

**Kaisell**

**ANIme K-POP Fan 4EVer ever**

**MystereKitsune**

**1sunfun**

**the pink stripes**

**ChicFreakSistaFierce**

**Toyroys**

**Yay Yanie**

**Niixxy**

**Cheerysmile**

**Yuuko Azmasaki**

**Winged Angel 21**

**Raven Rose 101**

**Black Snake Eyes**

**Kieloves 2 read . com**

**Angry Italian Woman**

**Pika Pika 10**

**Sinister Blossom**

**Angelmana**

**Aneho**

**Strawberry030**

**Gademi**

_Xoxo,_

**YhenCay (*.*)**


	25. Important

**Through My Boring Life**

**Summary:** I was asked out by Uchiha Itachi and before I can even blink, I'm already involved in Akatsuki. Oh, before I forget, I am Sakura Haruno, heiress of the Haruno Corp. But for them, I am just an ordinary sophomore student. Boring right? Not so much.

**A/N: **I just got home from my old school and I immeadiatey opened my paltop so I could update just for you guys. I hope you liked last chapter.

**Black Snake Eyes –** It's okay, you don't have to apologize so much. Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you liked last chapter.

**Niixxy –** Somehow Itachi and the word fluffy in one sentence made me laugh. Thank you.

**Sinister Bossom** – Glad you liked it. Thank you.

**Mistress Persephone –** Thank you so much. Your review made me smile today and I hate that feeling too. Don't worry, I update as regularly as possible. I'm glad you enjoy my story, that's what I want my readers to feel.

**Cheerysmile –** It's because the attitude and the presence is different. She may be wearing a wig but they have no idea she is wearing one so they can't recognize her. Thank you for the review.

**Angelmana –** Thank you and I hope you like this one.

Well, I dedicate this chapter to God. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a review. :D

**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Naruto.**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>If you have someone important to you, cherish them, live with them and make them happy. Because when you only take them for granted, you never know when they'll leave you just because they never felt important in your presence."<strong>

~ Himishie

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Important<strong>

**Normal POV**

_RAGE._

That's the only feeling that Konan feels right now. This wasn't suppose to happen. Sakura and Itachi are supposed to be no more. Sasori told her that when Sakura is feeling sentimental, she can get very mad. Well, her plan just backfired. Wanna know why?

Last week when Sakura returned to school after a week of absence, Konan noticed something different about her. She then asked Sasori what the problem is. He told her that she's feeling sentimental and should leave her alone because well, she's dangerous.

Since Konan wants Sasori to be with Sakura, she planned to sabotage their growing relationship. Don't get her wrong though. Konan cares deeply for her friends that is why she'll do anything to protect them. She just doesn't think that Itachi is fit for Sakura. She knows that Itachi is hardly serious about Sakura or is he?

Anyway, when she told Itachi that Sakura is in Sasori's bed, that's the cue of the plan. She expected Sakura to yell "Leave me alone!" or "Get the hell out!" but no, she never heard any shout or any sound at all.

_Konan never expected that her plan just brought them closer together._

* * *

><p>Sakura is pissed. No, scratch that. She is <em>beyond<em> pissed.

Her class was chosen to participate in the upcoming music jam in the first week of June. The music jam is being held annually to appreciate the talents of the student have. The principal chooses the certain class that will participate every year. And yes, Sakura's class was chosen.

The rules are simple really. First, you can participate by group or band, by duo and by solo but the one you're with must be also in the same class.. You can sing, dance etc. As long as what you're talent is. Second, this is merely a competition. Your grade is at stake. If the principal liked your performance, you pass music subject for the rest of the year. If not, better luck next time.

So Sakura isn't really that sociable. Don't stand out is her main reason that's why she's always by herself. Everything changed when she got involved in Akatsuki. She never regretted it though. Sakura doesn't want to be back to her boring life.

"Sakura." A familiar voice snapped her out of her reverie.

She looked at the person and a smile formed its way onto her lips.

"Itachi." She called as Itachi formed a smile of his own.

"Busy?" he asked as he walked with Sakura to the council room.

"No, I'm pissed." Leave it to Sakura to be blunt.

"What made you pissed?" Itachi chuckled.

"Music Jam." Sakura spat.

"What about it?" Itachi asked.

"My class was chosen." Sakura said with a hatred in her voice.

"Ahh." Itachi nodded.

An awkward silence occurred at the two as they made their way to the council room. When they arrived, the room is filled with tension and silence. Sakura just raised an eyebrow while Itachi looked around for the cause.

"Okay, this is weird." Sakura commented as Ino looked at her.

"I know right?" Ino said a Sakura looked back and forth between Konan and Saori.

"Care to tell me what happened?" Sakura asked as Ino nodded her head.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasori hissed.

"I'm doing this for you Mr. Genius!" Konan retorted.

"Your plan backfired. You're obviously not helping!" Sasori yelled at Konan whose jaw dropped by Sasori's sudden outburst.

Meanwhile, the people around them gaped at what they're seeing. Konan who is always at Pein's side is having an argument with Sasori. And for Sasori to actually lose control is a must-see of the year.

"I know that but you shouldn't shove it in my face." Konan yelled back after recovery.

Pein just watched in the side lines. He knew Konan could handle herself though he doesn't know what the argument is about. _'Better let them sort this out.' _He told himself.

"Stop meddling in my business if you want to do something for me." Sasori's voice was deadly serious.

Konan just glared. That was when their glaring contest had begun.

_End of Flashback._

* * *

><p>"That pretty much sums it all up." Ino smiled despite the tension that filled the room.<p>

"Okay but they better stop this now." Sakura declared as she left Itachi's side to talk the argument between the two.

The whole Akatsuki watched every move she make. Some of them even bet whether she can do it or not. Itachi watch everything as it unfold.

"Stop it you two." Sakura's voice filled with seriousness.

Konan and Sasori stopped and looked at Sakura straight in her eyes.

"What caused this argument?" Sakura asked in a serious manner.

'_I don't want my friends fighting, dammit!'_ Sakura told herself.

Konan was the first to break the silence.

"It was you actually." Konan bowed her head in shame. Sasori remained impassive.

"How did I get into this mess?" Sakura asked again as her seriousness turned irritation.

"He just misunderstood the good intention I have for the two of you." Konan answered completely satisfied with her reasoning.

"I won't ask what is it about but I would like you two to stop this pointless argument." Sakura then turned to Konan.

"If I am really involved, stop this for my sake. I don't want my friends fighting because of me. You should know that Konan." Sakura then turned to Sasori for her lecture.

"Sas, though I don't know what you guys arguing about me, please don't fight Konan. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't even be standing in front of you." Sakura said calmly as Sasori jerked his head up to her sentence.

"What do you mean?" Sasori asked curiously.

Akatsuki wanted to know too. What does she mean by not standing in front of them?

"The day before I went back to school, something… no someone almost made me not to come back. I was resolved to not show up in front of you guys for a long time. But to my resolve, Konan talked to me and I realized, 'not yet'." Sakura explained as horror, shock and surprise we're mixed in every Akatsuki member's faces.

'_Sakura couldn't think to leave them, could she?'_ They asked theirselves.

Konan remembered that they as clearly as the sun.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"Will you go home now?" Little Gaara asked Sakura looking teary-eyed as if begging for her not to leave again.

Konan watched as Sakura's eyes softened. Konan knew that this little guy might have had a big influence at Sakura based on the look she's giving him._ 'Oh no! I knew that look. The look of having a resolve. I better interrupt.' _Konan thought when she looked closer at Sakura's face.

"Sakura?" Konan called Sakura.

When she looked up, she smiled softly.

"I thought you wouldn't talk to me." Sakura said in a soft voice.

They walked in a less people area then.

"Sakura, you weren't considering leaving us, were you?" Sadness enveloped in Konan's eyes when she thought of Sakura leaving.

Guilt flashed in Sakura's eyes. An evidence that could prove Konan that she had thought of it.

"You still have a whole year." Konan reasoned.

"I know." Sakura smiled sadly. "I just don't know what to do anymore." Sakura continued.

"How about go with the flow?" Konan smiled as Sakura listened.

"You may plan your future, that's true. But not everything goes the way you plan it." Konan paused. "You should know that better than anyone else." Konan continued.

"You're right. I guess I'm just tired of getting hurt that I choose to run away." Sakura looked at Konan gratefully.

"Thank you." With that, Sakura hugged Konan and silently thanked God for giving her a friend like Konan.

_End of Flashback._

* * *

><p>Though the Akatsuki doesn't know the whole story, they still don't want Sakura to leave them. When they heard the possibility of her not coming back, they realized how attached they had become to Sakura as a friend and as a group.<p>

A decision was made in each of Akatsuki members.

They wouldn't let Sakura leave them, even if she begged for it.

She's too _important_ to let go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My reviewers who we're very awesome.**

**TeenageCrisis**

**Cherrys-and-strawberrys**

**TDI-Ryro-Eclares**

**Yuki-Hime**

**Kaisell**

**ANIme K-POP Fan 4EVer ever**

**MystereKitsune**

**1sunfun**

**the pink stripes**

**ChicFreakSistaFierce**

**Toyroys**

**Yay Yanie**

**Niixxy**

**Cheerysmile**

**Yuuko Azmasaki**

**Winged Angel 21**

**Raven Rose 101**

**Black Snake Eyes**

**Kieloves 2 read . com**

**Angry Italian Woman**

**Pika Pika 10**

**Sinister Blossom**

**Angelmana**

**Aneho**

**Strawberry030**

**Gademi**

**Mistress Persephone**

_Xoxo,_

**YhenCay (*.*)**


	26. Sadistic

**Through My Boring Life**

**Summary:** I was asked out by Uchiha Itachi and before I can even blink, I'm already involved in Akatsuki. Oh, before I forget, I am Sakura Haruno, heiress of the Haruno Corp. But for them, I am just an ordinary sophomore student. Boring right? Not so much.

**A/N: **Weekly update! I have nothing to say right now so I'll just reply to your reviews.

**Niixxy –** Yep, they need her really and you really make a good point. Konan is sneaky and we all know it. Thanks for the review.

**White Ice Wolf –** Thank you. It's really nice to have a new reviewer.

**Black Snake Eyes –** Yeah, she is. You'll just have to find out. Thanks for the review.

**Cheerysmile –** I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing. Here is the update.

**Ichigo-chan –** I know and I have no clue why I'm being lazy right now. Probably because I have so much to think about right now that I don't get to put details to my story that much. I'll try to improve though. Thank you for the advice and the review.

**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Naruto.**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Boredom is the root of all evil - the despairing refusal to be oneself.<strong>**"  
><strong>

~Soren Kierkegaard

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: Sadistic<strong>

**Sakura's POV**

"Arghhhhhh!" I growled frustratingly.

I am currently stuck in Akatsuki's council room doing nothing. _Clearly nothing_, dammit! I am so bored, I would kill Tobi for being so cheerful! I looked around to find something to do when my eyes spotted something interesting. I stood up from the couch but I felt everyone's gaze on me.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"Where are you going?" Of all people, Kakuzu said that.

"I am going to pick up something." I answered intently.

"You are forbidden to be out of our sight." And Zetsu muttered it.

Oh joy.

Ever since they knew that I almost left them, they had been so protective. More like obsessive though. They wouldn't let me out of their sight. I think it's sweet but on the other hand, it's so annoying!

'_Can't I have normal friends?' _I asked myself.

Too bad though, they weren't even normal to begin with.

* * *

><p>"I am bored." I said bluntly as they looked at me.<p>

"Suck it up." Hidan bluntly replied.

"Damn you." I said and pouted.

"That's punishment for almost leaving us." Itachi declared.

"Haven't you noticed the world 'almost'? I haven't left you yet." I retorted.

"You _almost_ did." Itachi retorted back, his face impassive.

"Listen here punks, I only joined Akatsuki because I'm bored. If you don't relieve my boredom, I might as well leave you guys now." I said as I stood up. Their face became alert.

"Fine, you win. What do you want now?" Kisame surrendered. I smirked as I spotted an empty bottle.

"I want to play _Truth or Dare_." I answered with a smirk plastered on my face.

"Right now?" Kisame asked, his left eyebrow raised.

"After school." I answered and sat back at the couch smiling as ever.

"Oh no, this can't be good." Ino muttered to Deidara who raised his eyebrow in confusion.

'_Oh yes! Yes, it can.'_ I answered her mentally.

* * *

><p>After school, we decided to play truth or dare in Akatsuki's HQ or what they called heir 'hideout'. We settled ourselves in entertainment room. Our sitting position in clockwise direction; Me, Itachi, Konan, Pein, Ino, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Sasori, Tobi and Kisame.<p>

"Okay, let's get started." Konan said ready to spin the bottle.

Konan spinned the bottle and it landed on….. Zetsu.

"Aww, I was hoping for Pein." Konan pouted.

"Stop pouting." Pein harshly said but Konan pouted even more.

"You look ugly while pouting." Sakura teased Konan.

"What?" Konan took offense.

"I said you look ugly while pouting." I said with a straight face. The others are watching intently.

"What's your point?" she almost yelled at me. Apparently, she didn't get my joke.

"I want you to shut up and get on the game." I told her with a serious voice that made the argument over.

She was about to glare at me when Pein whispered something to her ear. Judging from the widening of her eyes and sudden realization in her face, Pein must have told her I was only kidding. She looked at me and nodded her head as a sign of apology.

"Zetsu, Truth or Dare?" Konan asked with a smile on her face.

"Truth would be on the safe side. **But Dare will bring more excitement, don't be a coward.**" Zetsu's personality thingy argued. I was actually amused.

"I'm waiting." Konan muttered.

"He will pick the dare." I intervened.

They all looked at me.

"No." Zetsu declined.

"You will." I told him then I turned to Konan. "What's the dare?"

""Hmmm…" Konan put her fingers on her chin in a thinking manner.

"I did not agree to this. **He will do it.**" Zetsu disagreed and agreed? Okay, creepy.

"Konan?" I asked.

"I got it." Konan smiled. He turned to Zetsu who gulped.

"Zetsu, I dare you to not touch any of your plants for a week." Konan said in glee.

"Hell to the fucking NO!" Zetsu yelled and cussed.

Everyone stared in shock. We never heard Zetsu yell and cuss before. His plants must have meant so much to him, and to forbid him from touching any of it is just horrible NOT! This is a dare and he is obligated to follow. I feel bad but I feel interested of what he's gonna do.

_Playing Truth or Dare is a good decision to relieve my boredom._

* * *

><p>Zetsu mumbled some of his distaste but he's okay now. I really thought he would hyperventilate, I was wrong. He recovered fast but I know deep inside, he wanted to argue. He then started to spin the oh-so-great bottle that would relieve my fuckin' boredom.<p>

It pointed on….. Kakuzu.

We looked at Zetsu since Kakuzu can't give us his reaction with his mask thingy. I looked closely at Zetsu's face and damn, it screams I-will-have-my-revenge-in-the-most-possible-way. I smirked, this is really amusing and interesting.

"Kakuzu, Truth or **Dare**." Zetsu asked. The black side never cease to amuse me.

Kakuzu is taking his time. While he's at it, I looked at Itachi beside me. He had an amusing smirk with him. It's safe to say that he's enjoying this as much as I do.

"You're enjoying this." I told him as tore his gaze away from Kakuzu to me.

"As much as you do, I believe." He smiled at me, the one he only lets me see.

Since everyone is so preoccupied at Kakuzu and Zetsu, I'm the only one to see his smile. Sadly, as how fast it came, it disappeared just as fast. I gave him my smile in return and turned back to the two. It seems that Kakuzu haven't decided yet.

"Truth." Kakuzu decided as Zetsu started to think of what to ask him.

'_That did __**not**__ sit well. It's boring if everyone chose the truth!'_ I thought.

Zetsu was about to ask him something when I, once again, intervened.

"He'll do the dare." I said as everyone looked at me for my intervention once again.

"No." Kakuzu decined as he glared at me.

"Yes." I glared back. _'There's no fucking way I'll back out!'_

"No." Kakuzu tried again. _'Oh no, you will.'_

"Yes, and that's final!" I argued while I crossed my arms. I could feel Itachi watching me in the sidelines much to his amusement.

"It's my choice, why do I need to listen to you?" Kakuzu asked in a calm voice.

"Because I said so!" I answered while smiling.

"Fine, just this once." Kakuzu said as he turned his back on me murmuring things like, "Spoiled little kid." And "Always getting what she wants."

"So Zetsu, what's his dare?" I asked him smiling.

"Since I won't be able to touch my plant…."Zetsu said, his eyes screaming revenge. He looked at Kakuzu who's getting what his eyes meant gulped.

"…. I dare you not to touch any money for this week either." And the bomb's out!

We looked at Kakuzu who looked horrified. Then he turned on me.

"No! Not the money!" He pleaded at me since I'm the one who made him agree to do the dare.

I shrugged smiling.

"No! Sakura, you can't do this to me!" Kakuzu pleaded more but I just ignored him.

"Shall we carry on with the next?" I asked them clearly amused that Kakuzu is pleading and I am ignoring him.

Kakuzu stopped and got the bottle. But before he started to spin, he looked at me.

"You're the epitome of evilness, I swear." He teased half-heartedly. I laughed.

"Actually, she's being considerate right now." Ino interfered as everyone looked at her. The bottle started to spin.

"What do you mean?" Kisame asked Ino as I only stared.

"The last time we played truth or dare is a year ago. Normally, she would not agree to those skimpy dares you are asking but since she's bored, she's finding pleasure in it." Ino started.

"Get to the fucking point!" Hidan said amused.

"I mean, the guy she dared the last time we played almost committed suicide." Ino said in a matter of fact.

"What?" Kakuzu asked slightly shocked.

"If she's the one daring you, you would have suffered massive humiliation and endless embarrassment. Be thankful." Ino advised him.

"What did she do to the guy?" Pein asked.

"She dared the guy to run around the city _completely naked_ while she _records_ it in a video to upload in the internet." Ino said.

Everyone doesn't have anything to say. Well, maybe they're thankful that I'm not the one daring them. Hah! The guy's a pussy. I should've known that my _sadistic side_ is lurking outside if I'm bored.

While everyone was speechless, I looked at the bottle which is slowly stopping. It continued to spin slowly and finally it reached its stopping point.

It pointed at _Tobi._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My reviewers who we're very awesome.**

**TeenageCrisis**

**Cherrys-and-strawberrys**

**TDI-Ryro-Eclares**

**Yuki-Hime**

**Kaisell**

**ANIme K-POP Fan 4EVer ever**

**MystereKitsune**

**1sunfun**

**the pink stripes**

**ChicFreakSistaFierce**

**Toyroys**

**Yay Yanie**

**Niixxy**

**Cheerysmile**

**Yuuko Azmasaki**

**Winged Angel 21**

**Raven Rose 101**

**Black Snake Eyes**

**Kieloves 2 read . com**

**Angry Italian Woman**

**Pika Pika 10**

**Sinister Blossom**

**Angelmana**

**Aneho**

**Strawberry030**

**Gademi**

**Mistress Persephone**

**White Ice Wolf**

_Xoxo,_

**YhenCay (*.*)**


	27. True

**Through My Boring Life**

**Summary:** I was asked out by Uchiha Itachi and before I can even blink, I'm already involved in Akatsuki. Oh, before I forget, I am Sakura Haruno, heiress of the Haruno Corp. But for them, I am just an ordinary sophomore student. Boring right? Not so much.

**A/N: **orry guys for updating day late. You see, my cousin i using our laptop the whole day yesterday and I can't find the right time to ask her to let me just update so I just decided to update tomorrow which is today in time.

**Cheerysmile –** Thank you so much. Your review made me real happy.

**Black Snake Eyes –** Yep, you're right. Lol.

**Laura - Jean95 –** Yay, I got a new reviewer. Thank you so much and it's my job to make you guys enjoy reading my stories.

**Angelmana –** Thanks, you don't now how hard I thought about the dares and the upcoming ones. I hope you enjoy this too.

**Niixxy –** Thank you. Your review always gives me a light-hearted feeling. I hope you like this.

**Kieloves2read . com –** Wow, so blunt. Thank you, I hope you like this chapter.

I hope you guys review and enjoy.

**WARNING:** Maybe kind of boring but it will be more interesting in the later chapters. Oh! This is full of Tobi's whining and Itachi's insecurities (kinda ironic since he looks perfect on the outside).

**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Naruto.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sometimes you keep the people who hurt you, just because the happiness they bring is more than the pain they cause.<strong>

~Unknown Author

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: True<strong>

**Itachi's POV**

_Amusement._

That's what filling me in my head. I can say that I never regretted the decision to ask out Sakura. It gave me amusement and boredom relief. When she almost left us, _me_, I clenched my fist just by thinking that. She's never allowed to leave us. Importantly, I'll never allow her to leave me. Not ever.

Anyway, she had this idea to play Truth or Dare. Yes, seriously childish but amusing at the same time. We're playing for quite some time now. Zetsu and Kakuzu we're weeping because of their dare. And now it's Tobi's turn. Sakura, always getting what she wants, what will she do now?

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi chirped.

"Now Tobi, Truth or Dare?" Kakuzu asked annoyed at Tobi's antics.

"Tobi will choose truth. Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi waved his hands while running around like a madman.

"Fine." Kakuzu grumbled as he started to think of what to ask Tobi.

"No." Once again, Sakura interfered.

'_What is it this time?'_ I can't help but ask myself.

"No?" Kakuzu asked.

"Tobi will do the dare." Sakura said in an authorative manner.

"Bu-but Tobi doesn't want to do the dare!" Tobi got nervous.

"Exactly. You don't want to do the dare that's why you'll do it." Sakura smiled dangerously.

"But Tobi is a good boy. Tobi can't do dares. They are bad!" Tobi chirped whining.

"And Tobi will be a dead boy if he doesn't shut up and do the fucking dare." Sakura threatened smilingly.

'_Everything is going on her way. Impressive.'_

"Waaaaah! Sakura-sempai is so mean to Tobi!" Tobi cried in a corner.

"Trust Sakura-sempai Tobi, you don't want her to get meaner any more than now so STOP CRYING AND DO THE DAMN DARE YOU WHINY LITTLE PEST!" Sakura dangerously said her voice getting louder and louder.

'_And I thought she was supposed to be calm and composed.'_

I chuckled on my mind as I saw Tobi and the rest of Akatsuki got shocked. It seems that nothing is impossible when my cherry blossom is bored. Really _bored._

I saw Sakura looking at Kakuzu intently waiting for the dare Tobi had to do. It was really fortunate to have Sakura at my side. She wasn't like every other girl and she always gets what she wants.

"I got it." Kakuzu said suddeny.

"What is it?" Sakura leaned in interestingly.

"Tobi prays it's not a bad thing!" Tobi chirped as he lifted his hands in a praying manner.

"Tobi, I dare you to flirt with every girl you see in the campus for a week." Kakuzu had a smug grin.

"But that's a bad thing!" Tobi yelled in despair.

Hidan snickered as I let one smirk on to my face. Deidara practically celebrated since Tobi won't have time for him in a week which meant 'no annoying Deidara-sempai'.

"Well that's new. Tobi is always surrounded by girls since they think he's so adorable." Sakura said with a smile on her face.

"But Kakuzu-sempaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Tobi whined.

"Shut up Tobi, just do the dare."Kakuzu irritatingly shoved the bottle to Tobi. "Now spin it." He added.

"Hmph.. Tobi wonders why his sempais are all so mean!" Tobi scoffed but started to spin the bottle anyway.

Now we just have to wait who's next.

* * *

><p>I glanced at Sakura who is looking really amused right now. That's good since a bored Sakura is bad, really bad as Ino said. Deidara is still celebrating his luck. Tobi will leave him for now and focus on the dare.<p>

Meanwhile, as the bottle is slowly stopping, Deidara had no idea that the bottle is nearing to a stop and he's the most near it. Ino caught on this so she tried to catch his attention. When she did, the bottle stopped pointing Deidara, the poor guy who has no idea what's coming to him.

"Yay! Tobi is so lucky the bottle landed on Deidara-sempai!" Tobi is back to being overly cheerful again.

"Oh yes Tobi, why don't you have fun with Deidara-sempai?" Sakura giggled adding flames to the fire.

"Your best friend is evil. I swear, un!" I heard Deidara whisper to Ino.

"I know but she's just like that when she's bored." Ino whispered back as I saw Tobi doing the victory dance.

_Ah, disturbing…_

Everyone just laughed at Tobi doing victory dance so I took the chance to listen to Ino and Deidara whispering like ghosts.

"Won't you help me, un?" Deidara asked Ino.

"Sorry honey, not this time." Ino smiled smugly.

"But babe….!" Deidara tried to argue.

"I saw you with a girl I don't know last week. You look like flirting with her. Consider this as a punishment." Ino strictly said.

"But that girl is – !" Deidara was cut off by Ino again.

"I don't care." Ino then ignored his words of cry.

I didn't even noticed that Tobi already stopped dancing and he's now turning to Deidara. I was so engrossed to Ino and Deidara's drama to notice that Sakura's not beside me.

'_Where could she have gone to?'_

* * *

><p>I stood up from my seat to find Sakura. I don't think anyone minded where we go as long as the game is still on. I sighed quietly.<p>

'_Where are you, Sakura?'_

I walked past the dining room and the living room. I was about to go back when I saw her talking to someone on the phone.

'_Strange, I don't recall hearing her phone ring.'_

I just shrugged it off. Maybe she was the one who called. I walked to her but I can't help to back off when they're still talking. I am not eavesdropping, I just accidentally heard her talking.

"When?" Sakura asked on the other line.

"Really?" Sakura asked again with more enthusiasm in her voice.

"Okay. But you better take care of him or else!" Sakura then pushed the end call button.

'_Him?'_

Just then after she ended the phone, Sakura smiled. A smile that even I can't make her. A smile that can make someone lose his sanity. Something bubbled inside of me without knowing.

'_I want to know who she was talking with.'_

* * *

><p>I made it back to the entertainment room without her. I just can't erase the face she made after she talked to someone. Jealousy is bad. Really bad. The I felt her seating beside me like she did nothing wrong. Like she didn't smile the most beautiful smile in the world.<p>

"What is Deidara's dare?" Sakura asked more attentive

"Tobi can't think of anything yet. Does Sakura-sempai have an idea?" Tobi chirped cheerfully.

"No Tobi, un! Not her, un!" Deidara had this horrified look.

"I do have an idea Tobi, wanna use it?" I could tell that Sakura took pleasure on seeing Deidara's horrified face.

As amusing as it is, I can't help thinking back Sakura's smile earlier. She never smiled at me like that. Not to anyone as far as I could say.

"In the first week of June, Ino has a reunion with her 'old friends'. You'll pretend to be her." Sakura said the word 'old friends' with disgust.

"Sakura, not that!" Ino shouted enough to make everyone focus their attention to her.

"Yes, Ino." Sakura said with a straight face. "If you really love each other, doesn't he have a right to know what you're going through?" she added.

"Yes, but not this way." Ino refused to look her way. There's definitely something going on.

"Ino, if you have forgotten, Akatsuki is not just a council student in school. They are also a _gang_. I'm doing this for you." Sakura emphasized the world gang.

"I know but…." Ino reluctantly answered.

"He can take care of himself." Sakura reassured her. "Besides, if he dumped you, I'll kill him slowly and painfully." Sakura added looking at Deidara dangerously.

"What do you mean by that, un?" Deidara asked curiously.

"You'll know when you get there. But if you ever back off, prepare to be castrated and sent to a hospital." Sakura answered smugly.

"Tobi thinks it a good idea since sempai can prove his love to Ino-sempai!" Tobi agreed happily.

"Now spin the bottle." Sakura commanded.

Deidara nodded and started to spin the bottle. He looks determined maybe because of the reason proving his life to Ino. I looked at Sakura giving Ino her reassuring smile before she looked at the bottle slowly stopping.

We're back to not knowing anything to each other again. Back to the zero point where we started. Is it all true? Everything we did. The holding hands, the hug, the teasing, is it true?

I can't help but to think that maybe everything wasn't _true_ at all.

The bottle stopped pointing at _Sasori._

_'Interesting.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My reviewers who we're very awesome.**

**TeenageCrisis**

**Cherrys-and-strawberrys**

**TDI-Ryro-Eclares**

**Yuki-Hime**

**Kaisell**

**ANIme K-POP Fan 4EVer ever**

**MystereKitsune**

**1sunfun**

**the pink stripes**

**ChicFreakSistaFierce**

**Toyroys**

**Yay Yanie**

**Niixxy**

**Cheerysmile**

**Yuuko Azmasaki**

**Winged Angel 21**

**Raven Rose 101**

**Black Snake Eyes**

**Kieloves 2 read . com**

**Angry Italian Woman**

**Pika Pika 10**

**Sinister Blossom**

**Angelmana**

**Aneho**

**Strawberry030**

**Gademi**

**Mistress Persephone**

**White Ice Wolf**

**Laura - Jean95**

_Xoxo,_

**YhenCay (*.*)**


	28. Tell

**Through My Boring Life**

**Summary:** I was asked out by Uchiha Itachi and before I can even blink, I'm already involved in Akatsuki. Oh, before I forget, I am Sakura Haruno, heiress of the Haruno Corp. But for them, I am just an ordinary sophomore student. Boring right? Not so much.

**A/N: **Hey guys, I'm really, really sorry about updating really late. It's just that, I had this big argument with my uncle and I got really mad. I don't like people telling me I'm selfish which I'm not. We still haven't settled this but I remembered you guys so here I am. I hope you guys forgive me and continue reading this story.

**LaughterGirl –** No, I should thank you for reading my story and I hope you continue doing so.

**Black Snake Eyes –** Well, Tobi is just Tobi. Thanks for the review.

**Niixxy –** Thank you. I really love reviews and I'm so happy to get one from you too. I hope you like this.

**Cheerysmile –** Thank you so much. Your review made me smile really big. I hope I did a good job portraying Itachi.

**Angelmana –** Thank you.

**Laura-Jean 95 –** Thank you, I'm so digging my brain so I could get awesome dares.

**Naruto-And-Degrassi Fan –** Thank you and I'll change the name to your new one.

**WARNING:** There's a slight ItaSaku ahead. I hope you kinda like it.

One more thing, I'm sorry I might not update as regularly as before since I am now starting college (I know it sound like an excuse since I'm fifteen and I'm starting college but it's true.) I got Information Technology as my course so I might be busier but I'll still try to update as early as possible.

Love you guys, enjoy.

**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Naruto.**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>First kiss are special not because it was the first but because it's the beginning to know who's last and forever."<strong>

~Himishie

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: Tell<strong>

**Normal POV**

Sasori is known for being impatient. He hated waiting. Loathed it even and right now, that's what he's doing. He's waiting for Deidara to ask him truth or dare. Though he thinks that this game is completely childish and foolish, he'd do anything for Sakura because he _loves_ her.

"Danna, truth or dare un!" Deidara asked not bothering to hide his grin.

Deidara is sure, so sure that even if Sasori chose truth, Sakura would intervene just like she did to the other. He is planning to make Sasori admit that his art is better than Sasori's so he waited though he couldn't wait.

"Truth." Sasori answered.

Deidara turned to Sakura looking at her expectantly.

"What?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"Aren't you gonna make him do the dare un?" Deidara asked incredulously.

"Why?" Sakura asked getting what he meant.

"Because you made everyone do it un!" Deidara semi-shouted in frustration.

"Oh, but I don't want to." Sakura teased amused.

"Why not un?" Deidara is closed to ripping his hair off.

"Not in the mood." Sakura just shrugged taking the pleasure of frustrating Deidara.

"UNFAIR, UN!" Deidara yelled while pointing a finger at Sakura.

Meanwhile, Sasori is being impatient. Deidara is fussing like a girl shouting how unfair it is instead of just questioning him. Sakura is just amused at Deidara's sudden outburst so being a bored person she was, she decided to irritate him more.

"Deidara." She called and she got his attention.

"Un?" He asked silently hoping that Sakura changed her mind.

"Are you sure you're a guy? You can actually rival Ino when she's fussing over shopping like what you're doing right now fussing over how unfair everything is." Sakura mocked him.

Deidara looked angry. No, he was mad. Not only did Sakura mocked him but she stole his opportunity to make Sasori admit that his art was better than him.

Deidara then stood up ready to pummel Sakura but then she said something.

"If you can't control your temper over something like this, I tell you, you and Ino are going to break up soon." Deidara could tell that though Sakura is amused, she is disappointed.

"Life is unfair, deal with it." Sakura calmly said though he couldn't decipher something underneath her words.

Deidara calmed down, surprisingly. Ino came to his aid almost immediately telling him that he doesn't need to worry about what Sakura said. But he can't just dismiss it like nothing. He felt something in her words. He doesn't want Ino to be apart him, he's sure of it but he felt something in her words and he knew what it is.

Deidara felt _fear_. Fear of _losing_ Ino in his life.

* * *

><p>Itachi is still pissed. He's feeling down thinking that everything happened between him and Sakura wasn't true at all. Even though there's practically a war in his mind, his face is still as impassive as ever. He won't let anyone know what he's feeling.<p>

Putting it all aside, he looked at everyone. Sasori chose the truth so he must answer Deidara's question who's still can't recover his sudden depression from bickering with Sakura. Itachi also wondered why Sakura would not object Sasori choosing the truth when in fact she did it with almost everybody first.

'_Is he that special that he's exempted from doing the dare?' _Itachi thought with jealousy.

"What's wrong?" a voice broke him out of his thoughts. He looked at the culprit.

_Sakura._

Itachi doesn't know why but it made him angry and happy at the same time. Angry because she had the nerve of asking him what's wrong when in fact she's the one causing him this anxiety and jealousy he's feeling. On the contrary, he's feeling happy because she still care or that's what he wants to believe.

Realizing that Sakura asked him a question, he turned to her fully.

"Nothing." Itachi answered stoically.

"Your eyes say something different." Sakura told him rather softly. He wanted to know if her gentle voice right now is even true.

"Hn." Itachi just grunted hoping to be left alone though a part of him says otherwise.

"Grunting at me won't work Uchiha. Are you the one eavesdropping on my phone conversation earlier?" Sakura asked him.

Itachi stiffened. _'Did she found out?'_

He thought of an immediate excuse.

"I wasn't eavesdropping. I just heard it accidentally." Itachi voiced his excuse.

"Hm, really?" She wasn't exactly asking him but herself.

"Hn." He grunted again.

"Then how come I sense something different to your reaction after that?" Sakura asked in a curious manner.

"What do you mean?" He had to ask just to be sure.

'_Am I an open book now?'_ he silently asked himself while looking at Sakura.

"Well, your mood changed from amused to mad then you're back to your stoic self." Sakura explained while putting her finger in her chin in a thinking manner.

"Ahh…" Itachi can't really say anything knowing it's all true.

"You know you don't need to be like that. Just have fun and forget your worries for now." Sakura then smiled at him. A smile that indicates she's happy and she wants to share it. It pushed a tug in his heart.

'_Maybe I can just forget everything for now.'_ He thought.

* * *

><p>Deidara just recovered from his depression which everyone thinks is pretty stupid. Though he won't be able to dare Sasori, he can reveal his deepest darkest secret if he tried.<p>

'_What should I ask? Arts? Studies? Family? Love?... Aha! Got it!' _Deidara mentally decided.

"I got a question Sasori-danna, un!" Deidara grinned like a cheshire cat.

"Finally, I have been waiting for so long." Sasori said as everyone nodded.

"Well here it is…." Deidara counted to five before asking to add some tension while the others leaning in to hear it better. "….who is your first kiss?" Deidara asked.

Everyone stared as Deidara grinned even more. He congratulated himself for his ingenious question.

"What the fuck, Deidara?" Sasori cussed for the first time in front of them

Hidan grinned since he so loves cussing and he's being unbelievably quiet for some time now. Tobi is just sitting in a corner watching everything. Pein just stared while Konan is leaning in to hear Sasori's answers. The others are interested as well even Zetsu.

Unknown to everyone, Sakura smirked. She knew very well who is his first kiss and she plan to force it out of his mouth if he doesn't answer. _'This is going to be so interesting.' _She thought.

Sasori narrowed his eyes. He doesn't want to tell them but hey, he chose the truth and it's better than admitting Deidara's art is better than his. Deidara's dare is quite predictable to Sasori.

"Now Sasori, why don't you _tell_ them who your first kiss is?" Sakura spoke breaking the silence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My reviewers who we're very awesome.**

TeenageCrisis

Cherrys-and-strawberrys

TDI-Ryro-Eclares

Yuki-Hime

Kaisell

ANIme K-POP Fan 4EVer ever

MystereKitsune

1sunfun

the pink stripes

ChicFreakSistaFierce

Toyroys

Yay Yanie

Niixxy

Cheerysmile

Yuuko Azmasaki

Winged Angel 21

Raven Rose 101

Black Snake Eyes

Kieloves 2 read . com

Angry Italian Woman

Pika Pika 10

Sinister Blossom

Angelmana

Aneho

Naruto – and – degrassi - fan

Gademi

Mistress Persephone

White Ice Wolf

Laura - Jean95

Laughter Girl

_Xoxo,_

**YhenCay (*.*)**


	29. Shrug

**Through My Boring Life**

**Summary:** I was asked out by Uchiha Itachi and before I can even blink, I'm already involved in Akatsuki. Oh, before I forget, I am Sakura Haruno, heiress of the Haruno Corp. But for them, I am just an ordinary sophomore student. Boring right? Not so much.

**A/N: I'm really sorry guys. It's been a month and I haven't updated but please bear with me. College life makes me busy and I barely had time to update or even write. Please expect late updates but I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Thank you for being considerate. Don't forget to review. :)**

**I also enabled anonymous review so please review if you can.**

**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Naruto.**_

* * *

><p><strong>"You only kiss the person you love because if it is not, there is a possibility to fall in love ith the person you kissed."<strong>

~Himishie

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: Shrug<strong>

**Sakura's POV**

"_Now Sasori, why don't you tell them who your first kiss is?" I spoke breaking the silence._

I looked at Sasori who froze when he heard me. Though I didn't make him do the dare, I can still have fun. And that's what I'm gonna do right now. He gave me a dry look that silently asks 'are-you-serious'. I just smirked at him.

"What are you fucking waiting? Fucking tell us already!" Hidan cussed getting the awkwardness out of his mind.

"Is Sasori-danna afraid, un?" Deidara mocked him.

"Tobi's first kiss is his mommy!" Tobi chirped butting in.

"No one asked you." Kisame harshly told him as Tobi whimpered.

"What's wrong Sas? Who was it?" I asked grinning even bigger when he twitched.

Sasori stayed quiet.

"Come on Danna, don't be such a party pooper un!" Deidara teased while grinning.

Sasori glared.

"Whoa, don't kill me un!" Deidara backed away a bit.

"I will not tolerate such disobedience. You chose truth and you shall not back out." Pein spoke with authority.

"I'm curious too. Who was it?" Konan chided in too.

"Yeah, who was it?" I said adding fuel to the fire grinning.

"Fine, I'll tell you." He looked at me with a sharp gaze, I smirked.

"My first kiss was…." Everybody is leaning in especially Deidara "….Sakura." he pointed his finger at me.

* * *

><p>Their jaws dropped and I laughed, hard. Sasori looked away but I can see pink tinge in his face before he did. I laughed even more, oh this was priceless. The shell-shocked faces of Akatsuki is really hilarious. But at the corner of my eyes, I saw Itachi glaring daggers at Sasori.<p>

'_Oh, I better fix this before an all-out war happens.'_

I faked coughed to get their attention and I did. Unfortunately, Itachi didn't stop his glaring.

"Sorry to disappoint but that's where you're wrong Sasori." I crossed my arms to emphasize my point.

"What do you mean?" Sasori asked flabbergasted.

"I'm only the second. You kissed someone before me." I said as-a-matter-of-factly.

I saw Ino's eyes widened in the sidelines.

"Wait!" Kisame butted in as everyone looked at him. "Did you two have a past or somethin'?"Kisame asked.

"We don't. We're just close like that." I answered truthfully.

"Close enough to fucking kiss?" Hidan butted in too.

"The kiss was an accident." I explained as everyone looked at Sasori for confirmation.

"What she said." Sasori agreed.

"Then how did that happened?" Kakuzu joined in too.

"Well…." I put my forefinger in my chin in a thinking manner.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback <em>

**Normal POV**

9 year old Sakura walked around at the backyard of Haruno Mansion where a garden is located and plenty of trees are planted. 10 year old Sasori is lying comfortably under the apple tree when Sakura noticed some ripe apples in the tree.

Being bored as she is, Sakura decided to get some apples from the tree. Unfortunately, she's so focused on the apples she didn't noticed Sasori's presence at all. Though Sasori could see her, he's curious to what Sakura is planning to do, so he watched.

Sakura then started to climb up the tree for the precious apples. Halfway through, she decided that the apples will be her snack for today. When she reached for the first apple, she went to the bark of the tree.

_Succesful!_ She got the first one.

When she was about to reach for the other one, Ino came running making her stop reaching it and waited for her. When Ino came to a stop, she looked above at Sakura with hurry in her eyes.

"What is it?" Sakura asked a 9 year old Ino.

"Your phone is ringing, you might want to answer it." Ino said as she tried catching her breathe.

"Really? Give it to me." Sakura commanded while she opened her palms.

"You want me to go up there?" Ino asked incredulously.

"No, throw it to me stupid." Sakura smirked as Ino got embarrassed.

"Hmph, here!" Ino threw the phone to Sakura with more force than necessary causing her to stumble back and fall of the tree.

Sakura was supposed to do a backflip to avoid getting hurt but out of the corner of her eyes, she finally noticed Sasori looking at her wide-eyed. If she did a backflip, she'll hit Sasori hard but if not, it might be safer.

Sakura didn't have the time to think when she collided with someone rather than something face first. When she opened her eyes, she collided at Sasori, their lips touching.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>Everyone nodded in my flashback. But then, Itachi being smart he is just had to point something out.<p>

"Why we're you at Haruno Mansion?" He asked no longer glaring at Sasori but looking at me.

"He lives there." I answered with a straight face.

"It doesn't answer why you we're there. Haruno Mansion's security is tight and even a kid can't go there easily even in parties." Itachi explained with a scrutinizing gaze.

I stayed silent knowing I can't lie or rather I don't lie. Fortunately, Sasori answered for me.

"She's trusted." Sasori said staring at Itachi.

Itachi stared back.

"Well, as I said, I'm not his first kiss. There's someone who kissed him without his knowledge." I said while smiling not-so-innocently.

"What!" Sasori stopped staring at Itachi and looked at me instead.

"Then who was danna's first kiss, un?" Deidara asked while hugging Ino closer.

"You sure you want to know?" I asked him smiling while he didn't listen.

"Are you asking me that, un?" Deidara asked me while snuggling Ino.

"No, I was asking the wall and I expect answer from it. Seriously, can you get anymore stupid?" I said my voice full of sarcasm.

Ino stayed put silently occasionally twitching.

"You…." Deidara's voice is dangerously rising.

"Chill." I said and smiled at him. "Well, if everyone wanted to know that badly, I'll tell you."

I cleared my voice. "His first kiss was…" I smirked and looked at her. "…..Ino Yamanaka." I continued.

"How did you know that?" Ino snapped at me, her face red in shame.

"I saw you kissing Sasori when he's asleep." I said smirking at her.

Sasori stared at him disgustingly. Deidara's jaw dropped and everyone's eyes widened.

"You thought there's no one watching since it's in the middle of the night." I added.

Deidara gaped. "I-is th-this t-true, u-un?"

"Did I stutter?" I stared at him unblinkingly.

"Babe, that's the past. I had a crush on him when we're kids but it's gone already." Ino explained at Deidara and I know Ino isn't mad at me.

"Fine, un." Deidara then pecked her on the lips.

"Gross." I made a side comment but they just shrugged it off.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Sasori stand up. I think he's going to the bathroom to purify his lips. I mentally laughed at the thought. I looked at Itachi beside me and he looks uncertain.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Fine." He said without looking at me.

Since everyone is busy looking disgustingly at Ino and Deidara, I raised my hand and cupped his cheeks.

"What's wrong?" I asked holding his face, I can feel him stiffen.

"I said I'm fine." He held my hands so mine wouldn't leave his cheeks.

"No, you're not, tell me what's wrong." He looked at me uncertainly but then looked away.

"I understand, if you're ready to talk, I'll listen." I hugged him then though I don't know what came to me to do that.

"Thank you." He muttered as he hugged me back.

* * *

><p>Sasori then walked in after our little interaction. My feelings are getting so messy again but it feels right though I know I might regret this soon enough but I'll <em>shrug<em> it off for now, maybe just for now.

Sasori then proceeded to spin the bottle. Everyone waited for it to stop.

When it stopped, everyone was interested and turned to him.

_Pein._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you guys for being an awesome reader and reviewer. I'll just put those ho reiewed last chapter because you're all adding up.**

**Niixxy – **I'm so happy when I finally got the chance to read your review which is just today. Thank you for understanding and being such a good friend. Your review comforted me a lot. I hope you liked this chapter. :)

**Black Snake Eyes – **Nice guess. XD

**Monkey Girl 13624 – **Thank you. :)

**Ichigo-chan – **Sorry too for the late update. It's okay. You gave me a review now and thanks for that. I hope you liked this chapter. :)

**Cheerysmile **– Yeah, thanks for the review. You made me smile today. I hope you liked this chapter. I'm also sorry I haven't messaged you for so long. :)

**Kie Loves 2 Read –** Hey, it's because of your message that I had to update now. Thank you for alerting me that I still have a story to finish and yeah, please DON'T kill me. Peace XD I hope you liked this chapter and review if you can. I'm really sorry for the late update.

**ZombieBride eats your brains –** Please don't eat my brain. I just updated and I hope you liked this chapter. :)

_Xoxo,_

**YhenCay (*.*)**


	30. Proud

**Through My Boring Life**

**Summary:** I was asked out by Uchiha Itachi and before I can even blink, I'm already involved in Akatsuki. Oh, before I forget, I am Sakura Haruno, heiress of the Haruno Corp. But for them, I am just an ordinary sophomore student. Boring right? Not so much.

**A/N: **Hey guys. I'm really really sorry for updating super late. School has been very busy and it's raining every ounce of time I have. There's no excuse for this since I really am busy. Hope you guys like this chapter.

**ANNOUNCEMENT: I might put this story on hiatus after chapter 30. I'm having a hard time writing and I haven't had an inspiration lately. BUT, I promise I'll get back to this real soon when I have time.**

**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Naruto.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: Proud<strong>

**Itachi's POV**

I looked at Pein when the bottle pointed at him. Looking at his face that was constantly twitching, he did not expect that. Everyone is suddenly interested again. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Sakura smirk at Sasori who smirked back.

"So Leader-sama, truth or dare?" Sasori asked with a hint of malice in his voice.

Pein then looked at Sakura expectantly.

"Don't worry, it's your choice. I am not gonna interfere." Sakura told him getting what he meant.

"I choose truth then." Pein said as I saw Sakura grin.

'_This girl is definitely planning something.' _

"Okay Leader-sama. I have just the right question for you." Sasori faced him.

"Get it over with." Pein rudely spoke.

"Then, when was the last time you had ever sex?" Sasori asked his face remained impassive.

"Excuse me?" Pein's eyes widened a little.

'_This is interesting.'  
><em>

Everyone leaned in more. It's safe to say that they are interested in Pein's sex life.

"I asked you when was the last time you had sex." Sasori repeated and did I just saw a glint in his eyes?

"No." Pein refused to answer.

"Come on Leader-sama, don't fucking turn us down!" Hidan cheered.

"Tobi wants to know too!" Tobi jumped up and down.

"I will not answer a personal question." Pein still refused but I can see miniscule amount of embarrassment in his face.

"Hmm, 'I will not tolerate such disobedience. You chose truth and you shall not back out.' That's what you said earlier right? Does that mean you don't tolerate yourself?" Sakura suddenly said making Pein twitch. _'Right off the bat.'_

Some of Akatsuki snickered while some of them smirked.

"Don't test me." Pein glared at Sakura.

"Your eyes won't work on me, _Leader-sama_." Sakura smirked.

"Why are you in Akatsuki again?" Pein wondered. Sakura just shrugged.

"Apparently, you guys love me too much. Now, don't change the subject." Sakura said.

"Fine." Everyone focused their ears.

"I'm..." Pein took a deep breath "...a virgin."

Awkward silence.

Then they burst out of laughter. Even I and Sasori had a smirk on. But when I looked at Sakura, she had a smile on her not face. Does she like Pein? I began to wonder when I saw her smile.

"What are you smiling for? Laugh all you want." Pein growled obviously mad at us.

I looked at Sakura still smiling then he shrugged.

"Well, I'm happy. I like my friends..." she stopped suddenly, maybe finding the right word to say. "..._untainted._" she continued.

'_Untainted? What does that implies?'_

Suddenly, everyone stopped laughing and looked at Sakura to see if they heard right, that she just told that he likes her friends untainted. And that she just told them that, _normally_, like it's a _rule_ between friends.

"The fuck?" Hidan semi-asked.

"Did you just say untainted, un?" Deidara asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, and what do you mean untainted?" Kisame asked curious.

I looked once again at Sakura, her expression amused. I would not deny that I wanted to know either.

"Sakura believes in sex after marriage. 'Untainted' means dirty, that's her views." Ino explained for us all.

'_Now I get it.'_

"Why the fuck would you believe in sex after marriage? You would fucking miss out the fun!"

"It's not fun Hidan, it's _gross_." Sakura finally talked making sure she emphasized the word 'gross'.

"Really, I don't get why people do sex before they're married. Can't they just control their damn hormones until they marry?" Sakura continue ranting.

'_Well, she did have a point.'_

"Yeah but that's the point shorty, but some people don't want to get married and just want to have fun." Kisame voiced his opinion.

"It's still wrong. God made marriage sacred and sex is something that could help a family. You guy are just being selfish tainting yourself like that." Kura shook her head disappointingly while Ino nods her head in agreement.

"What's up with the fucking God talk? Are you becoming damn holy now?" Hidan sneered obviously hi pride crushed.

"No Hidan. If you're Jashin-sama is your God and you want to obey him, same with my Lord Jesus and I want to obey him." Sakura said seriousness laced in her voice.

"Well you're God doesn't want you to have fucking fun." Hidan smirked thinking he had won.

"Oh? Then your God does? Tell me what he does to you to make you have fun?" Sakura crossed her arms and made a challenging smirk.

"Heh, fine then. After what I tell you, you'll fucking be one of us." Hidan accepted the challenge.

"When I curse, it feels good!" Hidan started.

"And look what that brought you, enemies." Sakura countered.

"Hmph, he makes me feel immortal!" Hidan continued.

"And yet you're not." Sakura's smirk grew.

"I'm stronger in fights!" Hidan started shouting.

"You only have to train to become stronger. That's not even worth mentioning." Sakura remained calm.

"He... he gives me pleasure!" Hidn said running out of reason.

"Through hurting others? What a good God he is." Sakura said in sarcasm.

"D..damn you! You don't know any shit thing!" Hidan hissed who ran out of things to say.

"Did he make you feel safe?" Sakura started to ask questions.

"No." Hidan answered.

"Has he ever made you feel you're not alone?" Sakura smirked.

"..no"

"Can you count on him when you have problems?" Sakura continued.

"...no"

"Did he die for you?" Sakura's voice is more serious.

"...no"

"Then I believe he is a selfish God or maybe he is just a fragment of your brain." Sakura crushed the remaining pride of the defeated Hidan.

"See, people are just selfish, Lord Jesus died for you all and you repay him with selfishness? We're merely an ant in God's eyes and yet he gave his life for us and you say you just want to have fun? Live your life to the fullest? Why not live for the better and do things that are right?" Sakura continued ranting.

I looked at everyone who remained speechless. This Sakura is a new side of Sakura we have yet to see. She really is full of surprise. She stands for her own ideals. She is a considerate person though not really when bored. Then Ino picked up on the signal.

"Uhh, Sakura that's enough. We're still playing truth or dare okay?" Ino said sheepishly interrupting Sakura.

"Oh! Okay." Sakura smiled.

"Sorry guys! Sakura is just... you know... uhh... just like that. That's one of her major mood swings" Ino made a lame excuse.

"It's... fine. Carry on." Pein said as he reached for the bottle not waiting for the other members who remained dumbfounded at Hidan and Sakura's argument and yeah, they just can't believe that Sakura just made Hidan shut his trap. I smirked.

'_I'm proud of Sakura though I'll never admit it outloud.'_

Pein started to spin the bottle. It stopped on...

_Ino._

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, thanks for reviews even thought I update really late. :D

(**Black Snake Eyes says:** ok I so didn't see that one comming XD)

**Black snake eyes** – Yeah, and thanks for the review. I hope you liked this chapter. :D

* * *

><p>(<strong>The Girl Across The Street says:<strong> I figured that Sakura was his first kiss xD yay pein is next)

**The Girl Across The Street –** New reviewer? So cool. Yeah, I thought about putting Sakura too but it would be predictable if I did. I hope you liked this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>(Cheerysmile says<strong>: sigh

I missed reading this story so much! Thank god you updated! The ItaSaku moment  
>was so adorable that I actually started squealing inside my room xD<p>

As usual I am flabbergasted by your awesome story... its nice to see that some  
>past flashbacks are happening now... makes it easier for me to try and figure<br>out Sakura's 'past' xD

Hope you update soon!)

**Cheerysmile –** Yeah, I'll reveal more of Sakura's past in my updates when I'm not busy but for now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reviewing and supporting my story. You made me smile today.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Ichigo-chan says<strong>: FINALLY! I was really getting worried Yhen-chan! Well anyways off to chapter:  
>I had no idea it was Ino! Oh my god! And I'm dying to know if Pein would<br>choose the dare or truth or Sakura would butt in...hmmmm...interesting. But  
>um, I'm sorry if it seems critizing and please don't take it personally and<br>dont hate me but...um...that part of Itachi and Sakura seemed a little too  
>over-romantic...TO ME...please don't take it personally Yhen-chan, I just felt<br>a bit uneasy thats all. ANyways, I will wait for the next chapter!)

**Ichigo-chan –** It's fine, thank you for telling me. I really want this story unpredictable and all but I guess I'm really losing inspiration in this so I got overboard.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Gademi says<strong>: hello:Hi, YhenCay!

It's me, gademi, or akagitsune09. I keep changing my pen name... -sigh-

Anyways, hope you're doing good on college! :) Sorry i didn't review some of  
>your chapters. I have been really busy. D: Nice update girl! I actually<br>wouldn't have thought that Sasori's first kiss would of been Ino. Haha! ;)  
>Hope you update when you get the chance. No pressure!<p>

Have a good day!)

**Gademi –** I feel really grateful about you reading my story. I really love reading your stories so giving me review made me feel proud. Thank you and I hope you liked this.

* * *

><p><strong>(I-love-u-but-cant-tell-u says: <strong>its so cool update soon)

**I-love-u-but-cant-tell-u – **Thank you for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Anonymous says<strong>: more updates for this story please.. its getting good lol XD  
>I really liked this story hahaha! :))<p>

**Anonymous –** Whoever you are, thanks for the review and I hope you keep reading my story.

* * *

><p><strong>To KieLoves2Read, I know you really became impatient waiting for this. Thanks for reminding me and I hope you liked this chapter.<strong>

I put your review so you won't have a hard time remembering what you reviewed.

_Xoxo,_

**YhenCay :3**


End file.
